


an egg today is better than a hen tomorrow

by kersenvla



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha and felix childhood friends, Accidental 'Date', Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Edolas, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, LookalikesTM, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Set Up, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, barely any angst with the actual stray kids tho!, binsung live to annoy chan, edolas counterparts are up to no good, especially slow burn for minsung and seungjin, half chat half narration, half crack half serious, kim seungmin is DONE, loosely inspired by edolas (if you know fairy tail), lovingly ofc, lower case fic, sana isnt either (??), the nijgnues is real, their edolas counterparts are kinda assholes but what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kersenvla/pseuds/kersenvla
Summary: sana makes a group chat for eight boys after they attended their party, but no one really uses it much— most of them not really too interested in becoming friends with each other. that is, until chan hangs out with felix in his dorm one time and a seemingly ordinary gift from sana summons eight boys who look suspiciously like the eight boys in their group chat, except for the way they dress.they gather the boys from the group chat to help them send those eight 'lookalikes with seemingly opposite personalities' home again, but the ideas soon run short.or: edolas-inspired fic where stray kids are suddenly stuck with eight people who look identical to them, but have seemingly opposite personalities to them.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Gnusij Nah/Ohnim Eel, Nijnuyh Gnawh/Nimgnues Mik
Comments: 128
Kudos: 68





	1. where did you get your egg from?

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so i suddenly started talking with my sister about what if skz had 'edolas'-versions of themselves? and then i started writing this, intending it to be mostly a crack-fic, but then it suddenly got quite serious and long? wow idk how that happened.
> 
> anyway here is the result! LOL it was pretty hard to imagine how their 'opposites' would be and stuff but i hope i'm able to keep it interesting. i started really enjoying writing them along the way! (some of them were REALLY hard to do something with but others almost appear more than the 'real' version haha!)
> 
> anyway, english is not my first language and i always miss mistakes even if i read it 20 times (which i definitely did not do) so pls be gentle w me...
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!! it'll update frequently (either every day or every other day!) because i've written a lot already, but uni is starting soooooo..... but i'll do my best!

**stray kids**

**lee3no :** this chat kinda dead huh

**in &out : ** i still dont get why sana made this

**in &out : ** what was the reason again

**xxbinxx :** sana thought we wld get along didnt she

**feelox :** oh! thats right! on that one party we hung out that one time

**min(seung) :** the only time all of us have seen each other in the same room

**xxchristopherxx :** she meant well

**lee3no :** this name kinda lame tho

**xxchristopherxx :** i think its kinda clever

**hyunGn :** yeah since were all a bunch of strays put tgt or sumn

**hyunGn :** btw ive forgotten who half of u r

**xxhanniexx :** thx

**in &out : ** omg another one

**xxhanniexx :** thx

**lee3no :** ok so im assuming those three with the matching names do know each other

**xxbinxx :** we do

**feelox :** watch out before you burn your tongue!!!

**in &out : ** ??

**hyunGn :** ??

**lee3no :** felix what

**xxhanniexx :** the three of us are 3racha! u kno like the hot sauce!

**xxbinxx :** yeah!

**hyunGn :** three of who?

**hyunGn :** nvm i see i get it

**min(seung) :** why again

**xxchristopherxx :** its clever

**lee3no :** ok but this name needs some changing

_ lee3no changed the group chat name to  _ sdik yarts

**feelox :** i love it

**lee3no :** thx roommate

**xxchristopherxx :** u r lixies roommate?

**lee3no :** the one and only

**in &out : ** sdik yarts

**in &out : ** this name hurts my eyes

**feelox :** that reminds me

**min(seung) :** u need to see an eye doctor as well?

**feelox :** no lets refresh our memory on who’s who

**min(seung) :** nah i need to study

**feelox :** :///

**xxhanniexx :** sorry lix

**hyunGn :** why r u apologizing

**hyunGn :** whoever u r

**xxhanniexx :** lix is nice

**in &out : ** anyway

**in &out : ** idk if anyone wants to keep this chat alive but

**in &out : ** its been a pleasure

**in &out : ** bye

**lee3no :** bye

  
  


**hot sauce**

**xxbinxx :** so who were those guys again

**xxbinxx :** i know lixie ofc

**xxbinxx :** but the rest??? i need a refresher

**xxchristopherxx :** min(seung) is kim seungmin my roommate hes the taller one who looks like a puppy

**xxchristopherxx :** uhh apparently lee3no is lixies roomie i think his name is lee minho

**xxchristopherxx :** the others im not sure

**xxchristopherxx :** but i remember the party after which sana made the gc

**xxchristopherxx :** if i remember correctly there was a hyujin

**xxchristopherxx :** hyunjin*** tall black hair small head

**xxhanniexx :** lee minho was the one w/ the sharp nose who spoke abt cats

**xxhanniexx :** hwang hyunjin the tall guy whos all popular or something

**xxbinxx :** ah! i rmbr them from parties yeah

**xxbinxx :** and in&out?

**xxchristopherxx :** yang jeongin? 

**xxchristopherxx :** seungmin talks abt him sometimes

**xxbinxx :** then hes the fox guys ig

**xxhanniexx :** yeah ig

**xxhanniexx :** seemed like felix was open to putting the chat to use and becoming friends

**xxbinxx :** yeah he was ig

**xxbinxx :** why u say that

**xxbinxx :** r u not?

**xxhanniexx :** idk they were kinda rude

**xxhanniexx :** but idk maybe they didnt mean it like that?

**xxchristopherxx :** i get what ur saying

**xxchristopherxx :** but u never know when its via txt u know?

**xxhanniexx :** yeah ur right

**xxhanniexx :** btw what r u doin tmr channie

**xxchristopherxx :** hanging out with lix

**xxchristopherxx :** why?

**xxhanniexx :** just wonderin if u were busy or if we could make some more Hot Sauce

**xxbinxx :** we havent been resting!!!

**xxchristopherxx :** YOU HAVENT?!

**xxhanniexx :** in making hot sauce ofc jeez father chan worried much

**xxbinxx :** yeah in writing that HOT sauce down on cool paper so it stays there and we remember it

**xxhanniexx :** great metaphor binnie

**xxbinxx :** thx sungie

**xxbinxx :** im a rapper

**xxchristopherxx :** ok

**xxbinxx :** omfg

**xxhanniexx :** did u just ok us chan?

**xxhanniexx :** i thot we were friends

**xxbinxx :** i thot so too

**xxchristopherxx :** im sorry i didnt mean to

**xxbinxx :** and YET

**xxhanniexx :** u DID

**xxhanniexx :** u hurt us!!!1!

**xxchristopherxx :** i am begging for forgiveness

**xxchristopherxx :** pls

**xxbinxx :** hhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**xxhanniexx :** HHHhhmHHJMMHHMMMMMMMM

**xxchristopherxx :** r u thinking hard abt it or r u approving my forgiveness hard

**xxbinxx :** Chris Pls do Not use hard as and adverb or whatever so much

**xxchristopherxx :** is it bothering youhard?

**xxchristopherxx :** ok regrets

**xxchristopherxx :** im sorry

**xxchristopherxx :** im embarrassed now

**xxhanniexx :** u r forgiven

**xxbinxx :** you have paid for your sins by embarrassing urself

**xxbinxx :** what r u n lix going to do tmr

**xxchristopherxx :** hang out n play games

**xxchristopherxx :** i guess u guys r staying in tmr?

**xxhanniexx :** yeah bin needs his cuddles n attention

**xxbinxx :** yeah sung doesnt leave the dorms ever u kno that

**xxchristopherxx :** u guys r cute

**xxhanniexx :** we know channie but where is this coming from all of a sudden

**xxchristopherxx :** just ily guys <33

**xxbinxx :** what

**xxbinxx :** sung what do we do with this

**xxhanniexx :** annoy him until he takes it back??????!

**xxchristopherxx :** u cant make me take it back !!!1!!1!

**xxchristopherxx :** im serious!!!1!!

**xxbinxx :** we cant?

**xxhanniexx :** sounds like a challenge to me

**xxbinxx :** is ur roommate in?

**xxchristopherxx :** …

**xxchristopherxx :** why

**xxhanniexx :** chan pls answer its important

**xxchristopherxx :** …

**xxchristopherxx :** why

**xxbinxx :** its Really important!!!

**xxbinxx :** u love us right?

**xxhanniexx :** channie…!

**xxhanniexx :** we love u too <3

**xxhanniexx :** pls answer >3

**xxchristopherxx :** hes studying didnt u read the other chat

**xxbinxx :** will u come over for a bit then ?

**xxbinxx :** >3

**xxchristopherxx :** >3 ? oh i guess that means i have to come after 3am?

**xxchristopherxx :** i will

**xxhanniexx :** no!!!!!

**xxhanniexx :** now

**xxhanniexx :** pls

**xxbinxx :** its important

**xxchristopherxx :** i have a feeling u guys are going to annoy me until i take back that i love you tho

**xxbinxx :** we r not

**xxhanniexx :** totally not

**xxbinxx :** extremely not

**xxchristopherxx :** ……

**xxhanniexx :** pls

**xxbinxx :** PPLLLSSSSSSSSS

**xxhanniexx :** plsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplsplspls

**xxbinxx :** PPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**xxhanniexx :** pls channie

  
**xxbinxx :** pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**xxchristopherxx :** OKAY OKAY OKAY

**xxchristopherxx :** im coming over to put a stop to u guys annoying me over txt to let u guys annoy me irl

**xxchristopherxx :** and maybe show u guys that i DO love you guys

**xxhanniexx :** maybe not do the last part

**xxchristopherxx :** i do what i want

**xxbinxx :** as long as you dont squeeze us to death

**xxchristopherxx :** <3

**xxhanniexx :** threatening

**xxbinxx :** i think we shld prepare

**xxchristopherxx :** u guys asked for it <3<3<3333333333

* * *

**hot sauce**

**xxchristopherxx :** guys

**xxchristopherxx :** uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**xxchristopherxx :** am i dreaming???????????

**xxbinxx :** r u high chan

**xxchristopherxx :** idk???????????????????????????????

**xxchristopherxx :** ?????????????????????????????

**xxbinxx :** is lix w u and not high

**xxchristopherxx :** lix is here……………………………………………………………

**xxbinxx :** whats going on

**xxbinxx :** do i need to wake sung for this?

**xxchristopherxx :** sungie is with you ?¿?

**xxbinxx :** well yes ofc

**xxbinxx :** u know he doesnt leave the dorms except when Absolutely Necessary

**xxbinxx :** idk what ur on but again

**xxbinxx :** do i need to wake sungie?

**xxchristopherxx :** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**xxchristopherxx :** weeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**xxchristopherxx :** wait one second

**xxbinxx :** chan What Is Going On

**xxbinxx :** do i need to come over

**xxbinxx :** i kinda dont feel like standing up tho

**xxchristopherxx :** hello binnie felix here

**xxchristopherxx :** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**xxchristopherxx :** i dont think were high but

**xxchristopherxx :** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**xxchristopherxx :** u dont have to come over rn cuz i dont think youll fit

**xxbinxx :** oh well THANK YOU

**xxchristopherxx :** not like that!!! jeez!!!

**xxchristopherxx :** we will try to fix our situation here before we will tell you

**xxbinxx :** ??????????????????????

**sdik yarts**

**feelox :** testing

**lee3no :** ok?

**feelox :** guys can you all say smth i need to check if my phone works

**min(seung) :** it looks like its working just fine if youre able to text

**feelox :** yeah but i need you ALL to say smth

**hyunGn :** smth

**in &out : ** smth

**xxbinxx :** smth

**lee3no :** smth

**feelox :** ok thx guys ^^

**min(seung) :** but chan and that hannie guy havent said anything yet

**feelox :** thats fine

**feelox :** i know theyre not here

**feelox :** well chan is here so he doesnt have to say anything

**feelox :** and jisung is with bin so thats fine too

**hyunGn :** r u high

**lee3no :** what happened to we ALL have to say smth

**xxbinxx :** i have no clue whats going on

**in &out : ** hypocricy??!

**min(seung) :** hypocrisy***

**in &out : ** glad u agree min

**hyunGn :** ??

**min(seung) :** i corrected ur spelling ur welcome

**in &out : ** your*************************************

**min(seung) :** ur**********************************************************************

**in &out : ** hyunjin look at this absolute baffoonery

**min(seung) :** buffoonery*******************************

**in &out : ** WHO CARES

**lee3no :** why did we yarts from the topic?

**hyunGn :** yarts?????????

**hyunGn :** oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**hyunGn :** like stray but then backwards cuz its the gc name

**min(seung) :** well done!!!!!!!! you figured it out!!!!!!!!!!!!

**in &out : ** great thanks seungmin

**min(seung) :** what

**in &out :** now hes useless for the whole damn day from now on

**min(seung) :** how is that MY fault?

**in &out :** .

**lee3no :** maybe cuz you hurt him w ur sarcasm?

**hyunGn :** im not hurt!

**min(seung) :** what is innie saying then and why does he care if his roommate is useless or not

**min(seung) :** is innie threatening u to do all the chores?

**hyunGn :** u know im his roommate!?!

**min(seung) :** yeah he speak abt u sometimes

**in &out :** god damnit seungmin

**lee3no :** guys…………… pls

**lee3no :** where is felix

**min(seung) :** u r his roommate isnt he in ur room

**lee3no :** ah

**lee3no :** mayb is should go check on him……………………..

**xxbinxx :** pls update us

**lee3no :** why should i

**xxbinxx :** chan is there too and i need to know if theyre okay

**lee3no :** why dont u go there then

**xxbinxx :** cuz they said i couldnt

**xxbinxx :** and i just tried but they yelled me away

**xxbinxx :** it sounded like there were a lot of ppl there????????

**lee3no :** ????????????

**lee3no :** wtf

**feelox :** minho pls do not come in

**lee3no :** felix istg

**feelox :** we r HANDLING THE SITUATION

**lee3no :** lix wtf r u doing w chan and whoever else is in there 

**in &out : ** wtf is going on 

**lee3no :** FELIX ANSWER YOUR PHONE AND OPEN THE DOOR 

**xxbinxx :** chan isnt answering to both jisung and me either 

**min(seung) :** thats weird

**hyunGn :** yeah v weird

**in &out : ** jin wtf do u even know what hes talking abt

**feelox :** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**xxchristopherxx :** well uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**xxbinxx :** chan!!!!!!! wtf!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**xxchristopherxx :** look

**xxchristopherxx :** its a funny story actually 

**feelox :** have u guys ever received an egg from a friend??

**min(seung) :** what does this have to do with anything 

**lee3no :** lix pls let me into our room 

**hyunGn :** i dont think ive ever gotten an egg from a friend? 

**in &out : ** why would u even get that??? 

**xxhanniexx :** just outta nowhere? 

**feelox :** yeah just an eg

**min(seung) :** pls get to the point 

**xxchristopherxx :** i may have broken the egg felix got from someone 

**xxchristopherxx :** and uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**xxbinxx :** from who did u get it?? 

**feelox :** sana i think

**hyunGn :** who

**hyunGn :** wait! i know! sorry

**in &out : ** dont apologize

**lee3no :** FELIX PLS let me INSIDE 

**xxchristopherxx :** maybe everyone wants to get over here?? 

**in &out : ** why what do we have to do with this weird story 

**feelox :** look……

**min(seung) :** im kinda busy

**hyunGn :** is there a party there?

**xxchristopherxx :** no just……. 

**feelox :** *photo attached*

**feelox :** this

**xxhanniexx :** WTFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**lee3no :** ????? ¿??????

**hyunGn :** what the heck??????!!!!!! who tf are those guys???? 

**min(seung) :** nice photoshopping 

**feelox :** pls come over here and see for yourself 

**lee3no :** let me in then!!!! 

**xxchristopherxx :** not until everyone is here 

**in &out : ** which nr?? 

**min(seung) :** r u guys srsly going over there

**feelox :** nr 194

**xxchristopherxx :** min pls

**xxbinxx :** the rest is already here

**min(seung) :** ok whatever then if u guys wanna get pranked 

**min(seung) :** be there in a sec

* * *

maybe they had sincerely fucked up. how things had gotten to where they were now, it was honestly a bit of a blur, a string of seemingly nonsensical and nonconnected events leading up to  _ this _ . whatever  _ this _ was. 

chan was just planning on having a relaxing saturday afternoon with his old neighbour, playing games and chatting. out of nowhere, felix had pulled out an egg, however. yes. an egg.  _ ‘an egg?’ _ , chan had asked him and felix had confirmed the existence of the egg between his thumb and index finger. 

_ ‘where— where did you get your egg from?’  _ was the next question chan had asked the freckled boy. apparently he had gotten it from a friend. a friend? yes, a friend. just out of nowhere? yeah, just out of nowhere. a nice gift, chan supposed, an egg. felix seemed happy with it.

chan had taken it in his hands to examine, it seemed like a pretty normal egg. it was in a state you’d expect an egg to be in usually. he couldn’t tell if it was raw or cooked, though. the shell was cold, so it hadn’t been cooked recently.

he wanted to put it down on the desk again, but the egg had slipped from his grip, falling to the ground and cracking. chan immediately felt guilty for dropping the gift felix had gotten from a friend. after short dramatics, mourning the once perfectly smooth, but now cracked egg, felix had assured him it was okay since the egg wasn’t raw.

_ it isn’t raw?  _

_ no, why would a friend give someone a raw egg? _ what a dumb question. 

just at that moment, something happened neither of them had expected to happen. chan honestly couldn’t remember exactly what happened, the memory was all blurred and vague as if he had dreamed it but could only remember the parts that had made sense.

were there flashes of colour and light or was that a detail he had added later on into the memory? did he suddenly black out and had he woken up again like from a dream? the only thing chan was sure about was that a harsh thud had sounded behind them and suddenly there was a pile of eight young boys stacked on top of each other.

those boys weren’t a random collection of people, no, chan recognized each and every one of them. including…  _ himself and felix _ ?! the profanities that had slipped from his mouth at the sight were honestly embarrassing, but there he sat, next to felix, who was also swearing, looking at another chan and felix.

the other chan and felix weren’t exact copies, no, the other chan was wearing clothes chan had never seen in his entire life, much less had he ever worn something colourful like that. the other six boys had familiar faces as well. two of them looked identical to jisung and changbin, again except for the way they were dressed, changbin sporting a full on pink and white look, jisung wearing boring tight-fitting clothes. it was  _ weird _ .

no, weird didn’t even begin to describe the situation felix and chan had found themselves in. chan saw seungmin in there as well, but again it wasn’t quite seungmin, because he had never seen seungmin in such baggy clothes, looking completely and utterly disheveled. felix recognized minho and hyunjin in between there and chan recognized them after felix pointed it out. there was also that yang jeongin guy, chan had seen seungmin with him a couple of times.

but they weren’t them, because first of all, chan and felix were right there, looking at themselves, and at first chan was texting changbin, but the changbin in the room wasn’t texting him. changbin told him jisung was asleep in their room and not right there in front of him. after that they examined the egg again, trying to find out where they had come from and how they could send them back. then felix texted the rest via the group chat sana had made.

that’s right, it was precisely these eight boys that were part of that group chat. spooky coincidence? who knows. what else could it be? each of the others responded, but none of the boys in front of them had their phone out. the only thing they were doing was getting off of each other in a pretty loud way and staring at chan and felix as if  _ they _ were the out of the ordinary ones.

they hadn’t spoken a word to each other before minho had come banging on the door, demanding to get in. felix was too busy texting the rest and chan was too busy… staring. 

_ ‘i know i’m handsome, you don’t have to stare’,  _ (not) hyunjin had commented, seemingly flattered by chan’s staring. he didn’t know if this was, like, hyunjin’s twin or something, but last time chan had checked, he and felix definitely didn’t have any twin brothers. 

_ ‘stop staring, it’s fucking rude. you think you’re worthy of looking at me?’  _ the boy saying that looked almost identical to felix, but he definitely wasn’t related to felix, felix would never talk like that. not in a million billion gazillion years would he speak like that to anyone.

they tried to ask the eight boys to go back, but they didn’t have a clue where they had come from either. felix showed them his egg, in full cracked glory, but still nothing. no bells were ringing, no light bulbs lit up.

minho was still trying to get in, so they just decided to get the others over here. everyone. maybe that would somehow help. and so they did and now there were six boys outside of felix and minhos dorm, trying to get in, although not all of them believed what was inside.

felix took a deep breath and opened the door. everyone stayed quiet for a bit, before a chorus of screams, yelps and gasps erupted. 

“guys!! let’s not get complaints about noise!! quiet down okay!” chan ordered them, hoping they’d listen. he kind of felt responsible for the whole situation— he had dropped the egg, after all— so he also felt compelled to take the lead. “we all don’t have an explanation for whatever the heck is going on, whoever the heck those guys are—”

“whoever the heck  _ you _ guys are!” (not) felix exclaimed.

“quiet, please, uhh, not felix.” chan calmly ordered the guy.

“excuse me?  _ who? _ my name is xilef thank you very much. xilef kobgnoy eel.” (not) felix— no,  _ xilef _ had a hand on his chest, unironically offended chan had gotten his name wrong. 

everyone— everyone who had  _ not _ come out of the egg or whatever was gaping at xilef. what kind of name was that even?! chan shook his head and continued.

“uhh— i’m sorry… uhh… what was it again—?”

“xilef. xilef kobgnoy eel.” 

“right, uhh, xilef. anyway. what should we do with them?” chan gestured at the group of eight who had come out of the egg or whatever.

“uhh, send us home or something?” (not) seungmin said, but he didn’t sound very sure of himself.

“how? you guys came here because chan cracked an egg. we think. we don’t know how to get you back and… it’s not like i can keep all of you here in this dorm.” felix answered. he was right. they couldn’t, but they also couldn’t just let them roam around, could they? they wanted to go home.

“let us out then.” (not) jisung said. apparently he didn’t want to go home too badly. “i wanna go out.”

“anyway, what do we even have to do with this?” seungmin asked. real seungmin. he looked like he was ready to get the heck out. “i mean yeah, they look like us, but… can’t they just find their way home themselves? look it up on your phone.” 

“something tells me ——— doesn’t exist over here, though.” (not) changbin said softly. this was the first time he said something, he wasn’t even speaking when they first arrived and everyone was talking through each other.

“wait what?” hyunjin frowned, apparently chan wasn’t the only one who had missed the name of where they had come from.

“———.” xilef repeated, rolling his eyes. it made chan kind of angry. “do you know it?”

chan looked around the room, but no one seemed to have quite gotten the name. it was even weirder than the name xilef, chan couldn’t wrap his head around it, he certainly wouldn’t try repeating the name. could he even make those sounds?

they talked more, back and forth about how to get the eight boys home, seungmin still pretended to think it was some sort of elaborate prank, but chan had seen the way he reacted to that weird name. this wasn’t a prank. 

in the end, after a lot of bickering and arguing— it was tiring talking to these guys— they decided to let two of each of the ‘weird’ guys stay with two of the ‘real’ guys. apparently hyunjin and jeongin were also roommates, so it fit exactly. no one had to know about these guys who were definitely not them.

the more the guys from the egg spoke, the more chan came to believe they were almost the opposite of them. this (not) chan guy—  _ nahc _ , was his name, nahc gnab— he had fallen asleep in the middle of them arguing, something chan couldn’t imagine doing. he had troubles falling asleep normally. 

(not) jisung—  _ gnusij _ , was his name, gnusij nah— was complaining he wouldn’t be able to go out partying, that he would get bored stuck inside the dorms. when (not) seungmin had offered to go with him, (not) jisung told him he’d rather go alone. 

changbin had gasped loudly. jisung— real jisung or whatever— was a real homebody. he liked staying in and whenever he  _ would _ go out, it was never alone. never.

that had led to the decision that they wouldn’t put their weird counterpart together with the ‘real’ one—  _ gosh that sounds weird. _ anyway, they decided on a random draw to decide who would go with who. they had decided on (not) hyunjin— nijnuyh— and xilef to go with chan and seungmin. chan had to admit he didn’t like xilef very much, but then again the rest didn’t seem very nice either.

(not) seungmin and (not) minho— nimgnues and ohnim— would stay with jisung and changbin, they seemed a little more bearable than xilef and nijnuyh, but then again, chan was judging after only an hour of knowing the guys. his own weird counterpart, nahc, and gnusij would stay with hyunjin and jeongin. chan didn’t really know those two, so he felt kind of icky leaving someone who looked so much like him and someone who looked so much like his dear friend with people he barely knew, but they weren’t him and jisung. they weren’t. not at all. not even close. (not) jeongin and (not) changbin— nignoej and nibgnahc were their names— would be staying with minho and felix.

that was how it would be for now. 

  
it was already well into the evening when they finally,  _ finally _ , sorted everything out and everyone agreed to the plan that they would stay put in their respective assigned dorm. it was boring and kind of cruel, but at least they wouldn’t be alone. it wasn’t for long, chan hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of the introduction chapter! hope you guys'll enjoy ! 
> 
> feel free to leave comments! it helps ^^


	2. their names kinda look like our names but backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xxhanniexx : i hope they dont do anything weird when we r @ class
> 
> xxbinxx : u mean like how you sometimes eat cucumbers at 3 am while crying because of a video abt rocks
> 
> xxhanniexx : thats not weird tho >:(  
> xxhanniexx : AND  
> xxhanniexx : u have joined me enough times eating cucumbers at 3 am  
> xxhanniexx : u even eat them w ur beet spread!!!!!!!!!!!  
> xxhanniexx : and @ 3am we dont have class i hope!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> xxbinxx : i SURE HOPE NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the weird counterparts are bored and so decide to play around a little! :0
> 
> enjoyyyyy
> 
> (if you're confused: when the names are reversed, that means they're "reversed" skz also in chat!!)

**stray kids**

**xoleef :** how r ur guyses roomies

 **xoleef :** im already tired of them

 **xoleef :** especially that guy who looks like nahc hes annoying af

 **xoleef :** i dont deserve this

**nGnuyh :** yeah that fake nimgnues guy doesnt even seem to be affected by my gorgeousness

**xxnibxx :** but thats ur only worth

**nGnuyh :** exactly

 **nGnuyh :** at least the real nimgnues cares about my looks

**(gnues)nim :** yeah and ur laziness compliments mine

**xxeinnahxx :** how romantic

 **xxeinnahxx :** these guys here are uhm…

 **xxeinnahxx :** well nothing like nijnuyh and nignoej

**tou &ni : **what why

**xxeinnahxx :** theres a fax machine here

 **xxeinnahxx :** and a snail…. in a cage….

 **xxeinnahxx :** and, einni, your weird counterpart doesnt want to snuggle nijnuyhs weird counterpart

**tou &ni : **what!!! but snails are YUCKY

 **tou &ni : **and i luv cuddlies uwu <3<3<3<3

**nGnuyh :** ew

 **nGnuyh :** grossss

 **nGnuyh :** i love you nignoej but sometimes…

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** ive heard (not) nijnuyh whisper about (not) nimgnues tho

 **xxrehpotsirhcxx :** they dont seem to know each other that well in this universe or whatever

**(gnues)nim :** we dont?

**nGnuyh :** they dont***?

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** no but hyunjin or whatever was all proud he was in the same room as seungmin (?) 

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** i think that were their names

**on3eel :** v weird names

**xoleef :** thx ohnim we already knew that

**nGnuyh :** really?

 **nGnuyh :** oh 

**nGnuyh :** maybe i should ask that seungmin guy about hyunjin then 

**xxeinnahxx :** why dont you flirt w him

 **xxeinnahxx :** hyunjin will definitely like that

**nGnuyh :** i like that idea

**xoleef :** that should be fun

 **xoleef :** if he doesnt like it its even more fun

**(gnues)nim :** u guys r cruel sometimes

**xoleef :** its just a prank jeez

**on3eel :** oh gnusij btw

 **on3eel :** i dont think our weird counterparts know each other here

**(gnues)nim :** i dont think so either

**xxeinnahxx :** oh?

**on3eel :** are you going to prank them?

**xxeinnahxx :** u r stuck with that jisung guy tho

**on3eel :** yeah but i may cry or something

 **on3eel :** i mean i can try acting but you know my emotions can get the best of me

**xxeinnahxx :** okay ill try to think of something to liven up this boring stay but im not good at improvising so dont expect too much

 **xxeinnahxx :** we r probably allowed to visit the other dorms right

**nGnuyh :** yeah and otherwise you can probably convince them otherwise

**tou &ni : **can someone come over here and cuddle me then

 **tou &ni : **nibgnahc is avoiding me again :(((

**xoleef :** no deal w it

**tou &ni : **>:(

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** haha get rekt

  
  
  


**hot sauce**

**xxchristopherxx :** u guys alright?

**xxhanniexx :** yeah that ohnim guy is pretty boring

 **xxhanniexx :** he doesnt do a lot but a lot is happening on his face all the time

**xxbinxx :** and its funny watching that nimgnues guy struggle w literally everything

**xxchristopherxx :** what

 **xxchristopherxx :** they rlly are our opposites or something huh?

 **xxchristopherxx :** seungmin actually is rlly put together

**xxbinxx :** AHAHAHAHAH

**xxhanniexx :** u kno i was thinking their names kinda look like our names but backwards

**xxbinxx :** AHAHAHAHAH

**xxchristopherxx :** sungie thats ridiculous

**xxhanniexx :** i know im sorry

 **xxhanniexx :** just a little mayB

**xxbinxx :** i dont see it tho

 **xxbinxx :** how r u holdin up channie btw

**xxchristopherxx :** uhhh fine ig

 **xxchristopherxx :** i rlly dont like xilef

 **xxchristopherxx :** hes really really stuck up and selfish and rude

**xxhanniexx :** wtf

**xxchristopherxx :** and uhhh well nijnuyh is also really stuck up

 **xxchristopherxx :** but yk im handling it 

**xxhanniexx :** :(((

**xxbinxx :** hopefully itll be for a short time only

**xxchristopherxx :** yeah

**xxhanniexx :** i hope they dont do anything weird when we r @ class

**xxbinxx :** u mean like how you sometimes eat cucumbers at 3 am while crying because of a video abt rocks

**xxhanniexx :** thats not weird tho >:(

 **xxhanniexx :** AND

 **xxhanniexx :** u have joined me enough times eating cucumbers at 3 am

 **xxhanniexx :** u even eat them w ur beet spread!!!!!!!!!!!

 **xxhanniexx :** and @ 3am we dont have class i hope!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**xxbinxx :** i SURE HOPE NOT

**xxchristopherxx :** well theres not much we can do abt what they do when we r in class

**xxbinxx :** we can write a song abt it

**xxchristopherxx :** u r RIGHT

 **xxchristopherxx :** we can ALWAYS write a song abt it!!!!!!!

**xxhanniexx :** cuz we the hottest that will BLOW you away

**xxbinxx :** WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP

**xxchristopherxx :** 3RACHA

**xxbinxx :** GET SPOTLIGHT

 **xxbinxx :** btw do u think they r gossiping abt us

**xxchristopherxx :** they prob r

 **xxchristopherxx :** cuz uhhh well what were we doing just now

**xxhanniexx :** it wasnt rlly gossip tho

 **xxhanniexx :** more like describing the situation

**xxbinxx :** okay

 **xxbinxx :** they seem to know each other better than we know everyone

**xxhanniexx :** BUT do they know about how chan imagines being a mermaid when he swims competatively?!!

**xxchristopherxx :** explain how im the BOMB at swimming and naturally attracted to the beach and the ocean then

 **xxchristopherxx :** how am i not a mermaid

 **xxchristopherxx :** give ONE piece of evidence im NOT a mermaid!

**xxbinxx :** i think hes got us there

**xxhanniexx :** damn

 **xxhanniexx :** did u guys know that the space between ur upper lip and nose is called a philtrum

**xxbinxx :** omg i thot that was ur cupids bow

**xxhanniexx :** NO ur cupids bow is only the dip in ur upper lip!!!!!!!!!

 **xxhanniexx :** ur philtrum is the whole groove thingy

**xxchristopherxx :** COOL

**xxhanniexx :** ur welcome this was JFOTD (jisungs fact of the day)

**xxbinxx :** thx sungie <333333333333333

**xxchristopherxx :** i lov how u guys r probably nxt 2 each other rn

 **xxchristopherxx :** anyway imma do some more work

 **xxchristopherxx :** talk 2 u l8r

**xxhanniexx :** bye channnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**xxbinxx :** byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee bye

* * *

**min(seung) + in &out**

**min(seung) :** jeongin pls tell me hyunjin is not as ANNOYING as nijnuyh

 **min(seung) :** i already cant stand him

**in &out : **good morning seungmin how are you

**min(seung) :** annoyed

**in &out : **youll get over it sweetie

**min(seung) :**.

**in &out : **well sometimes hyunjin is a little touchy feely and soft and idk how to deal but otherwise hes a real darling

 **in &out : **why whats he doing

 **in &out : **we just woke up how bad can it be

**min(seung) :** he was freaking flirting with me

**in &out : **AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **in &out : **OH MY GOD HE FLIRTED WITH YOU THATS JDFLKDJDSFLKDJFK

 **in &out : **SEUNGMIN

 **in &out : **I CANT BREATHE

**min(seung) :** okay i hate you

**in &out : **no pls wait minnie

 **in &out : **sweetheart

 **in &out : **im done laughing in chat

 **in &out : **just

 **in &out : **tell me the deetz

**min(seung) :** ill tell you in class

**in &out : **you wont tho

**min(seung) :** ok whatever then

 **min(seung) :** he was all annoying like

 **min(seung) :** ‘dont you think im handsome???’ ‘u r pretty up there urself but not as pretty as me’ that kinda shit

 **min(seung) :** like

 **min(seung) :** have some personality or something???!

**in &out : **aww poor u

**min(seung) :** its annoying

 **min(seung) :** hes more so complimenting himself than me

 **min(seung) :** hes annoying

 **min(seung) :** he KEEPS TALKING ABOUT HIS FREAKING FACE

**in &out : **well if it makes u feel better real hyunjin hates getting compliments on his looks

**min(seung) :** oh well congratz to him for not being as fake and annoying as he could be with a face like that!!!1!

**in &out : **jesus chrst someones grumpy

**min(seung) :** yeah because xilef is also a little btch

 **min(seung) :** no wait hes a BIG btch

**in &out : **i dont hav those problems because nahc is always sleeping or sumn

 **in &out : **and gnusij is always texting or something

 **in &out : **well

 **in &out : **sometimes gnusij tries to sneak out

 **in &out : **but hes not creative enough to succeed

**min(seung) :** well nijnuyh is annoying me again pls lets go to class already

**in &out : **okay well im kinda still in my pajamas

**min(seung) :** get drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeedddddd

**in &out : **OKAY OKAY

 **in &out : **should i bring hyunjin

**min(seung) :** no

**in &out : **okay grumpy pants jesus

 **in &out : **he may cheer u up tho

**min(seung) :** i said NO

 **min(seung) :** im not in the mood to yell at someone who doesnt deserve it just because his face reminds me of someone annoying af

**in &out : **ah

 **in &out : **okay then

 **in &out : **c u later boy c u later 

**in &out : **c u later boy c u later later

 **in &out : **c u later boy c u later 

**min(seung) :** woulda coulda shoulda DIDNT

**in &out : **c u later boy c u later 

**in &out : **c u later boy c u later later

 **in &out : **c u later boy c u later 

**min(seung) :** c u later maybe NEVER

**in &out : **THAS MA BOI

**min(seung) :** pls hurry up jeongin or i will make that last statement tru 

**min(seung) :** u havent forgotten i know how to operate a helicopter have u 

**in &out : **i havent but i NEED to feed chad first

**min(seung) :** ok say hi to chad for me

**in &out : **he says hi back 

**in &out : ***photo attached* 

**min(seung) :** ok hes kinda c*te

**in &out : **HE IS THE MOST ADORABLE !!

**min(seung) :** whatever

 **min(seung) :** r u coming or not!!

**in &out : **on my way!

* * *

minho tied his purple sneakers tightly, getting ready to go to class this early afternoon. felix was already gone and their two guests were… uhh, well nignoej was still sleeping and nibgnahc was hiding. he didn’t seem to want to talk to anyone except for nignoej sometimes. 

he guessed it was fine to leave them there for now, it wasn’t like he knew the ‘real’ changbin and jeongin. _that were their names right?_ minho shrugged to himself and started making his way to class. he wondered if it would soon become warm enough for people to start wearing straw hats outside. summer wasn’t really around the corner yet, but spring was also a season for wearing straw hats, minho thought.

he should buy a straw hat himself, although he liked seeing other people in straw hats more. the thought of someone digging dirt with a big and sturdy shovel, protecting themselves from the morning sun with a straw hat… it made minho’s fingers tingle. he shook the thoughts away.

somewhere in the hallway of the dorms still, he ran into someone familiar. _who was he again?_ the boy was smaller than he was, both in height and in broadness, with plump cheeks and round eyes. _what was his name again!? han…? han j...song?_

anyway, he was definitely coming toward minho. “hi there, o— uhh... minho.” the boy winked. okay. 

“hi. your name was… han jisung?” suddenly the name had come back to him. he remembered now. han jisung. it was the funny guy from the party. at least— he was funny after a drink or two a little more into the party. that was if minho had remembered correctly.

“yeah it is.” jisung nodded as if he himself needed to confirm that fact too. “anyway, are you on your way to class? nice shoes, by the way.”

“yeah i am. and thanks.” his voice was pretty soulless, but he was flattered by the compliment on his shoes. jisung looked around the hall for a second before meeting minho’s eyes again. minho didn’t really understand what was going on, but whatever. he didn’t mind being late.

“you know, i’ve had my eye on you for a while.” jisung eyed him up and down as if to emphasize his words. minho felt his ears heat up a little. since when was jisung so forward? well, minho didn’t really know him, so maybe this wasn’t surprising. the boy looked around the hall again. “with this whole stressful situation going on… i thought maybe we could do something together sometime.”

_oh._ “uhh, i don’t know about that.” maybe minho should get to class. jisung dropped his eyes down. “i don’t really know you that well.” 

“i know! we can use it to get to know each other better, you know?” jisung looked up again. minho squinted. something was off. he tried to walk past the boy but he stopped him. “come on! it’ll be fun. you can choose a place. please pick me up from my dorm at seven. day doesn’t matter. just think about it? i’m sure it’ll be fun.”

jisung looked around the hall again and let minho go after. minho walked to class a bit dazed after that. _that was a little desperate? or not? i can choose a place and a day? hmmm… what about 6am in a nice field of corn or something? a rice field? no wait, he said pick him up at seven. in the morning? wait! why am i seriously thinking about this?_

minho shook his head again. it’s not like he didn’t want to make friends with jisung, it just was a little strange… the way jisung asked him out was a bit strange. but whatever. he tucked the option away for now, letting it sink in for now. maybe he would do it. maybe he would not.

for now he would let it rest, instead thinking more about if he could make a dance inspired by planting crops or something. that was an interesting concept. he didn’t actually know how it worked, but he could capture the feeling maybe. it was still a work in progress, still just a cobweb in the attic of his mind, gathering dust and growing every once in a while.

* * *

**stray kids**

**xxeinnahxx :** i did it guys!!

 **xxeinnahxx :** at least i think so

**(gnues)nim :** u did what

**xxeinnahxx :** asked minho out!

 **xxeinnahxx :** he thought i was jisung so i just went with it

**nGnuyh :** lol

 **nGnuyh :** meanwhile i think seungmin hates me HAHA

 **nGnuyh :** he was so eager to get tf outta the room

**xoleef :** you had to see his face

 **xoleef :** gold

**(gnues)nim :** i feel kinda bad for my lookalike tho

**nGnuyh :** its for the greater good

 **nGnuyh :** like those guys r like opposite of us right

 **nGnuyh :** so if he hates me

 **nGnuyh :** that means he loves hyunjin

**xxnibxx :** is that how it works tho

**nGnuyh :** YES

**on3eel :** how did minho react

**xxeinnahxx :** well

 **xxeinnahxx :** im bad at improvising so i kind of messed up

 **xxeinnahxx :** he didnt agree with words u know but

 **xxeinnahxx :** i have a feeling thingsll go well

**on3eel :** why

 **on3eel :** because i like you?

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** gross

**nGnuyh :** well duh because if you guys like each other then obv your lookalikes will do so too

**xoleef :** but then you and nimgnues love each other as well

**(gnues)nim :** i kinda do

**nGnuyh :** …………………………………………………

 **nGnuyh :** NIM WHAT ARE YOU SUDDENLY SAYING

**tou &ni : **hes agreeing with you

**nGnuyh :** look

 **nGnuyh :** uhh it was just a theory

 **nGnuyh :** maybe its as nib said

 **nGnuyh :** im flirting with seungmin

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** u guys are being confusing and gross

 **xxrehpotsirhcxx :** its making me tired

**tou &ni : **everything makes you tired

**(gnues)nim :** i kinda love everyone

**on3eel :** me too 

**xxeinnahxx :** well

 **xxeinnahxx :** okay

**xoleef :** gross

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are happening!!


	3. sleep tight good night stay away from fright tonight because we will be alright if we go to sleep enjoying the sight of the moon shining white light so dream of your knight in shining armor who will write you a song after a fight despite being quite tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in&out : real hyunjin is nice tho!!! >:((
> 
> in&out : hes a real darling!!
> 
> min(seung) : im SURE he is
> 
> min(seung) : but he has the same face as nijnuyh
> 
> min(seung) : a face i want to SMASH
> 
> in&out : SEUNGMIN SWEETIE ITS TIME FOR A TIME OUT
> 
> in&out : LETS NOT HURT HYUNJINS FEELINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungmin is annoyed and minho is slightly confused, that's it.
> 
> enjoy! ^^

**sdik yarts**

**xxchristopherxx :** hey guys

**xxchristopherxx :** do yall have time during lunch to come together and talk

**xxchristopherxx :** maybe make a plan

**xxchristopherxx :** yk for how to send those guys home

**feelox :** sure! omw

**in &out : ** where u at

**xxbinxx :** we r @ the cafeteria near the production studios

**xxbinxx :** u can recognize us by the smell of fresh vegetables, garlic powder and vinegar

**lee3no :** what

**xxhanniexx :** chan is chopping fresh vegetables and making taco sauce for his lunch

**min(seung) :** does it need to be today

**xxchristopherxx :** as soon as possible right

**in &out : ** sorry minnie is a lil grumpy today

**xxchristopherxx :** of course im sorry

**hyunGn :** is something wrong with gerrit?

**min(seung) :** what no 

**min(seung) :** gerrit is fine

**min(seung) :** how do u even know about gerrit

**lee3no :** i dont follow

**lee3no :** btw who are @ the cafeteria rn

**in &out : ** i tell hyunjin a lot minnie sweetie

**in &out : ** n he listens well

**feelox :** me n 3racha r @ the cafe

**lee3no :** who

**feelox :** the xx guys

**lee3no :** RIGHT

**lee3no :** ok i guess ill come too

**min(seung) :** can we do it another time

**min(seung) :** i dont feel like ruining the mood

**xxbinxx :** why

**feelox :** whats wrong :(

**xxchristopherxx :** as i said nijnuyh n xilef arent the nicest

**min(seung) :** ill probably get angry when i see hyunjins face today

**min(seung) :** no ill definitely get angry

**min(seung) :** he boils my blood

**hyunGn :** :////

**in &out : ** real hyunjin is nice tho!!! >:((

**in &out : ** hes a real darling!!

**min(seung) :** im SURE he is

**min(seung) :** but he has the same face as nijnuyh

**min(seung) :** a face i want to SMASH

**in &out : ** SEUNGMIN SWEETIE ITS TIME FOR A TIME OUT

**in &out : ** LETS NOT HURT HYUNJINS FEELINGS

**xxchristopherxx :** okay maybe its better if we all gather another time

**feelox :** we can still brainstorm a bit right?

**lee3no :** right i came all the way over here and im not even getting a taco

**lee3no :** there are a LOT of tacos here

**lee3no :** is he really going to eat ALL of them

**xxhanniexx :** yeah when hes finished with the veggies and sauce

**xxhanniexx :** did you guys know the word taco comes from the nahuatl word ‘tlahco’ which means ‘half or in the middle’

**xxhanniexx :** it refers to the way a taco is made!

**min(seung) :** wow

**min(seung) :** whats nahuatl?

**in &out : ** good!

**in &out : ** distract him with knowledge!!

**xxhanniexx :** language spoken by nahua people in central mexico if i remember correctly!

**xxhanniexx :** i once saw a documentary about tacos

**lee3no :** why

**xxhanniexx :** because channie always eats tacos!

**hyunGn :** thats cute

**xxchristopherxx :** COOL!!!!!

**lee3no :** okay………………

**lee3no :** do you like tacos too or do you like chan?

**xxhanniexx :** me?

**lee3no :** yeah

**min(seung) :** arent you two sitting near each other

**xxbinxx :** they are

**xxbinxx :** they r looking at each other now

**xxbinxx :** jisung is trying to speak but its kinda awkward

**feelox :** i can confirm

**feelox :** chan is finishing up his taco sauce

**xxbinxx :** sungies shy

**xxbinxx :** minho is squinting at him

**feelox :** i cant tell if hes confused or if he just has something in his eye

**xxbinxx :** minho says they will just txt for now

**hyunGn :** thx for the commentary

**xxhanniexx :** BIN!!

**lee3no :** okay well?

**xxhanniexx :** i like both channie and tacos ig

**lee3no :** ok

**xxbinxx :** he also likes watching documentaries

**xxhanniexx :** why are we talking abt this we should talk abt CHAN

**lee3no :** …?

**xxbinxx :** YES LETS TALK ABOUT CHAN

**xxchristopherxx :** NO!!1!!1!!!

**xxchristopherxx :** we should BRAINSTORM!

**in &out : ** good

**in &out : ** u guys do that

**in &out : ** good luck w that

**hyunGn :** ill come too btw!

**hyunGn :** if im not too late

* * *

“please don’t leave me yet, innie…” seungmin whined, tugging on the youngers arm. jeongin let out a deep sigh and shrugged seungmin off. they were just arriving at jeongin and hyunjins dorm and seungmin really didn’t want to go back to his own dorm. he didn’t want to go back to nijnuyh and xilef. 

“you can’t sleep over. there’s no room!” jeongin crossed his arms defiantly. “we already decided to take turns in who sleeps on the couch and who sleeps on the floor. we’re lucky nahc can fall asleep anywhere.”

“xilef kept complaining about not being able to sleep in a bed until he forced chan out of his bed and chan slept on the couch. nijnuyh slept on the floor— as he deserves— because he didn’t fit on the couch.” seungmin sighed. he had offered chan to sleep in his bed, but chan insisted he should sleep in a bed because he was also taller than chan. seungmin knew chan didn’t sleep well usually, so he felt bad, but he didn’t know how to convince him.

“anyway— i really don’t want to go back. what if nijnuyh flirts with me again and i punch him in the face?” seungmin shook his head. he would definitely get in trouble if he did that. 

“at least you’ll be able to easily discern him and hyunjin if you do that.” jeongin shrugged. 

right at that moment hyunjin came out of the dorm, making seungmin jump out of his skin. he quickly turned around to avoid looking at him.

“hey innie—! oh. uhh… hi, seungmin?” hyunjins voice gave him goosebumps. not in a good way, unfortunately. he felt an elbow poke his side.

“don’t be rude! seungmin, please suck it up and say hi to hyunjin.” jeongin scolded him, but seungmin didn’t want to be rude, that was the exact reason he didn’t want to turn around. “please be a sweetie and turn around.”

“hi hyunjin.” he said, his back still turned to his friends roommate. he tried a wave too. “sorry about this.” 

“uhh… it’s fine i guess?” hyunjin muttered. shyly? seungmin couldn’t see his face so he didn’t know. 

suddenly he felt two hands grab his shoulders and forcefully turn him around to face hyunjin. during the two seconds before seungmin closed his eyes he could see hyunjin had a kind expression on his face and was definitely wearing different clothes from nijnuyh. maybe he could do it.

he slowly opened his eyes to look at hyunjin. seeing his face flared something in his chest, but his expression was way better than he had expected. 

“there you go!” jeongin patted him on the back and hyunjin showed a small smile. maybe it wasn’t so bad to look at him. “was that so hard?”

“well i guess not… but how could i know hyunjin already looks way nicer than nijnuyh!” seungmin huffed and looked away. he didn’t need to look at hyunjin for too long. 

“because hyunjin is like the opposite of nijnuyh?” 

seungmin scoffed. he knew that. but could you blame him for not wanting to get angry at him just in case hyunjins face would utterly piss him off? 

“i hope you’re not too annoyed with my face to ever talk to me.” hyunjin said and chuckled a bit.

“no of course not. i’ll get over it.” seungmin wasn’t that weak. he would get over it. but not now. “i— i guess i’ll go to my own dorm now.”

“you do that, sweetie. go give gerrit some nice water.” jeongin told him. 

“i watered gerrit yesterday! he’s a succulent!” seungmin rolled his eyes and then said goodbye to the two roommates. suddenly he was itching to get out of there, embarrassed by the way he was treating hyunjin. 

“good luck!” hyunjin called after him.  _ god damnit why is he being all nice?! _

“maybe you can poke nijnuyh in the eye with gerrit!” jeongin yelled. no way he would use gerrit on a bitch like nijnuyh. 

_ this whole situation is just annoying.  _ he took wide strides towards his dorm, suddenly determined to just face the situation head on. he took a deep breath before opening the door. chan was already inside, he saw immediately. 

xilef and nijnuyh were lying on seungmins bed, scrolling through their phone. seungmin hoped they wouldn’t notice him coming in, but of course they did. 

“hey, seungmin~~ are you glad to see me? glad to see my handsome face again? did you miss this masterpiece~?” nijnuyh batted his eyelashes at him and spoke in a fakely sweet voice. incredibly annoying already. 

“shut up please.” seungmin sighed. he couldn’t really go and sit on his bed now that  _ they _ were on it. 

“aww… why? are my full lips too irresistible for you?” nijnuyh made a kissy face at him and seungmin fought the urge to choke him with a pillow.  _ no more reactions for him. _ he shook his head and went to sit as his desk to do some work next to chan. his roommate was working on his laptop with headphones on. understandable.

seungmin also plugged in his earphones, ignoring nijnuyh’s other comments.  _ thank god hyunjin isn’t like this.  _ he eyed gerrit on his right and gave it a sad look.  _ did those two annoy you, gerrit? i hope not too much. you understand my pain, right? sigh… i’ll make sure those guys get out of here quickly! i’ll do it all for you gerrit! _

seungmin snickered to himself.  _ what am i even doing, thinking to my cactus… my lovely cactus. although jeongin talks to chad too. thinking to a cactus is not any more weird than talking to a snail. definitely not. _

his earbuds didn’t block everything nijnuyh was saying to him, but he was getting better at ignoring him. maybe he could face hyunjin tomorrow. 

* * *

**hot sauce**

**xxhanniexx :** guys

**xxchristopherxx :** its 2am sungie

**xxhanniexx :** did you guys know there was only hydrogen and helium in the early universe!

**xxchristopherxx :** what!

**xxchristopherxx :** COOL!!

**xxhanniexx :** well you know in terms of particles

**xxhanniexx :** not counting light particles

**xxchristopherxx :** i thought light was a wave

**xxhanniexx :** right! im also confused! but theres a lot of videos so maybe ill find out tonight!

**xxbinxx :** he has fallen into the hole of scary astrophysics vids

**xxhanniexx :** got SUCKED into the black hole of astrophysics vids!!!!!

**xxbinxx :** i dont understand 90% of what they r saying

**xxchristopherxx :** i need to know where all other stuff came from tho!!!!

**xxchristopherxx :** they say we are made of stardust right

**xxchristopherxx :** so do stars make the other stuff?

**xxhanniexx :** YES

**xxhanniexx :** CHAN I WAS JUST WATCHING A VID ON THAT AND

**xxhanniexx :** stars shine because of the energy released when hydrogen and helium fuse to form heavier stuff!!

**xxhanniexx :** and they form heavier and heavier stuff

**xxhanniexx :** and when they explode they make even heavier stuff!!

**xxchristopherxx :** WOW

**xxbinxx :** how does that even work

**xxbinxx :** wait dont tell me right now im tired i kinda wanna go to sleep

**xxbinxx :** im kinda vibing with nimgnues rn

**xxbinxx :** he also got tired from trying to watch with jisung

**xxhanniexx :** ://

**xxhanniexx :** u want a piece of juicy cucumber?

**xxbinxx :** nah imma sleep thx for the offer bruh

**xxhanniexx :** np bruh

**xxbinxx :** brah

**xxhanniexx :** ma brah

**xxbinxx :** ok ill sleep gn brahs

**xxhanniexx :** gn bruuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yo

**xxchristopherxx :** yooo hhhh

**xxbinxx :** yah

**xxhanniexx :** yuh

**xxbinxx :** yeh

**xxbinxx :** ILL DEFINITELY SLEEP NOW STOP DISTRACTING ME

**xxchristopherxx :** gn binnie ^^

**xxchristopherxx :** good choice to go to sleep

**xxchristopherxx :** sungie youll sleep soon too?

**xxhanniexx :** yuh

**xxhanniexx :** do you wanna piece of juicy cucumber channie?

**xxchristopherxx :** do you have to word it like that?

**xxhanniexx :** yes its obligatory

**xxhanniexx :** have u ever read the rules chan

**xxhanniexx :** cuz sometimes i wonder if youve ever read the rules

**xxchristopherxx :** ?

**xxhanniexx :** exactly

**xxchristopherxx :** sometimes i wonder too

**xxhanniexx :** sometimes i even wonder if you can even READ

**xxchristopherxx :** ?

**xxchristopherxx :** okay now u r crossing the LINE

**xxhanniexx :** frick

**xxhanniexx :** apologies

**xxhanniexx :** i was only Jestering

**xxchristopherxx :** its okay <333333333

**xxhanniexx :** ew yucky

**xxhanniexx :** anyway do you want a JUICY and LUSH piece cucumber

**xxchristopherxx :** ://///

**xxchristopherxx :** nah brah im good

**xxhanniexx :** are you sodium bromide??

**xxhanniexx :** because NaBro!!

**xxchristopherxx :** dfljksdjflkefkjlskdfjlskfjlafkljsfji

**xxhanniexx :** frankly idk what to do w that

**xxchristopherxx :** pls go to sleep i dont wanna wake up the roomies

**xxhanniexx :** okkies 

**xxhanniexx :** sleep tight good night stay away from fright tonight because we will be alright if we go to sleep enjoying the sight of the moon shining white light so dream of your knight in shining armor who will write you a song after a fight despite being quite tired from a journey so he might just join you on your right side tonight and to his delight youll be fast asleep holding onto your pillow tight dreaming of how bright youll shine in the limelight flying to great heights so dont be contrite because soon enough youll get the green light to follow those dreams and stand in the sunlight but now its approaching midnight so i invite you to not dwell too much on the foresight promised by the starlight and close your eyes and reunite with slumber while i recite this poem which will ignite the light that makes you shine so bright

**xxchristopherxx :** holy heck

**xxchristopherxx :** PerHaps u r a lyrical genius sungie

**xxhanniexx :** ur welcome

**xxhanniexx :** gn channie!!!!

  
**xxchristopherxx :** gn !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell to me abt astrophysics


	4. i have a left over beach umbrella in case he does rob u guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xxbinxx : why didnt u ask?
> 
> xxhanniexx : :///////////////////
> 
> xxbinxx : did u run
> 
> xxhanniexx : :\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\
> 
> xxbinxx : oh my god u ran
> 
> xxbinxx : u can still ask him
> 
> xxhanniexx : :///////////////////
> 
> xxbinxx : han jisung
> 
> xxhanniexx : seo changbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the eight boys gather to talk about how to get their lookalikes home and jisung is afraid of social interaction (mood)
> 
> enjooooyyy

**sdik yarts**

**feelox :** gooooooooooddd jolly morning guys!!

**in &out : ** since when has it become a Thing to chat here

**feelox :** it hasnt

**feelox :** YET

**feelox :** huehahahahaha

**in &out : ** uhhh

**feelox :** anyway i have a leftover shiitake mushroom if anyones interested 

**hyunGn :** fungus 

**lee3no :** did u grow it urself? 

**min(seung) :** a singular shiitake mushroom? 

**feelox :** no and yes

**lee3no :** too bad

**feelox :** anyone? 

**feelox :** going once 

**feelox :** going twice 

**lee3no :** me

**feelox :** and SOLD to my lovelee3no roommate 

**xxbinxx :** guys guys guys

**xxbinxx :** YOU GUYS NEED TO LOOK AT WHAT JISUNG SEND US YESTERDAY

**xxbinxx :** *photo attached*

**xxhanniexx :** binniiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**xxhanniexx :** whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**feelox :** HOLY SHIT

**feelox :** THATS SOME POETIC SHIT RIGHT THERE

**min(seung) :** u wrote that at 2.30 am?

**min(seung) :** damn

**xxchristopherxx :** i couldnt sleep because my brain was repeating it 346736398223894x until i remembered every word

**xxhanniexx :** WHY

**xxchristopherxx :** because 

**lee3no :** is he going to type it all out 

**min(seung) :** i think he is

**lee3no :** im impressed

**hyunGn :** wait so the xx guys

**hyunGn :** r u a couple

**xxbinxx :** no

**lee3no :** ok

**xxhanniexx :** only if u mean a couple of Hot Guys!!! 

**xxbinxx :** ExactlY!! 

**hyunGn :** okay i didnt mean it like that 

**xxchristopherxx :** sleep tight good night stay away from fright tonight because we will be alright if we go to sleep enjoying the sight of the moon shining white light so dream of your knight in shining armor who will write you a song after a fight despite being quite tired from a journey so he might just join you on your right side tonight and to his delight youll be fast asleep holding onto your pillow tight dreaming of how bright youll shine in the limelight flying to great heights so dont be contrite because soon enough youll get the green light to follow those dreams and stand in the sunlight but now its approaching midnight so i invite you to not dwell too much on the foresight promised by the starlight and close your eyes and reunite with slumber while i recite this poem which will ignite the light that makes you shine so bright 

**in &out** **:** cool beans! 

**in &out : ** well done im proud of you and so is CHAD 

**feelox :** who is CHAD

**in &out : ** my SNAIL 

**feelox :** thats tight!!

**feelox :** n e way r we meeting during lunch?

**min(seung) :** yeah its fine

**hyunGn :** really?! 

**min(seung) :** yeah i can handle seeing hyunjin i think 

**min(seung) :** now that ive actually spoken to him once i already know hes not nearly as bad and annoying as nijnuyh 

**in &out : ** well THANK YOU again seungmin 

**min(seung) :** what

**in &out : ** hyunjins useless again

**min(seung) :** again what did i do

**in &out :** hes FAXING his fam, sweetie

**xxbinxx :** ??? 

**hyunGn :** they love it when i fax them

**xxchristopherxx :** so we will meet during lunch? same table as last time? 

**lee3no :** sure

**feelox :** yes sir!! 

**in &out : ** yes 

**min(seung) :** okay

**hyunGn :** okidoki 

**xxbinxx :** wait was the thing about the fax machine fr?

**hyunGn :** ye

**hyunGn :** i offered nahc and gnusij to fax

**hyunGn :** but they didnt know anyone who owned a fax machine back where they come from

**xxbinxx :** too baD

**in &out : ** gnusij was trying to fax random people tho

**in &out : ** but hyunjin takes no shit on his fax machine!

  
  


**hyunGn :** i dont!!

* * *

“tacos again?” was the first thing minho said as he joined chan, changbin and jisung in the cafeteria. chan was chopping paprika on his favourite black chopping board while changbin and jisung were enjoying a sandwich. minho was eyeing the vegetables. 

“yeah of course! i’ll bring extra ones next time, haven’t had time to do shopping yet.” chan send the boy a polite smile. minho was the first one to arrive this time. jisung didn’t know if he was a person that was usually early or that he just had class close to the cafeteria.

the only thing jisung knew about minho was from what he heard from felix every once in a while, what he remembered from that one party and what he could conclude from having ohnim as his temporary roommate. he didn’t want to assume things, but from what he had seen, his suspicions that minho would be stone-faced— opposite to ohnim’s dramatics that were always showing on his face— were right. jisung also knew he was a dancer just like felix.

“what are you two eating?” minho sat down across from jisung, next to changbin and eyed their food next. 

“bread. with herring and beet spread.” changbin answered and minho frowned as if he didn’t believe the boy. 

“he’s not kidding. he always eats weird things.” jisung commented and nodded towards his friend and roommate. changbin had a strange taste in food. 

“did you grow the beets yourself?” minho asked changbin. a pretty strange question, jisung supposed, but then again, changbin was the one who was eating fish and beets on his bread. 

“no. i don’t know how to do that.” the smaller answered. “i also don’t know how to make beet-herring spread.” 

“what do you have?” minho turned to jisung, but before jisung could answer, felix came plopping down at the table. he gave minho his shiitake mushroom. what a nice gift, jisung thought. hyunjin, jeongin and seungmin joined them shortly after. minho looked at him after everyone sat down, apparently still interested in what he was eating. 

“uhh—” jisung suddenly felt his throat close up. he wasn’t particularly good with strangers, especially when it was a conversation his friends weren’t involved in. “eggs. i’m eating eggs on my bread. egg sandwich.”

“oh, yummy.” seungmin commented and leaned a bit closer to inspect jisung’s lunch. jisung blinked and pressed his lips together. hyunjin luckily distracted seungmin with a question about if he liked eggs. minho let out a breath through his nose, a corner of his mouth quirking up, seemingly amused with something. 

“do you own chickens?” minho then asked, a smirk still tugging on his lips, as if he was about to burst into laughter— or as if he was about to smile real wide or something.

_ oh my gosh they are already making fun of me.  _ he shook his head instead of giving an answer and then he wiggled himself a little closer to chan, hopefully hiding his embarrassment. he hoped they would get on with business already. 

and they did, luckily, brainstorming about how to get those guys back to where they came from. hyunjin suggested breaking and eating the egg felix had gotten from sana, but chan thought that was a little risky. seungmin suggested cooking more eggs, or asking for another egg from sana.

“was this her plan?” chan suddenly wondered out loud.

“i tried asking her, but she was just giggling. i don’t think she believed a word i was saying.” felix sighed and made a face. “i even gave her an amphora as a gift! but she looked like she knew nothing.”

“a  _ what _ ?” hyunjin asked, eyes wide.  _ amphora! right, what do i know about this? uhh… come on, brain, let’s remember! _

“an amphora!” felix repeated. he didn’t explain any further. did that mean jisung should do it? but maybe he had remembered the facts wrongly. that would be embarrassing.

“what’s that?” jeongin asked and then looked at seungmin, who shook his head to the silent question asking if he knew what an amphora was. 

“you know, like— a thing— you know?” felix was imitating the shape with his hands, which he did pretty well, but the rest didn’t seem to get it. “you know with the black and the orange! like— like so! you know?”

“was it a red-figure or black-figure one?” jisung decided to ask to help his friend out. things started coming back.

“black-figure!” felix exclaimed. “i think.”

“it’s like a container that looks a bit like a vase or a bottle.” jisung said, a little more comfortable to speak now. he searched up a picture on his phone and showed it to the rest. “like this?”

“exactly!” felix confirmed, nodding excitedly.

“where the hecking heck did you get something like that!” changbin was staring at felix with wide eyes. felix just shrugged.

“y’know. somewhere. in a store.” 

“anyway! are you sure sana wasn’t just playing dumb?” seungmin pulled the conversation back on track single handedly, steered that train carriage right back on the rails.

“why would she do that?” the freckled boy tilted his head in question. 

“because maybe this was her plan?” seungmin said in return. hyunjin gasped and took hold of jeongin’s arm.

“her plan!?” he hissed. 

“the turns have tabled!” jeongin joined the dramatics. “but, really, seungmin, sweetie, why would she do that?” 

“maybe for the same reason she created the group chat.” chan spoke up for the second time since everyone had arrived. this meant he had finished his tacos. the whole table went silent, they were all looking at chan, whose ears went bright red at the sudden attention.

“you know? to get us to make friends with each other.” chan said, rubbing his ears between his fingers, but his voice was steady. 

“why would she go this far? how did she even do it? why care?” seungmin asked questions a mile a minute, even though he had suggested this had been her plan in the first place.

“should i talk to her again?” felix proposed.

“i can also talk to her.” chan offered instead, which maybe was a better plan indeed. they agreed on doing that for now. 

they gossiped a bit about each others weird counterparts after that and contemplated letting them out of the dorms, because it was probably better to let them out themselves than to have them sneak out on their own.

they would come back, was their reasoning. after all, they didn’t have anything on them, didn’t have anywhere else to sleep other than the dorms. if they’d let them out, they wouldn’t be allowed around the university, in case they’d run into people who knew the ‘real’ ones. 

  
  


after lunch, jisung packed up to go back to class. it was a working class, so not too exciting, but he could focus better in a working class than at home, so he tried going every time he could. about to leave the cafeteria, he noticed someone in his peripheral vision. it made him slightly nervous and he contemplated turning around, but soon the person made themselves known by jogging up next to him.

it was minho. he was looking at him with a curious look. “hi, i just realized you never told me what your dorm room number is.” 

_ what? should i have told him that?  _ jisung swallowed. minho wasn’t asking with ill intent, it seemed, but it was still a weird way to phrase the question. why would he even need that?

“172.” he blurted out. 

_ frick!  _

minho opened his mouth to speak but jisung’s fight or flight instincts were kicking right through the freaking door and in his case fight or flight always meant  _ flight _ so he turned on his heels and ran right out of the cafeteria. he would deal with whatever that was later.

**HOT roomies**

**xxhanniexx :** bin

**xxhanniexx :** binnie r u busy?

**xxbinxx :** nah not really

**xxbinxx :** why

**xxhanniexx :** i kinda accidentally gave out our room nr

**xxbinxx :** why!

**xxbinxx :** to who!

**xxbinxx :** r we going to get robbed now?

**xxhanniexx :** no???

**xxhanniexx :** at least

**xxhanniexx :** i SURE HOPE NOT

**xxbinxx :** i SURE HOPE NOT

**xxbinxx :** did u give our room nr to a stranger ji…

**xxbinxx :** ohnim and nimgnues r there…

**xxhanniexx :** no! not a complete stranger!

**xxhanniexx :** im afraid of those!

**xxbinxx :** i kno bro

**xxbinxx :** but u made it sound like that

**xxbinxx :** a lil

**xxhanniexx :** sorry 

**xxbinxx :** its okay

**xxbinxx :** it could as well have been me whod done smth like that

**xxhanniexx :** yeah thats true

**xxbinxx :** i know i said it but

**xxbinxx :** u dont have to agree orz

**xxhanniexx :** but i did :D

**xxhanniexx :** u r welcome ;))))))))))))))))

**xxbinxx :** orz

**xxbinxx :** who did u give it to tho

**xxbinxx :** and why

**xxhanniexx :** uhh minho

**xxhanniexx :** cuz he asked

**xxbinxx :** why

**xxhanniexx :** idk

**xxbinxx :** ydk??!!

**xxhanniexx :** affirmative

**xxbinxx :** why didnt u ask?

**xxhanniexx :** :///////////////////

**xxbinxx :** did u run

**xxhanniexx :** :\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**xxbinxx :** oh my god u ran

**xxbinxx :** u can still ask him

**xxhanniexx :** :///////////////////

**xxbinxx :** han jisung

**xxhanniexx :** seo changbin

**xxbinxx :** pls ask him why he needed our room nr

**xxhanniexx :** dont wanna :/

**xxbinxx :** han peter jisung

**xxhanniexx :** seo baby changbin

**xxhanniexx :** why dont u do it…

**xxbinxx :** did he ask ME

**xxhanniexx :** no but its our room…

**xxbinxx :** did he ask ME

**xxhanniexx :** binnnnniiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**xxbinxx :** sunnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee

**xxbinxx :** i dont wanna do it eitherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**xxhanniexx :** he made it sound like i shouldve told him our room nr earlier so what if thats true and i embarrass myself ://///

**xxbinxx :** why on EARTH would you have should have told him our dorm room nr…!

**xxhanniexx :** IDK

**xxbinxx :** just text him

**xxhanniexx :** WHAT IF

**xxhanniexx :** what if i txt felix instead

**xxhanniexx :** i am a genius sometimes

**xxbinxx :** -.-

**xxbinxx :** tell me if u get answers

**xxhanniexx :** will do!

**xxhanniexx :** signing off for now!

**xxhanniexx :** this has been han jisung

**xxhanniexx :** broh!

**xxbinxx :** c ya l8r broh!

  
  


**xxhanniexx + feelox**

**xxhanniexx :** hi lixie

**xxhanniexx :** can i ask u smth

**feelox :** sure anytime!

**feelox :** sup brother?!

**xxhanniexx :** do u perhaps know why minho wanted to know my n binnies room nr

**feelox :** uhh no

**feelox :** should i ask him for you?

**xxhanniexx :** uhm… idk

**xxhanniexx :** idk if thats awkward

**xxhanniexx :** he hasn’t mentioned anything?

**feelox :** nope

**xxhanniexx :** he has never mentioned me or binnie to you?

**feelox :** nope!

**feelox :** not specifically

**xxhanniexx :** ok guess ill just uhhhhhhhhh let us get robbed then or something

**feelox :** minho wouldnt rob u!!

**feelox :** i think!!

**feelox :** i have a left over beach umbrella in case he does rob u guys

**xxhanniexx :** OTL

**feelox :** i can ask abt u but minho can be evasive at times

**xxhanniexx :** OTL

**feelox :** why dont u want to ask?

**xxhanniexx :** im scared ill embarrass myself

**xxhanniexx :** cuz he made it seem like it was obvious why he should know and i shouldve told him sooner

**feelox :** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**feelox :** scary indeed

**feelox :** im talking to him rn

**xxhanniexx :** WHAT

**xxhanniexx :** lix waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt

**xxhanniexx :** wait a sec

**xxhanniexx :** what r u saying

**xxhanniexx :** lixie

**xxhanniexx :** liXie

**xxhanniexx :** brother

**xxhanniexx :** my bro

**xxhanniexx :** OTL

**feelox :** what?

**feelox :** i just said i was txting u

**feelox :** and he asked abt what

**feelox :** and i said abt beach umbrellas

**feelox :** and then he asked me if you liked the beach

**feelox :** and i said yeah i guess why do ya wanna kno?

**feelox :** and then he shrugged

**xxhanniexx :** what does that mean

**feelox :** idk sorry man

**xxhanniexx :** OTL

**xxhanniexx :** ok thx man………

**xxhanniexx :** ill now do my walk of shame home and tell binnie……

**feelox :** good luck man!

* * *

jisung let his head slump as he dragged himself to his dorm. changbin should be there already, he knew his friends schedule. he pouted and kicked the floor a little.  _ why do i have to be so useless with people…? i hope changbin understands... _

before he could descend into a spiral of negativity, he was distracted by someone who was carrying a briefcase.  _ huh? a business major? but these are the music and dance major dorms?  _

“hi, jisung!” 

jisung shot his head up and stood face to face— well actually more like face to  _ shoulders _ — with hyunjin. he tilted his head a little more upwards to look the other in the eyes— uhh, actually it was rather looking him vaguely near the face.

“hi, hyun— hyunjin!” jisung stuttered. “why are you carrying a briefcase?” 

“oh! that’s for my dance equipment! you know— shoes, water, towel… that kinda stuff.” hyunjin held the case up for jisung to look at. 

“does that… fit?” he tilted his head and squinted. wasn’t a briefcase a little narrow to carry shoes in? he wasn’t one to judge, but he had a hard time imagining how this would be convenient. 

“yeah, duh. why would i carry my stuff in a briefcase that doesn’t fit them?” the taller rolled his eyes. “anyway! laterz!” 

“later!” jisung waved the dancer goodbye and continued his walk of shame. when he arrived at his dorm he reluctantly creaked open the door and checked the atmosphere.  _ uhh… is it safe for me to come in? i don’t know. _

he sighed and walked in, casually greeted by his three roommates. 

“ey, sungie. i told them they are free to go out as long as it’s outside of the uni area. they’re dealing alright with it.” changbin said from where he was chilling on his desk chair.

“cool.” jisung nodded. he contemplated just staying silent about The Thing now that changbin wasn’t immediately bringing it up, but he decided against it. better to get it over with right away. “uhh… neither me nor felix managed to find out why minho wanted to know our room number.”

“oh. too bad.” changbin shrugged. “i sure hope we don’t get robbed.” 

“i sure hope not.” jisung agreed.

“wait, minho asked you for your dorm room number?” ohnim suddenly spoke up, his face scrunched up in thought. jisung nodded. ohnim then mirrored the nodding. “okay.”

“do you know something about that?” changbin sat a little straighter in his chair.

“uhh… not really. i’ve never spoken directly to minho.” ohnim’s eyes scanned around the room, avoiding the gazes of the rest. “i don’t think he means harm, though.” 

“i guess you would sort of know.” nimgnues shrugged, but he didn’t sound very confident.

“why do you think that?” changbin then asked. on one hand it seemed like ohnim knew more than he was letting on, but on the other hand he seemed to be guessing. jisung was inclined to believe the statement about not meaning harm, though.

ohnim stayed quiet, didn't answer changbins question. instead, he just grabbed his phone and looked at that.  _ okay then. we still know nothing, i guess. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets hope they dont get robbed


	5. he’s like totally in love with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “oh that’s right.” nijnuyh straightened himself from where he was lying on his blanket heap on the floor. seungmin immediately shot him an angry look, which gave him more courage which he didn’t actually need. “seungmin~~?”
> 
> the boy didn’t look up now, but that was okay, nijnuyh knew he was being annoying. xilef smirked at him knowingly and reseated himself on weird-nahc’s bed, enjoying the scene. “now that we are allowed to go outside, what about a little date? you want that, don’t you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nijnuyh and seungmin are annoying each other and seungmin has had enough
> 
> enjoooooyyy

**stray kids**

**on3eel :** gnusij

**on3eel :** minho has asked jisung for his dorm room number

**xxeinnahxx :** really?

**xxeinnahxx :** nice

**xxeinnahxx :** i was afraid he wouldnt do it

**xxeinnahxx :** thx for saying that ohnim

**on3eel :** no problem

**on3eel :** are you going to do anything else?

**xxeinnahxx :** no im bad at improvising

**xxeinnahxx :** ill just sit back and watch

**xoleef :** nice going eignus!

**nGnuyh :** that reminds me

**nGnuyh :** r u guys also free to go outside now??

**nGnuyh :** i shld def ask seungmin on a date as well HAHAH

**xoleef :** yeah u should!

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** i can finally go and sleep outside!

**tou &ni : ** u guys r making the most of being here i see

**tou &ni : ** meanwhile nibgnahc is hiding 

**tou &ni : ** maybe i should go out and find some cuddles as well

**tou &ni : ** itll do me good

**on3eel :** oh btw nijnuyh

**on3eel :** what happened to u and nimgnues

**nGnuyh :** what do you mean

**nGnuyh :** im flirting with seungmin

**nGnuyh :** u r roomies w einnim right

**on3eel :** yeah

**nGnuyh :** ………………………………

**(gnues)nim :** but u r not serious abt liking seungmin right?

**xoleef :** oh im grabbing popcorn

**xoleef :** nimgnues do you not LIKE nijnuyh flirting with your weirdo counterpart?!

**(gnues)nim :** if i did i wouldnt say it

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** u guys know nimgnues never says it if something upsets him right

**xxnibxx :** hes a coward

**nGnuyh :** what would be an awful place to suggest seungmin takes me on a date?

**tou &ni : ** oh my gosh he dodged

**tou &ni : ** fight him nim!!

**on3eel :** me?

**tou &ni : ** no!!!

**xoleef :** u should suggest he comes w u to the hair salon

**nGnuyh :** genius

**nGnuyh :** he will hate that

**(gnues)nim :** i bet youll come back even more gorgeous

**nGnuyh :** i know that thanks

**nGnuyh :** and btw

**nGnuyh :** im not dense i know whats going on

**(gnues)nim :** i dont understand what u mean

**xoleef :** and yet u choose to ignore

**xoleef :** v brave nijnuyh

**xoleef :** i approve

**on3eel :** i dont get it

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** me neither

**xxnibxx :** nijnuyhs a lil shit and nimgnues is a coward

**xxeinnahxx :** thx 

**(gnues)nim :** :/

* * *

“oh that’s right.” nijnuyh straightened himself from where he was lying on his blanket heap on the floor. seungmin immediately shot him an angry look, which gave him more courage which he didn’t actually need. “seungmin~~?”

the boy didn’t look up now, but that was okay, nijnuyh knew he was being annoying. xilef smirked at him knowingly and reseated himself on weird-nahc’s bed, enjoying the scene. “now that we are allowed to go outside, what about a little date? you want that, don’t you?” 

seungmin sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn’t look at him. he didn’t really understand why someone wouldn’t want to look at his gorgeous face, but oh well, the people here were weird. “why don’t you come with me to the hair salon—?”

“what? so you can look at yourself while i am bored out of my mind?” seungmin interrupted him, something he hadn’t expected. he should have expected it, though. he knew he was being annoying. “so i can say you’ve become more gorgeous after or some shit?”

nijnuyh was a bit taken aback by that.  _ he said the same thing nimgnues said… well— almost.  _ a sudden blush creeped up his neck and he had to regain his senses for the first time against seungmin. nijnuyh usually prided himself in being able to keep up an act for a very long time and that he was not easily swayed, but somehow seungmin got to him— although not in the way the boy had probably intended.

_ come on, nijnuyh, he’s not nimgnues, you know that, even though he looks a lot like him. let’s not think about nimgnues right now. _

“yeah, exactly.” nijnuyh smirked at seungmin, crawling a bit closer to him. “i mean, i’m gorgeous, right? i don’t need anyone to tell me that, but i just  _ love  _ the attention.” 

seungmin finally gave in and turned to look at him, his expression totally not amused. “what are you trying to achieve by flirting with me, nijnuyh? is nimgnues out of your league so your trying with me?” 

_ what? _

“ha! that’s  _ ridiculous _ . i can get anyone i want.” he scoffed and hoped the blush wouldn’t spread to his face. he heard xilef snort behind him and he silently cursed him.

“i thought you’d think that, yeah. and— i also figured that  _ you _ would figure that if  _ i _ think you’re annoying and stuck up, surely nimgnues likes you, so that’s also not it.” seungmin told him right where it was at, to nijnuyh’s embarrassment. it made him kind of angry. “and you wouldn’t be trying to get me because you know i won’t give in and you don’t want to hurt your big ego, so you’re not seriously flirting.” 

chan turned to seungmin and mouthed something, probably something about not going too far. seungmin wouldn’t do that, though, nijnuyh was sure of that. 

“so, are you just trying to get a rise out of me or are there ulterior motives?” seungmin asked him. what an annoying question. he sighed and slumped back to lie down, crossing his arms behind his head.

“why would there be an ulterior motive?” not only didn’t he feel like telling seungmin about this supposed ulterior motive, he also didn’t want to think about the details himself. at first he did it because his lookalike apparently had some sort of crush on seungmin and he wanted to see how seungmin would react if he flirted. 

he continued because he kinda liked the challenge of trying to break seungmin’s walls, see if he’d get him to at least admit that he was good looking. he didn’t do it because seungmin looked like nimgnues. why would he do that if seungmin was basically opposite of nimgnues and nijnuyh was annoying seungmin? he didn’t want to annoy nimgnues.

anyway, he wasn’t really a very in-touch-with-his-feelings kind of person, so he didn’t want to think about it for too long. he  _ definitely  _ didn’t want to think about how he hadn’t seen nimgnues since the boy had said he kind of loved him… he shivered thinking about that. 

“okay i guess you don’t wanna talk about it. whatever then.” seungmin turned his back to nijnuyh again, resuming whatever he was doing earlier. nijnuyh suddenly didn’t feel like pushing any buttons anymore, so he just shrugged. 

the heap of blankets dipped a bit down next to his head as xilef came to sit next to him, cross-legged. xilef was giving him a smug look. 

“what do you want, xilef?” nijnuyh sighed and closed his eyes as a sign he didn’t feel like talking right now. he was afraid xilef saw right through him and he wanted to be smug and expose him.

“i just want to ask you one question.” he couldn’t see xilef, but he heard the fake sweetness in the boys voice. “why are you playing hard to get with nimgnues? hasn’t it been long enough?”

“two questions.” nijnuyh sighed. “those were two questions.”

“i know, i can count, you idiot. just answer them.” xilef gave his elbow a push. 

“i thought you approved of me ignoring the situation.” nijnuyh shot back.

“answer me!”

what should he answer? he didn’t have any of those sappy feelings, that’s why he was playing hard to get. he thought that if someone wanted him, they should work for it, that’s why. he didn’t want to miss out on others flirting with him because he was taken, that’s why. those were all things he could and would easily say to xilef. xilef wouldn’t notice a thing if he would say one or more of those reasons, right? 

_ ‘hasn’t it been long enough?’ pfft, what the heck is that even supposed to mean. it’s not like i’ve been leading him on or something. right? i mean, it’s not like i  _ know _ for sure that nimgnues likes me… i mean he said ‘i kinda do’ when xilef said we loved each other. of course i know he’s like totally in love with me, i’m not dense. but what if he’s not really? _

he squeezed his eyes shut for a second.  _ but surely he hasn’t liked me for that long, right? _

exactly these kinds of thoughts were ones he hated. they could make him insecure.  _ stupid feelings. _

“are you going to answer me or are you going to ignore me as well as the only gram of affection you have in that empty soul of yours?” xilef kicked him and nijnuyh blindly hit him in return. 

“shut up. first of all, it would kind of be a waste to tie myself to someone, wouldn’t it? i mean, when you have looks like me...” he opened his eyes and looked xilef right in the eyes to get the message across that he was serious. “second of all, what the heck do you mean with  _ ‘hasn’t it been long enough?’ _ ?”

“ha!” xilef scoffed. “you know what i mean. you just don’t want to accept it.”

xilef pointed an accusing finger at him and nijnuyh bit at it. 

“a— anyway!” xilef pulled his hand back quickly. “you wanna visit nimgnues for a bit?”

“no. not right now. another time.” he was not dealing right now. the dealing would have to wait for a bit.

* * *

**sdik yarts**

**min(seung) :** hello guys pls distract me from the existence of nijnuyh

**hyunGn :** why what did he do this time?

**min(seung) :** he’s still fake flirting

**min(seung) :** i think i put him on his spot for now

**min(seung) :** but who knows how long it will take for him to regain his annoying energy

**hyunGn :** oh

**hyunGn :** is he just flirting to be annoying or is he really trying?

**min(seung) :** no hes definitely not trying to get me to fall for him

**min(seung) :** hes smart enough to see im NOT enjoying anything he does

**min(seung) :** so im here to remind myself people are not inherently annoying

**feelox :** :/

**feelox :** that sucks

**xxchristopherxx :** he really put nijnuyh on his spot just now tho

**xxchristopherxx :** hes been quiet for a while now

**xxbinxx :** nice

**lee3no :** nice

**feelox :** what do you want us to do?

**in &out : ** do you want to maybe just chat with hyunjin?

**in &out : ** i think it might be good for you

**in &out : ** hyunjins really nice

**xxchristopherxx :** yeah that might be good?

**hyunGn :** i dont mind that

**in &out : ** ofc u dont darling

**in &out : ** what do ya say minnie?

**min(seung) :** sure

**hyunGn + min(seung)**

**hyunGn :** hi

**hyunGn :** im sorry my lookalike is annoying

**min(seung) :** its not your fault 

**hyunGn :** what do you wanna talk about? 

**min(seung) :** idk

**min(seung) :** how r u doing? 

**hyunGn :** fine

**hyunGn :** gnusij is out already 

**hyunGn :** nahc is doing nothing as per usual 

**hyunGn :** jeongin is singing something and im listening 

**min(seung) :** thats nice 

**hyunGn :** his voice is nice i love listening to him 

**hyunGn :** he always praises your voice too

**min(seung) :** really? 

**hyunGn :** yeah

**hyunGn :** id love to hear you sing one time too

**min(seung) :** id love to sing in my dorm but chans working on music and nijnuyh is here

**hyunGn :** do you think nimgnues can sing? 

**min(seung) :** thats an interesting q…! 

**hyunGn :** i was also wondering if two people are opposite if they like opposite people too

**min(seung) :** you mean like for example if the xx counterparts like each other the way the real ones like each other? 

**hyunGn :** yeah

**hyunGn :** well from what ive seen nahc and gnusij like each other but their dynamic is different from chan n jisung i feel??? 

**min(seung) :** makes sense 

**min(seung) :** but its weird to think about 

**hyunGn :** yeah it is it kinda hurts my head haha

**hyunGn :** i suddenly feel like eating ramen 

**min(seung) :** go get some i say

**hyunGn :** idk if its safe for me to txt while walking around outside 

**hyunGn :** what if i hit a street lamp??! 

**min(seung) :** LOL

**min(seung) :** sorry i imagined it

**min(seung) :** maybe i want nijnuyh to walk against a street lamp 

**hyunGn :** how cruel :0

**min(seung) :** im just venting tho

**hyunGn :** i know 

**min(seung) :** anyway if u wanna get some ramen u dont have to keep txting me

**min(seung) :** i already feel better

**hyunGn :** i also kinda wanna keep talking tho… 

**hyunGn :** ur welcome to talk to me anytime you want a distraction from nijnuyh btw

**min(seung) :** thanks

**min(seung) :** its nice to see someone with the same face can be so much better (way nicer and more bearable) 

**hyunGn :** shdjdjdjsdj 

**min(seung) :** if you need a listening ear and jeongin is being annoying im available too

**hyunGn :** thank you thats really nice of you 

**hyunGn :** innie is never annoying tho

**min(seung) :** WHAT 

**min(seung) :** ??? 

**hyunGn :** ???!!! 

**min(seung) :** be careful hyunjin

**min(seung) :** innie has a deceiving bright sunshine smile but he can be annoying 

**min(seung) :** doesnt he call u sweetie too or something?? 

**hyunGn :** yeah he calls me darling sometimes 

**hyunGn :** but then i just call him love and then he sort of frowns at me 

**min(seung) :** oh damn

**min(seung) :** idk if i can handle calling him smth like that

**hyunGn :** call him idiot but then like lovingly or smth

**min(seung) :** thats actually a really good idea 

**hyunGn :** who wouldve thought HAHA

**min(seung) :** ?? 

**hyunGn :** that id have a good idea

**hyunGn :** cuz im not the brightest yk

**min(seung) :** oh

**min(seung) :** :/

**min(seung) :** you dont have to say it like its bad

**hyunGn :** its not! 

**hyunGn :** im good at other stuff like working hard and surprisingly studying sometimes 

**hyunGn :** depends on if i like what im learning 

**min(seung) :** thats all that matters then right? 

**hyunGn :** exactly!! 

**min(seung) :** u still want ur ramen?? im kinda going to have dinner now as well 

**hyunGn :** yeah ig 

**min(seung) :** thx for talking to me and cheering me up! 

**min(seung) :** innie was right that this would be good for me 

**hyunGn :** no problem 

**hyunGn :** anytime 

**hyunGn :** see you around! 

**min(seung) :** enjoy your ramen ;) 

* * *

hyunjin held back a squeal as he read the messages seungmin had sent him again. he took a deep breath to calm himself and held his phone to his chest.  _ he said it was good for him to talk to me! gosh… he’s so sweet… _ he then turned to look at jeongin with a big smile. “innie!!” 

he tackled the younger into a big hug. jeongin groaned and tried to pry hyunjin off of him. 

“ugh…! what! what is it?” jeongin poked hyunjins side which made him flail and let go. “what did seungminnie say to you, darling?” 

“look!” hyunjin held out his phone for jeongin to take and look at their conversation. the younger quickly scrolled through their conversation with a light smile on his face. then he lowered the phone and sent hyunjin a lopsided smile.

hyunjin took hold of jeongins arms and shook the boy around, his teeth clenched. “thank yoooooouuuuuuu innnnnnnnnniiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee! i love you!” 

“ack! stop shaking me! i only suggested it because i thought it would be good for seungmin to talk to you. and to get you to finally  _ really _ speak with each other instead of you fantasizing about talking to him!” jeongin pushed hyunjin over but quickly grabbed him by the wrist to prevent him from hitting his head. “let’s go get some ramen for dinner finally? or do you need to swoon for a little longer?”

“hmmm…” hyunjin pondered for a bit, he was hungry and craving ramen, but he also wanted to cherish the nice feeling he had gotten from his short but sweet conversation with seungmin. ever since he had seen seungmin when he went to bring jeongin his notebooks which he had forgotten a couple of months ago, he was intrigued by him.

he asked jeongin about him and jeongin told him they were classmates, shared almost all of their classes, and they were on their way of becoming friends. hyunjin didn’t see seungmin a lot of times, but the way jeongin told hyunjin about him, made hyunjin sort of develop a crush on the boy.

it was stupid, they had never actually talked except for the very few times seungmin would come over to their dorm to study with jeongin there because the library or studios were closed. usually hyunjin wouldn’t stay in the dorms for very long when that happened, because he didn’t want to distract them.

his crush hadn’t faded and still wasn’t fading now that he had actually talked to seungmin. apparently jeongin had also told seungmin about him, for which hyunjin was glad. both because that meant seungmin knew a little about him and hyunjin wasn’t the only one who knew about seungmin, and because that meant jeongin liked him enough to talk about him with his friend.

it was also kind of stupid he was still having crushes like this as if he was in middle school or something, but he couldn’t help his feelings. he wasn’t planning on doing anything, though, because for now it was still a simple crush, he’d rather just become friends with seungmin. if the feelings would last after that, he’d see what he’d do with them then.

“ _ hello? _ earth to hyunjin?” jeongin waved a hand in front of his face.  _ how long has he been trying to get my attention?  _ “heeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllooooooooo? is there someone home?”

“y— yes! i’m here!” hyunjin shook his head and chuckled awkwardly. “sorry! let’s go get some ramen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some seungjin and nijgnues (haha) content !


	6. it was hard being smart like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xxeinnahxx : idk  
> xxeinnahxx : but if nijnuyhs reasoning is correct then yes……………………  
> xxeinnahxx : i mean because i like you a lot sortof yk…… so yk
> 
> xxrehpotsirhcxx : gross
> 
> tou&ni : cute****
> 
> xxrehpotsirhcxx : GROSS****
> 
> tou&ni : U WANNA FIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a more serious chapter this time!  
> (tw for violent language over chat!! its between xilef and nijnuyh)
> 
> enjoooyy

**hot sauce**

**xxhanniexx :** are xilef and nijnuyh annoying you as well channie?

**xxchristopherxx :** nah not really anymore

**xxbinxx :** thats good

 **xxbinxx :** that means WE can get back to annoying you

**xxhanniexx :** yes!!

**xxchristopherxx :** why :(((((((((((((((((((((

**xxbinxx :** because our ultimate goal in life is to annoy you until youre finally annoyed

**xxhanniexx :** exactly

 **xxhanniexx :** we will NOT stop until u r FINALLY annoyed

**xxchristopherxx :** that will NEVER happen

 **xxchristopherxx :** NEVER

 **xxchristopherxx :** because i lov u guys <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 **xxchristopherxx :** a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **xxchristopherxx :** a whole whole lot!!!!!!!!

**xxbinxx :** ewwwwwww

 **xxbinxx :** >://///

**xxchristopherxx :** <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

**xxhanniexx :** >.<’’

**xxbinxx :** channie >:l

**xxchristopherxx :** u guys lov me too u dont have to say it <3<3<3<3

**xxbinxx :** u r embarrassing sometimes…. :/

**xxhanniexx :** but hes right…

 **xxhanniexx :** we dont have to say it

**xxbinxx :**?

**xxhanniexx :** we can just show him by giving him lots of kisses and ATTENTION

**xxbinxx :**!

**xxchristopherxx :**?!

**xxbinxx :** yeah and we will especially look at ur face A LOT

**xxchristopherxx :** noooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**xxhanniexx :** and well SPOIL u rotten so we dont have to say it

**xxchristopherxx :** what have i done to deserve this

**xxbinxx :** YOU ARE UR AMAZING SELF

 **xxbinxx :** ur amazing pretty talented kind lovely sweet self

 **xxbinxx :** thats what uve done to deserve our unconditional love

**xxhanniexx :** and kisses

**xxchristopherxx :** pls have mercy… orz

**xxbinxx :** not a CHANCE 

**xxbinxx :** CHRIS

**xxhanniexx :** CHRISTOPHER

**xxchristopherxx :** …

 **xxchristopherxx :** :(

**xxbinxx :** u cant expect to love us and not get twice the amount of love back

 **xxbinxx :** because we are TWO

**xxhanniexx :** TWO

 **xxhanniexx :** comes after ONE

 **xxhanniexx :** maybe were even THREE

 **xxhanniexx :** like 1+1 = 3 u know

 **xxhanniexx :** cuz we complement each other so well

**xxbinxx :** bro!!

 **xxbinxx :** pls come here for a hug………!

 **xxbinxx :** come here so binnie can giv u a BIG OL HUG

**xxchristopherxx :** :)

 **xxchristopherxx :** <3

**xxbinxx :** U TOO CHANNIE

 **xxbinxx :** cmere for a huggerz!!

**xxhanniexx :** and a kissie!

**xxbinxx :** (be careful it might be wet)

**xxchristopherxx :** i thought u guys wanted to annoy me…

**xxhanniexx :** embarrass and smooch is fine too

**xxchristopherxx :** guuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyysssssssssssssssss

 **xxchristopherxx :** <3<3<3<3<3<3<3 :(((((((

**xxbinxx :** ur coping mechanism is jumping out

**xxchristopherxx :** i just lov u two <3<3

**xxbinxx :** okay sung lets go over there

**xxhanniexx :** yes!

**xxchristopherxx :** why

 **xxchristopherxx :** u dont hav to

 **xxchristopherxx :** i already feel ur love

 **xxchristopherxx :** dont leave ur roommates alone!

**xxhanniexx :** wait hes right

 **xxhanniexx :** uhhhhhhhhhh

 **xxhanniexx :** maybe we shouldnt leave

**xxbinxx :** huh why

 **xxbinxx :** oh

 **xxbinxx :** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **xxbinxx :** but minho doesnt have ill intentions right

**xxchristopherxx :**???

 **xxchristopherxx :** what?

 **xxchristopherxx :** ohnim?

**xxhanniexx :** no minho...

**xxbinxx :** sungie accidently gave minho our room nr

**xxchristopherxx :**???

 **xxchristopherxx :** how?

 **xxchristopherxx :** why?

 **xxchristopherxx :** and now u r scared?

 **xxchristopherxx :** just lock the room?

**xxhanniexx :** i blurted it out cuz he made it seem like i shouldve given him our room nr before……

 **xxhanniexx :** but ohnim said he thot minho didnt mean harm

**xxbinxx :** i hope hes not going to rob us

**xxhanniexx :** i SURE HOPE NOT

**xxchristopherxx :**???

**xxhanniexx :** if we get robbed felix said he has a spare beach umbrella

**xxbinxx :** ah right

 **xxbinxx :** thats nice

**xxchristopherxx :**?????????????????????????????????????????

 **xxchristopherxx :** pls explain some more…………………

**xxbinxx :** we dont know why minho wanted to know

 **xxbinxx :** we dont seriously think hes going to rob us

**xxhanniexx :** no and felix also doesnt know

**xxchristopherxx :** oh

 **xxchristopherxx :** okay...?

 **xxchristopherxx :** OH

 **xxchristopherxx :** i need to talk to sana!!!!

**xxbinxx :** DID U FORGET

**xxhanniexx :** BANG CHRISTOPHER CHAN

**xxchristopherxx :** orz

 **xxchristopherxx :** signing off…!

 **xxchristopherxx :** this has been cb97 for now…!

**xxbinxx :** buh bye bro!

**xxhanniexx :** good luck bruh!

**xxchristopherxx :** byyeeeeeeeee <333333333333333333333333

* * *

**stray kids**

**xoleef :** LOL

 **xoleef :** guys our weird counterparts r rlly breaking their heads over how to send us home

 **xoleef :** this chan guy has been mentioning a ‘sana’ for the past few days 

**xoleef :** she is not cooperating tho

**nGnuyh :** yeah its funny

**(gnues)nim :** thats good

 **(gnues)nim :** good that u think its funny

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** wow

 **xxrehpotsirhcxx :** sarcasm?

**on3eel :** yeah i think so

**xoleef :** nijnuyh is suddenly very quiet

 **xoleef :** he was JUST getting back into flirting w seungmin too

**nGnuyh :** i hate you xilef

**tou &ni : **fight! fight! fight!

**xoleef :** what have i done

**(gnues)nim :** its okay

 **(gnues)nim :** i guess nib was right

**xxeinnahxx :** about what?

**xxnibxx :** about questioning nijnuyhs logic

**xxeinnahxx :** oh because nijnuyh said that if seungmin hates him then he must like hyunjin and he said that since ohnim likes me then minho must also like jisung but u questioned that

**xoleef :** technically he only questioned the first part

**on3eel :** gnusij do you agree w that?

**xxeinnahxx :** maybe?

**tou &ni : **OH btw speaking of that!

 **tou &ni : **minho has been thinking a lot and ive heard him whisper ‘jisung’ in deep thought

 **tou &ni : **so ig hes like thinking about what to do on a date since gnusij said he could come up with something himself

**xxeinnahxx :** im bad at improvising!!!

**tou &ni : **so it seems nijnuyh was right on one thing??

**on3eel :** yes because i like gnusij and minho seems to be leaning towards liking jisung???

 **on3eel :** do you think jisung likes minho too? gnusij?

**xxeinnahxx :** idk

 **xxeinnahxx :** but if nijnuyhs reasoning is correct then yes……………………

 **xxeinnahxx :** i mean because i like you a lot sortof yk…… so yk

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** gross

**tou &ni : **cute****

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** GROSS****

**tou &ni : **U WANNA FIGHT

**(gnues)nim :** ohnim is smiling like an idiot right now

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** yeah gnusij too

 **xxrehpotsirhcxx :** and hes reading like an idiot so ig theyve gone to priv chat

 **xxrehpotsirhcxx :** good

**xoleef :** and now theyre probably telling each other sweet things

 **xoleef :** after such a simple and painless confession!

 **xoleef :** WOW

 **xoleef :** who would have THOUGHT that that would be possible

 **xoleef :** not me

**nGnuyh :** seriously what are you even saying now xilef

**xxnibxx :** someones not dealing i see

**nGnuyh :** shut up

**(gnues)nim :** its fine

**tou &ni : **i think u r just saying that tho

**xoleef :** WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT

 **xoleef :** two certain boys have just come in promising chan ‘hugs and kisses’

 **xoleef :** and since neither nim nor nij are addressing this fact ill take it to be my responsibility to help out once again

 **xoleef :** these two certain boys are nimgnues and ohnims roommates

 **xoleef :** and that renders nimgnues and ohnim alone in their room!!

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** where are you going w this?

**xoleef :** well i know how much nijnuyh HATES to see any sort of display of affection

**nGnuyh :** oh thanks 

**nGnuyh :** pls shut up xoleef before i come do it myself

**xoleef :** i also know you have like almost no specks of affection in that hot body of yours so

 **xoleef :** why dont you go hide at ohnim and nimgnues’s?

**nGnuyh :** xilef

**xoleef :** room nr 172 ur welcome

**nGnuyh :** i will seriously kill you

**xoleef :** r u going to DO something or r u keeping it at empty threats?

**tou &ni : **…?

 **tou &ni : **is he going or are they fighting?

**(gnues)nim :** idk theyr not here

 **(gnues)nim :** nvm someones knocking

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** oh wow

 **xxrehpotsirhcxx :** i might even stay awake for this

* * *

“i’m going to _seriously_ kill you after this!” nijnuyh hissed, his fists clenched as he kept the rest of his demeanor calm while finally leaving the dorm where three boys suddenly decided to attack each other with nauseating behaviour. xilef was following him with an ugly smirk on his face.

“i think you’re going to seriously _thank_ me after this. i mean, this is the perfect excuse to visit nimgnues, right? ohnim is even distracted right now, too! maybe we can convince him to go out with gnus—” xilef rambled, but stopped when they saw ohnim wave at them with a big sunny smile on his face, almost skipping along the hallway.

“i’m going out with eignus! are you guys going to keep nimgnues company? the door is open!” ohnim skipped further along them. nijnuyh guessed this really was the perfect excuse to visit nimgnues. to _finally_ visit nimgnues. he hadn’t seen him since they had mysteriously appeared here… wherever _here_ was. not even when the others had gone to class.

a lot had happened since then, but nijnuyh wasn’t sure of what to think about any of it since it had all been via text. a lot had happened to himself as well, because now he had stupid time to think about stupid feelings and stupid stuff. _ugh._ it was hard being smart like him.

he was kind of glad xilef was there for him, though, because although he prided himself in being able to be alone well, sometimes he needed a kick in the butt to get going, however annoying the owner of the kicking foot might be.

he knocked on the door to nimgnues dorm and pretty soon it was opened. there he stood face to face with nimgnues, he hadn’t seen him for too long. now that he saw him again, he was reminded of his immediate differences with seungmin again. nijnuyh definitely liked nimgnues better. although the boys hair was a definite mess right now.

“hi. you came to escape from witnessing the hug fest?” he asked him and he nodded to xilef as well while patting his hair down.

“yeah and nijnuyh is also here for you.” xilef said and nijnuyh immediately shot him a filthy look. _can he shut up for two seconds?_

“really?” nimgnues’ expression faltered for a second, his eyes twitching in something like doubt? honestly nijnuyh couldn’t really tell.

“well, yeah, you’re all alone and i haven’t seen you in a while.” nijnuyh shrugged. he then rolled his eyes to cleanse himself from the brief moment of weakness and walked past nimgnues into the dorm. he knew nimgnues was his good friend, _best_ friend, even, but still.

xilef followed him and plopped down on one of the beds immediately. “please feel free to pretend as if i’m not here.” 

“god, he’s so annoying…” nijnuyh muttered as he sat down on the other bed. nimgnues eyed both of them before joining nijnuyh on the bed. they both stayed quiet for a minute and nijnuyh was painfully aware of how close their arms and knees were to touching. 

“so… uhm… is there something you wanna say to me?” nijnuyh started, although he knew he was the one who had something to explain to nimgnues. actually though— nimgnues should first be honest about what’s bothering him exactly. nijnuyh knew he usually didn’t say it when something was bothering him, but he couldn’t expect nijnuyh to figure it all out on his own.

“are you having fun flirting with seungmin?” nimgnues said in a venomous tone, practically spitting out seungmins name. _whoops._

“i’m having fun _annoying_ him.” nijnuyh corrected him. “i’m not seriously flirting with him if you thought that. i’m way out of his league.”

he didn’t know if he saw it wrong, but he swore he saw nimgnues _wince_ at his last sentence. a pang was set off in his chest and he almost involuntarily made a face. 

“do you think that about me too?” nimgnues wasn’t looking at him, instead he shuffled a little further away from nijnuyh, so that they wouldn’t be touching if nijnuyh would only shift his weight anymore. now it was nijnuyhs turn to _almost_ wince.

“no. he’s, like, the opposite of you, so no. i don’t think i'm way out of your league.” nijnuyh gritted his teeth a little. it was hard to admit things like this, but nimgnues still wasn’t looking at him. _gosh, can’t he appreciate how much effort i’m putting into being sincere for him about things like this?!_

“but you're still out of my league?” nimgnues flicked his eyes to the side for a second a couple of times. nijnuyh took a deep breath. _jesus christ, can someone get this man some confidence? do i have to say it all myself?_

“no…” he almost couldn’t get the word out, but there it was, barely audible, but he was sure nimgnues had heard him, because the boy whipped his head toward him, eyes big and hopeful. _god damnit._ nijnuyh did he best to keep his eyes on nimgnues, not wanting to show any more weakness than he had already done.

“look— i don’t like getting all… _weak_ and shit, so please just accept that i admitted that and let’s move on?” nijnuyh proposed the other.

“i don’t think you’re weak by being honest. or— are you not being honest?” nimgnues shuffled a little closer again, but only a little, his expression twitching to something like sadness or some shit again. _stop that._

“why the heck would i lie about someone being good enough for me?” nijnuyh scoffed. _i can get anyone i want with looks like mine._

“i don't know… to get me off your back?” nimgnues combed a hand through his hair, but it didn't do him any good. nijnuyh couldn't hold back a soft chuckle. 

“yeah sure, because you've been so absolutely annoying about it.” nijnuyh shook his head at the boy, a small smile still tugging at his lips. 

“well, i don't know if your pride wins from your fear of being honest or not.” nimgnues kinda hit a weak spot there. the boy poked a finger into his upper arm, making nijnuyh aware of how close they were again. he didn't know if it was too close. 

“you know me too well for it to be worth it for me to put on a front. and besides, since when have I been afraid of turning people down?” usually nijnuyh would get annoyed and impatient with explaining himself this much, but he guessed his need for nimgnues to understand him won the battle against his pride and impatience. 

“you're right. i guess i just assumed you liked me more than the usual people you turn down, but maybe—” nimgnues cut himself off and swallowed, cheeks colouring a slight pink. nijnuyhs ears became warm at the sight. _frick._ immediately his pride took over and he turned away with a scoff to stop the weird fluttering feeling in his chest. 

“but what?” he flicked his gaze to his side to check on his friend, but he couldn't see the details of his expression. 

“never mind, i guess.” something in nijnuyhs stomach dropped at the words, but he couldn't figure out why. he didn't want to admit that he kind of expected nimgnues to tell him something he didn't dare to admit to himself. 

_i should be relieved to drop the subject! god, i hate feelings, they're good for absolutely nothing. why did i ever think it was a good idea to get close to someone like this?_

but that was exactly the thing, he had never planned for these feelings to happen. he also couldn't remember ever getting this close to nimgnues. or the others, for that matter, because although he would never admit it to some of them, he actually liked all of his friends he was stuck in this weird world with. 

the question to ask nimgnues to clarify was burning on his tongue, but he bit it back, not yet willing to face himself, nor was he willing to face the feelings nimgnues hadn't explicitly confessed to having yet. he did need to know if nimgnues was upset with him or not. 

“are you still upset with me? please let me know if you are, because it's tiring to keep asking.” nijnuyh raised his eyebrows at the other, who showed him a small lazy smile. 

“nah. but please feel free to come over and see me or something.” nimgnues patted nijnuyhs shoulder and brought another hand through his hair, messing it up again. _he really should learn how to do that— although, i've never met anyone who messed something like that up this badly._

“i know i'm ugly, but that'll only make you stand out more, won't it?” nimgnues joked— at least, nijnuyh hoped he was kidding— and nijnuyh hit him lightly against his head. 

“oh shut up! sometimes you need to know when to stop talking, because you'll be talking absolute nonsense.” nijnuyh scolded his friend and then stood up, this was a good note to end on. 

xilef looked at him and quirked an eyebrow as if he hadn't been listening in on the conversation. nijnuyh nodded towards the door. 

“right, i guess those three are about done with their cuddly business by now?” he heard nimgnues say behind him. xilef moved to get up and nijnuyh turned around to try to assure his friend one last time. 

“it was good to see you for a bit, nim.” he guessed it couldn't hurt to offer his friend a little smile in private, so he did, and the gesture was returned with twice the size. _always trying to outdo me, huh?_

“yeah, i'm glad you finally came over.” nimgnues said and nijnuyh couldn't remember ever getting so worked up over him before. he was really starting to wonder when he had fallen for his friend. the thought of this being a side effect of being in this weird world crossed his mind, but soon he kicked the thought out again, because that didn't seem right. he would notice it if that was the case. this feeling felt too familiar for that.

“well, you're actually the first one i'm visiting, so you have the right to be proud of that.” nijnuyh walked to the door and shot nimgnues one last glance. “anyway, see you later. bye bye, nim.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didn't notice yet, the lookalikes are important characters as well!


	7. is it necessary for me to panic or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xxhanniexx : he said that i told him he could pick so ill have to see
> 
> feelox : oh  
> feelox : but then you kno whats at 7 already right?  
> feelox : youll have to see cuz minhos picking
> 
> xxhanniexx : yes but WHAT is he picking?
> 
> feelox : youll have to see????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no progress in plan-send-the-weird-guys-home, so minho decides to go and do something with jisung! jisung is panicking slightly
> 
> enjooyyy

**sdik yarts**

**in &out : ** still no luck w sana?

**xxchristopherxx :** no…

**min(seung) :** does that mean shes involved or not? >.>

**xxchristopherxx :** i dont know

**xxchristopherxx :** honestly idk

**xxchristopherxx :** but if shes involved

**xxchristopherxx :** shes not saying anything

**lee3no :** mayb shes waiting until her plan has succeeded

**feelox :** plan…?

**feelox :** what could she be planning?

**xxbinxx :** didnt she want us to b friends

**min(seung) :** that was her plan w the gc yeah

**hyunGn :** y would she do this on top of that?

**lee3no :** well it made us use the gc more didnt it

**xxbinxx :** thats true…

**feelox :** but arent we already well on our way in becoming friends…?

**in &out : ** some of us are

**xxbinxx :** yeah but Someone is not really talking in here is he?

**hyunGn :** who?

**hyunGn :** ohhhhh wait i know

**xxbinxx :** exactly

**xxchristopherxx :** hes shy

**lee3no :** sometimes he comes out tho

**lee3no :** and shares some useful things

**lee3no :** jisung u can come out

**lee3no :** we dont bite

**xxhanniexx :** i kno

**xxhanniexx :** idk what to say

**min(seung) :** btw r we meeting during lunch again?

**min(seung) :** i mean r we meeting now?

**lee3no :** im already on my way!

**lee3no :** chan

**lee3no :** r u making tacos?

**xxchristopherxx :** yeah

**xxchristopherxx :** bin n sung r helping me cuz i brought extras!

**lee3no :** finally

**lee3no :** any ingredients u grew urself?

**xxchristopherxx :** nope

**xxchristopherxx :** but lots of fresh ingredients!!

**hyunGn :** oh is there enough for everyone?

**xxbinxx :** yes,,, orz

**xxbinxx :** i hope yall fit here

**in &out : ** sure

**in &out : ** im always in for some free tacos

**min(seung) :** okay ig ill come as well

**feelox :** cool beans!

**xxbinxx :** we have beans tooo

**feelox :** COOL BEANS!

* * *

they all gathered around at the cafeteria again and chan was happy to be able to share his tacos with the rest now. he was also very thankful for his friends who were helping him with cutting the vegetables.  _ what would i do without binnie, sungie and lixie?  _

minho soon joined the quartet, it was always either him or felix that arrived after 3racha. felix said his dance classes were always pretty close to the cafeteria, but hyunjin was never early.  _ hyunjin is a dance major too, right? or… wait, wasn't he carrying a briefcase last time i saw him? but i'm sure felix has told us about his dancing.  _

he shook the thoughts away, focusing on getting the taco sauce done again. they were almost finished when everyone had joined. they spoke a little about their classes and it was confirmed that hyunjin was indeed a dance major. and he indeed was getting a snack out of a pocket inside a briefcase, so chan also hadn't been mistaken about that either. 

“so, you guys have any plans tonight?” minho asked as chan handed him a freshly made taco and a napkin. chan saw jisungs eyes widen for a second.  _ oh that's right, huh? minho had asked jisung for his dorm room number. we still don't know why.  _

“well, i hope i'll be getting some rest tonight!” seungmin began. chan supposed they might indeed be getting a more quiet evening than usual today. “nijnuyh has been awfully mildly annoying instead of extremely annoying lately.”

“really? what happened?” hyunjin asked, leaning his head on his hand, elbow propped up on the table. 

“i don't know actually. ever since he went to visit ohnim and nimgnues when changbin and jisung came over to attack chan, he has toned down the flirting.” seungmin told them. chan had noticed that as well, xilef was also less annoying and more focused on annoying (? he wasn't sure, he didn't pay too much attention to those two) nijnuyh. 

“i thought gnusij was out with ohnim when that was happening.” jeongin commented. 

“well— it isn't really our business, i guess. i'm just glad he's not flirting with me anymore.” seungmin shrugged and took a bite of his taco. the rest nodded in understanding. chan wondered if the sudden change had anything to do with the fact that nijnuyh had visited nimgnues, seungmins lookalike, but he didn't really know. 

“and the rest?” minho asked when no one followed up on seungmins last sentence. chan mentioned he was planning on working on a song a little tonight after swimming practice and hyunjin told them he had been invited to a party, but he didn't feel like going. 

“jeez, are none of you guys doing anything on a friday night?” minho chuckled. 

“i'd love to go out but seeing the situation we're in and the fact that jisung doesn't like going out and i have to keep him company…” changbin trailed off, shooting jisung a teasing smirk. jisung made a face and chan chuckled softly. 

“ya! you drag me out often enough. i just don't like going out alone.” jisung grumbled. 

“so you two aren't doing anything either?” minho confirmed again and got curious looks from some of the others.  _ is he planning on going to their dorm tonight?  _ jisungs eyes twitched a little.

“no, why?” changbin asked and minho shrugged.

“jisung probably knows why.” 

chan looked at jisung, but he definitely didn’t seem to understand.  _ also, he  _ probably  _ knows? what does that even mean? _ minho could be pretty cryptic sometimes. jisung didn’t say he didn’t know, though, probably thinking he  _ should _ know and that it’s awkward to ask what he means. 

“anyone care to explain?” jeongin asked, but no one answered. it stayed embarrassingly silent, minhos expression stayed blank and jisung was pressing his lips into a thin line. “okay. i guess not, then.”

they then continued having conversations about boring stuff like classes, chan got some compliments on his tacos— he had to admit it was something he was quite proud of— and he felt like he got to know the rest a tiny little bit better. 

as lunch was over, chan spotted minho going after jisung again. chan was kind of curious about what was going on between those two, so he decided to stay close, pretending to examine a poster on the wall near them. 

this wasn’t eavesdropping, it was making sure his friend was okay and comfortable.  _ and maybe also checking if he was scoring or not, perhaps.  _ because lately minho seemed kind of interested in jisung? although chan didn’t know minho very well, the individual was quite hard to understand sometimes. he was nice, though. he thought he and jisung might get along well, even. 

“hey, jisung, you’ll be ready at seven, right?” chan heard the dancer ask jisung.

“uhm… ready for what?” chan pictured jisung kind of fidgeting with his hands, but still trying to keep his cool. the way the youngers voice was kind of teasing made chan imagine him smirking.

“well, you said i could pick, so i’ve picked. you’ll see. don’t worry about it! see you then.” chan had a hard time imagining the way minho was saying this, both because he hadn’t seen minho talk a lot of times and because minho made it hard to distinguish any emotions is his voice. 

when chan heard footsteps leave the cafeteria, he turned around to find jisung suddenly very close to him. chan jumped back and bumped against the wall behind him. he inhaled sharply and brought a hand to his head where it had hit the wall.

“oh gosh! i’m sorry! i didn’t mean to startle you! are you okay, channie?” jisung made a face and scanned him for injuries. “i thought you were listening in…”

“it’s okay. i— you’re right about that i was listening… what was that about?” chan felt his ears go warm after being caught. he hoped jisung wasn’t angry with him.

“i have  _ no clue _ ! what is he talking about? i said he could pick? pick  _ what _ ? when did i say that to him?” jisung wasn’t angry with chan, he was just as confused about what minho had said to him as chan was. the boy wasn’t even looking at him, probably because chan didn’t know any better than he.

“why don’t you  _ ask _ him?” chan proposed, but jisung shook his head.

“didn’t you hear the way he said it? apparently  _ i  _ have said things that made him think that what he said is making sense!” jisung exclaimed and then pouted and slumped, head down. “and then he just, you know, he, like, looks at me for confirmation— like, if what he just said made sense or something— and i just freeze or something? like, as if everything i can possibly say is going to be awkward!” 

chan chuckled a little and patted jisung on his back and started leading him out of the cafeteria. “it’s going to be fine, he’s doing no harm, right? just text him. or ask him at seven.”

“oh my god! he’s coming at seven? or… wait— am i supposed to go to him at seven? what the frick! what’s at seven tonight?” jisung was vibrating under chans arm, so chan took him by his upper arms to calm him, rubbing slightly along them. changbin was probably wondering where chan was, but he’d explain later.

“didn’t he say that he could pick? he also said that you’ll see if i remember correctly, so don’t worry about it. or else: text him!” chan turned jisung to make them look at each other. “text him. you won’t die by asking questions, okay? i have to go to class now, see you around, jisung! good luck!” 

he walked past jisung, who sighed deeply. “okay! bye, channie!” 

just at that moment changbin came running. “oh my god! i lost you, chan! what the heck! please don’t do that again.” the boy whined, tugging chan along at his sleeve. chan chuckled again. 

“it’s okay, i just needed to listen in on a conversation for a minute.” he said and changbin looked back with a frown for a second.

“what? since when are you a spy or some shit?” changbin asked him and chan just laughed. “okay— i guess you’ll tell me later— after i’ve annoyed you enough.”

* * *

**xxhanniexx + feelox**

**xxhanniexx :** LIXIE

**xxhanniexx :** help me whats tonight at 7 and how do i need to prepare myself and is it necessary for me to panic or not

**feelox :** wow hold on there buddy

**feelox :** first of all

**feelox :** im sure its not necessary to panic!!

**feelox :** second of all

**feelox :** what are you talking about

**feelox :** idk whats at 7

**feelox :** do you mean something on tv?

**feelox :** a deadline?

**xxhanniexx :** no minho asked me if i would be ready tonight at 7

**feelox :** oh for what?

**xxhanniexx :** idk!!!!!!!!

**xxhanniexx :** he said that i told him he could pick so ill have to see

**feelox :** oh

**feelox :** but then you kno whats at 7 already right?

**feelox :** youll have to see cuz minhos picking

**xxhanniexx :** yes but WHAT is he picking?

**feelox :** youll have to see????

**xxhanniexx :** OTL

**feelox :** WAIT

**feelox :** wait wait wait a sec

**xxhanniexx :** what

**xxhanniexx :** do you know what hes planning?!

**feelox :** i think i heard minho talk to himself abt things

**feelox :** wait lemme see if i remember

**feelox :** what was it again?!

**feelox :** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**feelox :** smth abt deciding a day?

**feelox :** i think he mentioned your name

**feelox :** but idk what he was going on abt

**feelox :** did he say date?

**xxhanniexx :** WHAT

**xxhanniexx :** NO HE DIDNT

**xxhanniexx :** or do u mean date as in the day

**feelox :** idk?

**feelox :** not sure

**feelox :** he also said smth abt u being shy all of a sudden

**xxhanniexx :** ?????????

**xxhanniexx :** am i going to die tonight?

**feelox :** well idk

**feelox :** i dont think so

**feelox :** ive never heard abt minho being violent ??

**feelox :** but it seems like hes planning on doing smth w u?

**xxhanniexx :** OTL

**feelox :** itll be fine ji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**feelox :** minhos a nice guy

**xxhanniexx :** ill definitely surely 100% no doubt embarrass myself tho

**xxhanniexx :** or i wont say a single word i hate small talk

**feelox :** minho hates it too

**feelox :** when we first met he skipped right past it and asked me if i owned any plants

**feelox :** and if i liked dirt?????

**feelox :** idk if i remembered that correctly tho

**xxhanniexx :** oh

**feelox :** anyway

**feelox :** r u going to call it off or r u going w him?

**feelox :** cuz if u r going i would advise u to shower or smth

**xxhanniexx :** uhhhhhhhh ig ill go???????????????????

**xxhanniexx :** idk if i have the guts to call it off and say im busy cuz he asked during lunch if we would be doing anything

**feelox :** im sure hell understand tho

**feelox :** if u r uncomf just dont go

**feelox :** but minhos nice so i would say give it a try

**feelox :** find out why you dont remember anything abt making plans or smth

**xxhanniexx :** hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mayb ill do that

**xxhanniexx :** i wont die

**feelox :** u wont!

**feelox :** if u want i have a leftover set of dice if thatll help?

**xxhanniexx :** no thx bro <3

**feelox :** anytime sungie bro <333

**feelox :** good luck tonight!!

**lee3no + xxhanniexx**

**lee3no :** i just remembered it may be handy to tell you a little about what im planning so u r not completely kept in the dark

**lee3no :** also

**lee3no :** we never txted priv before??

**lee3no :** anyway u dont hav to eat dinner unless u r v hungry and stuff ig

**lee3no :** u dont hav to dress up unless thats ur thing

* * *

“CHANGBIN!!” jisung suddenly yelled, making changbin shoot up from where he was lying limply on his bed, thinking about what if pigs could fly. (it would be cool as heck.) he met jisungs equally wide eyes.

“wh— what?!” jisung was just sitting there, looking at his phone, what could be wrong? ohnim and nimgnues eyed him for a second as well.

“minho texted me!” jisung exclaimed and changbin immediately scrambled up to join jisung on his bed and look over his shoulder at the texts.

“what? are you two going on a date?” changbin could conclude from the texts that they would be having dinner together— and that jisung could dress up if he wanted that. sounded like a date if you asked changbin.

“what?! are— are we?” jisung sputtered, looking at changbin with wide eyes. 

“i don’t know! this sounds like a date to me!” changbin would think jisung would know about scoring a date with someone, especially if it was someone handsome and weird— no, not weird… more like… unique— like minho. 

“good lord. what if i accidentally asked him on a date but i don’t remember it? what the heck?!” jisung frowned at the ceiling as if it had the answers to his questions written on it.

“no. you wouldn’t do that.” changbin assured him. jisung wouldn’t do that. when would he have done that? “i think it’s more likely that he asked you.”

“ _ me?! _ he asked  _ me _ ? what the heck.” jisung whipped his head down to look at changbin, his hair flopping into his eyes. “no way. why would  _ he _ do that? i mean— yeah, i’m attractive and funny— but what the heck. i’m not as handsome as  _ he _ is. i would  _ definitely  _ remember it if he asked me.”

“well what is it then—? wait, maybe you should first at least text him something back.” changbin pointed at jisungs phone where the chat was still open. jisung opened his mouth and then nodded, quickly typing a message back— deleting— typing— deleting— typing— typing and sending. then sending something else. wow.

**lee3no + xxhanniexx**

**lee3no :** anyway ill see u at 7 !

**xxhanniexx :** see u then!

**xxhanniexx :** are you dressing up btw?

**lee3no :** nah not rlly

**lee3no :** we can keep it casual

**xxhanniexx :** yeah ill do that too

  
  


“nice.” changbin commented shortly before turning to jisung again. “anyway— so you’re really doing this? going on a date or whatever with minho?” 

“well— i  _ am _ planning on clearing things up, you know?— but yeah, i guess i’m really doing it.” jisung pressed his lips together in a very tiny and subtle cute smile.

“do you like minho?” changbin reseated himself to sit cross-legged next to his friend.

“uhh— i don’t really know him.” jisung answered.

“i mean, would you mind if it was a date?”

“uhm… i don’t know? he’s handsome? unique in a kind of intriguing way? that’s good i guess? felix said he’s nice.” 

obviously jisung didn’t know, because he didn’t know minho. changbin didn’t blame him, he didn’t know minho that well either. that did mean changbin felt kinda icky about letting one of his best friends— if not his best friend— go out alone with minho. especially since the whole situation around them agreeing on this was pretty vague. 

jisung never liked going out alone or being around strangers too much. it had become a habit for him to ask either chan, him or even felix to go with him— even on simple trips like going to the convenience store or picking up things from the lost and found— so it was weird to see him go out alone. it made changbin feel a little melancholic for weird reasons. he hoped his friend would have fun, though.

“anyway! i’m going to take a shower and you’ll have to help me pick an outfit later, okay, binnie? thank you, love you!” jisung turned to changbin again and gave him a very tiny and sudden smoochie on the side of his head before dashing away.

“yo! don’t surprise attack me like that!” changbin threw a pillow after the younger, just hitting his calf, eliciting a squeak from him. changbin then noticed ohnim and nimgnues were looking his way, but when changbin turned to look at them, they quickly turned away.

“what are you two looking at!” he felt a little embarrassed that those two had seen them act like that, it was supposed to be an exchange just between him and his friend.

“nothing!” ohnim immediately apologized, bowing his head a little.

“we were just looking because you were talking about minho— and, you know— ohnim is his lookalike— and— well— you know— yeah.” nimgnues stuttered and changbin shook his head at them.

“okay whatever.” he threw himself back on the bed, grabbing his phone and opening a chat.

**hot sauce**

**xxbinxx :** i cant believe jisung is growing up TT_TT

**xxchristopherxx :** what?

**xxchristopherxx :** why?

**xxbinxx :** hes going out with minho tonight!

**xxbinxx :** just the two of them!

**xxchristopherxx :** oh woah!!!

**xxchristopherxx :** what r they going to do?

**xxbinxx :** idk

**xxbinxx :** ji also doesnt know

**xxbinxx :** but i do kno they r going in casual clothes and r having dinner tgt

**xxchristopherxx :** date?

**xxbinxx :** no idea

**xxbinxx :** if it is it isnt clear to both of them i think

**xxchristopherxx :** oh woah

**xxchristopherxx :** he IS planning on clearing things up right?

**xxbinxx :** yeah he is

**xxchristopherxx :** our bbu !!

**xxbinxx :** !!!

**xxchristopherxx :** TT <3<3<3<3

**xxchristopherxx :** where is ji now?

**xxchristopherxx :** its not 7 yet

**xxbinxx :** showering

**xxbinxx :** or hes reading the chat and preparing to kill us

**xxchristopherxx :** oop

**xxchristopherxx :** lov u sungie <333333333333333333333333333333

**xxbinxx :** we lov u a whole whole lot sungie <333333333333333333

**xxchristopherxx :** hav fun on ur d8 <33333333333333333333

**xxbinxx :** but not too much fun <3333333333333333

**xxchristopherxx :** be home at a reasonable time <333333333333333333

**xxbinxx :** dont forget ur keys <333333333333333333

**xxchristopherxx :** relax <333333333333333333

**xxbinxx :** dont forget to tell us everything after <3333333333333333

  
  


**xxchristopherxx :** be responsible <3333333333333333

**xxhanniexx :** GUYS

**xxhanniexx :** srsly?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**xxhanniexx :** <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333!!!!

**xxhanniexx :** but u guys did go a bit too far

**xxchristopherxx :** we just lov u and want u to hav a good tim <3

**xxbinxx :** yeah brah

**xxhanniexx :** okayokayokay ill let it slide THIS TIME

**xxhanniexx :** but only cuz ur my brahs

**xxhanniexx :** BINNIE COME HELP ME PICK AN OUTFIT

**xxbinxx :** come out of the bathroom then

**xxhanniexx :** im only wearing underpants tho……………

**xxbinxx :** dress urself?????????????

**xxhanniexx :** pls send 2nim away for a sec

**xxbinxx :** dress urself?????????????

**xxchristopherxx :** dont u hav ur clothes from a cpl of mins ago?

**xxhanniexx :** i do but then i hav to change TWICE

**xxbinxx :** ok im on it ill send them away

**xxbinxx :** brb

**xxhanniexx :** lov u binnie bro

**xxbinxx :** they r out

**xxchristopherxx :** GOOD LUCK

**xxchristopherxx :** HAVE FUNNNNNNNNNNNN

**xxchristopherxx :** EAT DELICIOUSLY

**xxhanniexx :** thxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisung = me
> 
> (next time minsung going out!)


	8. intruiging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he really couldn’t believe he had been that stupid! it was the whole situation that made him stupid, probably. it was not his fault.
> 
> “what?!” jisungs eyes were comically wide now and a smile was tugging at his mouth, lips trembling with laughter that he was trying to hold back but failed. he shot a hand in front of his mouth and laughed at him.
> 
> “hey! don’t laugh! why didn’t you just ask me what i was going on about if you didn’t know?! why did you just come with me?” minho accused him, but he was also holding back laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minsung get-together! whoop!
> 
> enjoooyyy

_okay, almost seven o’clock, time to go i guess?_ minho looked at himself in the bathroom mirror one last time before leaving the room. he hoped it wouldn’t be a mistake to do this. he had had some doubts ever since— ever since the beginning actually. jisung had seemed way more confident the first time he approached him in the hallway than the other times minho had seen jisung.

every other time minho had tried speaking to the boy— the boy had never initiated a conversation after the first time— he had been shy and unsure of himself. minho couldn't deny being curious about him, though. the couple of times he did speak up were interesting, he had a strange mind much like minho himself. 

if jisung wanted it too, minho wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better. minho thought all eight of them who were stuck with lookalikes were well on their way to get to know each other better, but it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and get to know the shyest of them a little better in private, he supposed. 

“ah! you're going out?” felix asked before he could leave. 

“yep.” 

“with jisung, right?” _ah, jisung must have told him._

“that's right, i'm taking him out to eat, nothing too fancy.” minho nodded. 

“okay! have fun! i'll keep the door unlocked!” felix waved him goodbye and minho gave felix a little smile back. 

when he went out of the door, he took a deep breath, suddenly realizing he didn't actually know what kind of assumptions jisung had about this… get-together. well whatever, it would probably become clear tonight. 

_172\. one seven two, the dorm room jisung and changbin shared. here it is._ minho raised a hand to knock on the door, knocking a little rhythm to signal that it was him or some shit. 

he was wearing a simple white tee shirt and jeans and of course his purple sneakers that jisung had complimented. it was pretty warm out, but he had brought a jacket just in case. jisung didn’t have much fat on his body, so maybe it would come in handy. he had put a little more effort into his hair than normally, but that was about it. 

it took a while for someone to get the door, the sound of talking heard behind it, and minho began to doubt if anyone had heard it. he even knocked a rhythm! 

eventually the door opened and minho stood face to face with jisung, wearing a black tee shirt with a big painting on it, a few sizes too big, tucked into jeans and sporting bulky shoes giving him a few extra centimeters. his dark hair was swept a little more to the side than usual. 

“good evening! i have been expecting you!” jisung announced and minho chuckled, a little surprised by the greeting. surprised in a good way. 

“good evening. it took me a while, but here i am.” minho bowed a little. 

suddenly changbin appeared from behind the younger, making minho jump in surprise. “oh! sorry. hi, minho!” 

“hi, changbin. how are you?” minho calmed himself. he didn't miss the way jisung slightly relaxed when he saw changbin. 

“fine! i just came to say hi and wish you guys a good time together.” changbin smiled a little, but it didn't quite reach his eyes— at least not until he turned to jisung. 

“thank you, binnie. don't feel obligated to wait for me tonight.” jisung pinched changbins cheek, but changbin dodged, pouting. the latter punched the former making a whiny sound and then disappearing back into the dorm. 

“i'll see what i do! have fun!” he called after them. jisung nodded and closed the dorm behind him. 

“so, what are we doing?” jisung asked as they started walking along the dorm corridor. 

“well— first of all, it's nothing special, i just thought we'd get some food and eat it somewhere or something like that.” minho said and jisung snickered. 

“that's nice and clear, thank you.” he wasn't looking at minho while speaking, but at least he was speaking, unlike the other times. except again for the first time he approached minho. it was still strange.

“i know, you're welcome.” minho answered. “you know, you also didn't specify which seven i should come pick you up, so i was almost planning on picking you up at seven in the morning.”

jisung was silent at that comment as they walked out of the dorm building toward the town. minho felt the need to question the silence, but he didn’t want to make things awkward. not that the silence was awkward, they were just walking around outside, no need to talk yet. he did feel like he needed to let jisung know that he could talk if he wanted.

“what’s up? you don’t like the idea of going out at seven in the morning? or are you disappointed i didn’t go through with it?” minho tried playfully elbowing jisung, to get his attention.

“huh? oh! yeah— well, i’m definitely glad you didn’t come at seven in the morning! that’s an ungodly hour for a student.” jisung shook his head, apparently he wasn’t a morning person. that lowered any chances of him having grown up on a farm. too bad. 

“but?” minho raised his eyebrows at the younger and they made eye contact for a brief moment.

“but what?” jisung asked in return but before minho could answer he saw they were at the chinese restaurant he liked.

“oh! we’re here. we could get take-out and eat it somewhere in a park or something or we could sit down inside.” minho suggested as he tugged jisung along by his sleeve.

“uhh— it’s pretty nice outside.” he said. minho thought that was a good idea as well. 

they got inside and took a minute to study the menu and talk about dishes they liked and disliked before ordering their take-out. minho told jisung about the times he had come here alone, but he always found that chinese was better for sharing somehow.

“i get it. there’s just something about it that makes you want to share. maybe because there are so many delicious dishes i can’t possibly eat by myself.” jisung snickered.

“well… i can always try…!” minho had to admit that he had ordered too much a lot more times than he should have. it seemed he just didn’t learn.

“minho. how many times have you still ordered five dishes on your own?” jisung shot him an exasperated look.

“uhh— sometimes it was more than five. i just really like this restaurant! and it isn’t a nightmare to have leftovers for the next day.” minho defended himself and quickly got to the counter to order. the two of them also ordered more than they could probably handle tonight, but oh well. that would be a problem for later.

after that they made their way to the park nearby to sit down and eat their dinner. they found a clean looking park bench to sit down on and they placed the dishes down they were planning on sharing. minho suddenly remembered he had meant to ask something before. 

“so, actually—” “hey, jisung—” they started at the same time, both chuckling and insisting the other would go first. minho relented and went first.

“okay then, uhh, i actually wanted to ask you what kind of name you’re giving to what we’re doing? because you said it could be just to get to know each other better, but you haven’t said anything else— you haven’t really said anything to me at all after that, actually, haha!” minho tried to keep his tone as light as possible, no need to get serious about anything, he just wanted to get this out of the way first.

“oh. uhm, that’s actually what i wanted to ask about as well, because— this might sound weird— but i don’t remember saying that? i also don’t remember telling you to come pick me up at seven? i wouldn’t do that— i mean! i mean not that i wouldn’t ask you to hang out with me! i just— i’m kinda shy with strangers, you know? so yeah. i don’t know where you got that…” jisung rambled, cheeks red from embarrassment, probably, and suddenly it hit minho like a tractor at full speed. the reason why jisung had been acting so differently from when he first talked to him in the hallway hit him— it was because that encounter hadn’t been with jisung at all!

jesus, minho was _stupid_ . how could he not have noticed that that first conversation had been with gnusij? it all made sense now: the slightly apprehensive way jisung had talked to him, the way he had been silent about the whole seven o’clock thing. _wow i am an idiot._

“oh. oh my god.” he felt his ears heat up in embarrassment. this was pretty embarrassing. quite embarrassing indeed. jisung was looking at him, head tilted, eyes questioning.

“what? what is it?” he asked, cheeks still slightly red. “why are _you_ embarrassed?”

“me? are _you_ embarrassed? why?” minho pointed to himself and then to jisung before rubbing the tips of his ears.

“because i don’t remember talking to you! you’d think i would remember talking to someone like you!” jisung squeaked.

“that’s because i now realize it wasn’t you! it was gnusij but he said he was you for some stupid reason and i just believed him!” minho complained, he really couldn’t believe he had been that stupid! it was the whole situation that made him stupid, probably. it was not his fault.

“what?!” jisungs eyes were comically wide now and a smile was tugging at his mouth, lips trembling with laughter that he was trying to hold back but failed. he shot a hand in front of his mouth and laughed at him.

“hey! don’t laugh! why didn’t you just ask me what i was going on about if you didn’t know?! why did you just come with me?” minho accused him, but he was also holding back laughter. “wait! what did you mean earlier by that you would remember talking to someone like me? am i _that_ weird?”

“no!” jisung giggled, waving his hands in front of him. “no, i— i mean that you’re unique! in a good way. and good look— uhh, yeah, kinda good looking and all! that’s why i would remember talking to you.” 

“oh.” minho felt a blush creep up his neck for some weird reason. maybe he was just flattered by the compliments, or because of the way jisungs smile resembled a heart— but maybe and probably it was just because of the evening sun casting its glow into his neck.

“also i just didn’t want to ask, because i felt like i should know and i thought maybe i would remember later on or something.” the younger shrugged and began opening the containers of their take-out, offering some to minho. minho started helping him and after a minute or so they began eating.

“so— this is just a friendly hangout, right?” minho asked and jisung nodded. 

“yeah, i guess so.” the boy swallowed some of his food. 

“okay— maybe we should become friends first, then.” minho announced and jisung laughed again, making minho gasp. “what? you don’t wanna be friends? why did you come with me? are you a masochist?!” 

“you’ll have to find out, i guess.” jisung smirked. minho gave him an incredulous look. “kidding! i’m kidding! well— if you wanna be friends, let’s talk about something then.” 

“what do you suggest? let’s skip small talk, that’s tiring.” minho sighed and picked up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks. 

“agreed.” jisung was still choosing what to eat next. “let’s do something other than our favourite chinese dishes, though.”

“something _other_ than that? that’s going to be difficult, though.” 

“yeah, but social interactions are already a challenge for me anyway.” minho flicked his eyes up at the boy to see if he was joking or not. the way he chuckled kind of awkwardly told minho he had just blurted it out. jisung quickly picked a cucumber from one of the dishes and shoved it into his mouth.

“do you like cucumbers?” minho asked, pretending to not have heard his last statement in case he hadn’t meant to say it. 

“huh? yeah i do.” jisung nodded and then smiled again. “again food, huh?”

“yeah and what about it?” minho snickered and leaned his elbows on the table, getting a bit more comfortable. “have you ever grown a cucumber plant?” 

“yes, actually. in middle school.” jisung sat up, a little excited. _now this is a man to my heart!_ minho thought, _he knows how to grow_ _a cucumber plant!_

“that’s awesome.” it came out soulless, but minho was actually excited about learning this fact. “do you still know how to do it?” 

“yeah!” 

the next couple of minutes were spent with jisung explaining the story of how he grew a cucumber plant in middle school— apparently he knew chan and changbin already by then— how they had a school project which they had to do outdoors and jisung had picked growing a cucumber plant as his project. 

minho wondered for a brief second what jisung was like in middle school. a scary thought to be having, maybe? or a normal thought to be having? jisung was telling about his middle school self after all.

minho told jisung that he has no idea how to grow plants, but that he was always intrigued by the people who do, because it takes a lot of patience and love to grow plants. that means the people who know how to grow plants are usually good people— at least that’s what he thought twelve years ago and the way of thinking had stuck, apparently.

“why have you never grown a plant, then?” jisung asked him. it was a good question, but minho had never really thought about it. he remembered his parents once asking him the same question, but back then minho had been afraid of not being able to take good care of the plant— which would mean he was a bad person.

“i don’t know. i thought that if i failed it would prove that i wasn’t a good person.” he said.

“do you have any pets?” suddenly jisung changed the subject— which wasn’t a bad thing, because minho loved talking about his pets.

“yes! i have three cats at home! soonie, doongie and dori. i’ve had soonie since i was pretty young and i adopted doongie and dori later.” he couldn’t help but smile thinking of his little ones. he really missed them. _gosh darn dorms and their no pets rule!_

“cats! i remember from the party. are they cute?”

“of _course_ they’re cute!” minho supposed it wasn’t rude to get his phone to look up some pictures to show jisung.

“sorry, dumb question.”

“don’t apologize.”

“do you usually take care of them?”

“yeah— i have ever since soonie joined our household.” minho scrolled through his phone, looking for a picture of the three of them, but they were rarely ever seen all together for a good pic. _ah! here’s a good one._

“why were you afraid of failing to take care of a plant, then?” minho was just about to show jisung the picture, but he paused with his phone midway between him and jisung. that was a really good question, again. “oh! are these your cats? oh good lord, they’re cute…! who’s who?”

“the orange one with the visible stripes is soonie, the orange and white one is doongie and the little grey one is dori!” minho pointed at each of them and explained a bit of their personalities and quirks to jisung, who was intently listening and nodding.

it was beginning to get dark around them— was it that late already?— and they hadn’t finished something even close to every dish they had ordered. it was okay, though, minho was having fun. he silently thanked gnusij for setting them up, although he didn’t know why he had done it.

“jesus, there’s a lot left. what are we going to do with this?” jisung teared his eyes from minhos phone screen as he saw the older look around at the table. “do you wanna split it between us? or…”

“or?” minho prompted him to continue, already having a slight idea of what he was going to propose, but he wanted jisung to say it.

“or— uhh— i was thinking we could maybe finish it together another time? because, to be honest, i like all of these dishes.” jisung said.

“yeah, sure, it’s because of the dishes and not because you like me.” minho teased the younger, he had seen the way he had opened up, there was no way jisung wasn’t suggesting this because he wanted to hang out again.

“no way!” the boy flat out denied. “i just wanna see more of your cat pictures! and because of the yummy food, of course.” 

“okay, whatever. fine by me.” minho shrugged and they started packing up the food again. minho played their conversation back in his head and realized there was a question left unanswered. 

“you know— taking care of plants is pretty different than taking care of cats.” he began, thoughts still forming in his head, because he hadn’t actually ever thought about it properly. “cats make themselves known to you, walk up to you, make sounds to remind you of their presence and stuff. plants don’t do that. you need to actively take care of them, especially if it’s a plant that grows something! they need attention but won’t ask for it.” 

“i guess you’re right about that, but do you ever forget about your cats?” jisung clicked the lids back onto the containers and slid them over to minho after. 

“no! well— sometimes i can be a bit late. and— uhh, when i was younger i sometimes forgot.” minho admitted, stuttering a bit because he was confused as to why jisung was sliding all of the food to him. “you have to get into a routine.”

“same with plants. but i get what you mean with that you have no reminder.” the boy nodded, more to himself than to minho. “when i was in middle school, i would draw a red dot or heart or star— everyday i’d try to come up with something different to draw— and when someone pointed it out i was reminded to take care of my plant! my mom would also ask me everyday what i drew, so i was reminded on weekends as well— even though i sometimes forgot to draw something on my face.”

“that is such a clever idea!” it was pretty intriguing, another reason to think people who’ve grown plants are admirable. jisungs mind was intriguing. minho wondered if people felt the same kind of admiration when saying that minhos mind was strange as he felt right now.

jisung slid the last container to him and minho eyed it. “do i have to keep them all?”

“yeah, i guess. you paid, so... you can eat it all yourself in case you change your mind.” 

“no way. i won’t do that.” 

  
  


they started walking back to the dorms together in the slight dark, but they were still illuminated by street lights as long as they were in town. they each carried a bag of left-overs and were walking in amiable silence. the light from the street lights was enough light for minho to see jisung slightly smile to himself. 

“what?” minho asked him.

“huh?” jisung looked up at the older, smile disappearing from his face, that hadn’t been minhos intention.

“why were you smiling?” he poked jisungs arm.

“oh…” jisung returned his gaze to his feet, the small smile itching to return, but jisung held it back. “nothing, really.”

“you can tell me. it may make me happy too.” minho kicked a stray pebble on the sidewalk, he wanted to encourage jisung to talk to him— because he enjoyed it. and minho strongly believed people shouldn’t be embarrassed of the things that make them smile.

“i was just thinking that it was pretty easy to talk to you.” jisung said softly and minho was glad he asked. “you really skipped all over the usual small talk. it’s nice. but—”

jisung stopped there. 

“but?” minho didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but a ‘but’ usually wasn’t good. especially when cut off like that. jisung hesitated before speaking. “it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

“but it brings the danger that i start thinking we’re closer than we are.” he said. “and i start clinging or talking too much— like i’m almost starting to do now.”

“talking too much? i’m literally asking you to speak.” minho scoffed, but made sure to do it softly. “i don’t know what you define as talking to much, but this ain’t it.”

“i said almost.”

“okay.” 

it was silent after that and it got darker around them as they got closer to university terrain, the street lights placed further and further apart. jisung inched a little closer to him, but it stayed quiet. 

“i’m glad that you think i’m easy to talk to. you’re fun to talk to. not boring.” minho commented. 

“thanks. you too.” jisung elbowed him, which minho interpreted as him saying that he didn’t have the words to explain, but that he meant it. minho could relate to sometimes not finding the right words for the message he wanted to get across, so he accepted it.

they arrived at the dorms and minho walked the younger to his dorm, because it felt right and because his dorm was closer to the stairs than minhos own. 

“well, it was a simple get together, but i had fun.” jisung said as he fumbled for his keys in his pockets.

“definitely.” minho agreed and held up the bags of leftovers. “i’ll be expecting you over to finish the rest of this soon.” 

“you won’t have to wait too long, so don’t bother eating it yourself!” jisung turned to face minho for a proper goodbye. “see you around. and in our chat. and of course for the food soon! uhhm, is tomorrow too soon?”

“no, i think tomorrow the food will be the best.” minho nodded. “text me when you’re hungry, or don’t. you can just drop by! see you then, bye bye jisung!” 

jisung nodded and opened his dorm to disappear behind the door and minho could hear changbin excitedly greet the younger with his loud voice. a smile tugged on his lips as he walked away. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the plant talk haha


	9. are you guys gonna fight or do something useful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tou&ni : where r the xx bois when u need them………………
> 
> xxnibxx : out asleep and not in the mood for interaction
> 
> tou&ni : come cuddle me einnib………………………
> 
> nGnuyh : hes ignoring u
> 
> xoleef : haha get rekt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more chat and nijgnues! :0 (a more serious chapter!)
> 
> enjoooyyy

**sdik yarts**

**xxhanniexx :** did u guys know palm trees are not trees?!!

**feelox :** what!!!!!!

**xxhanniexx :** oh uhh

**xxhanniexx :** i didnt notice i was sending that to this chat

**min(seung) :** what are they then!

**in &out : ** what

**min(seung) :** JISUNG WHAT ARE THEY

**hyunGn :** do palm trees not exist?

**xxhanniexx :** no they exist alright! 

**xxhanniexx :** they r monocots aka flowering plants as opposed to woody plants that are trees!

**xxhanniexx :** they dont have rings that show their age like trees

**hyunGn :** woah

**feelox :** oh btw jisung

**feelox :** when r u coming over?

**feelox :** minhos waiting for u

**lee3no :** i am NOT

**in &out : ** ????

**lee3no :** i am just hungry

**xxhanniexx :** oh u want me to come over already? i just ate lunch tho

**lee3no :** its fine idk what felix is on rn

**feelox :** u were totally eyeing that chinese in the fridge

**in &out : ** again:

**in &out : ** ????

**xxchristopherxx :** minho and jisung ate together yesterday but they ordered too much so they have left overs

**xxchristopherxx :** which they agreed to finish tgt

**hyunGn :** date?

**hyunGn :** just like ohnim and gnusij?

**xxbinxx :** was that a date?!

**in &out : ** yeah

**in &out : ** definitely

**in &out : ** sometimes gnusij reads his txts from ohnim to nahc

**in &out : ** and its SAPPY

**in &out : ** like exTREMELY SAPPY

**in &out : ** he be writing whole paragraphs about his feelings

**lee3no :** wth

**feelox :** so really the opposite of minho

**hyunGn :** its really sweet TT

**lee3no :** we werent on a date tho

**xxbinxx :** gnusij had tricked them into hanging out w each other

**min(seung) :** why

**xxbinxx :** idk

**hyunGn :** maybe because he wanted to practice for ohnim

**hyunGn :** or he wanted their lookalikes to see that they could get along well

**lee3no :** it doesnt matter why

**in &out : ** exactly

**in &out : ** who cares

**in &out : ** anyway

**in &out : ** seungmin pls come help me w the assignments for monday

**min(seung) :** ok

**hyunGn :** nahc is sleeping n gnusij is out again so

**hyunGn :** but ill yeet outta the room!

**min(seung) :** no you dont have to

**hyunGn :** i dont?

**min(seung) :** no its okay u wont be distracting

**in &out : ** pls speak for urself

**in &out : ** but jinnie pls stay and talk to minnie so he doesnt distract ME

**hyunGn :** i thought he was going to help u

**in &out : ** yes but when hes bored he is ANNOYING

**hyunGn :** ???

**in &out : ** to me 

**in &out : ** not to u probs

**feelox :** anyway ji ull come by later today 

**feelox :** like for dinner or smth?

**lee3no :** lix

**lee3no :** i said he can come by whenever he feels like it

**feelox :** yes but YOU are waiting for him

**lee3no :** am not

**lee3no :** idk where ur getting that from

**xxbinxx :** uwu minho waiting for ji????

**lee3no :** i literally just said im not

**xxhanniexx :** guys pls…………………

**xxchristopherxx :** seungmin!!

**xxchristopherxx :** u forgot ur keys here

**min(seung) :** whoops

**in &out : ** SEUNGMIN FORGETTING SMTH?!   
**in &out : ** are u sure it wasnt nimgnues

**in &out : ** seungmin never forgets

**in &out : ** what if hes…

**feelox :** in love?

**min(seung) :** wth

**in &out : ** EXACTLY FELIX

**feelox :** really?

**feelox :** i was just guessing

**xxbinxx :** ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**hyunGn :** what

**xxchristopherxx :** OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH

**min(seung) :** literally what is going on

**xxhanniexx :** oooohhhhhhhh???????

**feelox :** r u in love minnie?

**feelox :** it can make u forgetful

**min(seung) :** what

**min(seung) :** no

**in &out : ** okay then

**in &out : ** if U say so

**lee3no :** i feel like there r layers beneath this i dont completely comprehend

**in &out : ** too bad

**lee3no :** okay wait lemme read the chat back

**hyunGn :** being in love can make u forgetful tho

**hyunGn :** i know from experience

**xxbinxx :** thas cute

**xxchristopherxx :** love is a good feeling tho

**xxchristopherxx :** like the love i feel for my boys

**xxchristopherxx :** so heres one for the boys 

**xxhanniexx :** oh god

**xxbinxx :** here he goes

**xxchristopherxx :** <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**feelox :** awwww channnnnniiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee <333333333333333333333333333333333333

**in &out : ** wow

**in &out : ** who are the boys

**xxchristopherxx :** everyone who knows i love them <3<3<3<3

**min(seung) :** okay so thats the xx guys and felix ig

**lee3no :** okay i have figured it out

**lee3no :** but hyunjin is also exposing himself

**in &out : ** actually you are exposing hyunjin by saying that

**lee3no :** ppl arent that stupid tho right

**in &out : ** youll be surprised

**in &out : ** even the ones you think r smart

**in &out : ** the ones who help u w assignments can be stupid

**min(seung) :** -.-

**min(seung) :** you r just talking nonsense

**in &out : ** i dont think so

**hyunGn :** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**hyunGn :** i have nothing to hide tho

**feelox :** thats good ^^ 

**min(seung) :** are we going to work or not???????????

**in &out : ** fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeee

**xxchristopherxx :** good luck!

  
  


**stray kids**

**xoleef :** im bored AF

**xoleef :** when can we go baaaaaaaaacccccccccccckkkkkkkkk

**on3eel :** is nijnuyh not entertaining u anymore?

**xoleef :** no

**xoleef :** hes a coward

**xoleef :** well actually seungmins not here so nijnuyh cant annoy him

**nGnuyh :** u are the worst xil

**xoleef :** ok

**(gnues)nim :** u wanna come over?

**tou &ni : ** r u asking xilef or nijnuyh

**xoleef :** obv nijnuyh

**(gnues)nim :** both is fine

**xoleef :** well ill hav u kno that nijnuyh has been v quiet lately

**xoleef :** means hes thinking

**xoleef :** and why would he do that when hes smart like him

**nGnuyh :** exactly

**nGnuyh :** why would i do that

**on3eel :** pls enlighten us

**xoleef :** cuz hes DUMB af when it comes to feelings

**nGnuyh :** why r u always attacking me in this chat

**nGnuyh :** u lil btch

**tou &ni : ** where r the xx bois when u need them………………

**xxnibxx :** out asleep and not in the mood for interaction

**tou &ni : ** come cuddle me einnib………………………

**nGnuyh :** hes ignoring u

**xoleef :** haha get rekt

**(gnues)nim :** u can also come cuddle w me or ohnim if u wnt nignoej

**tou &ni : ** but do i wanna b there if xilef n nijnuyh r there too

**nGnuyh :** who says we r going there

**xoleef :** u want that 

**xoleef :** dont play hard to get

**xoleef :** how entertaining n tempting it may be

**on3eel :** its nice to show ur emotions tho

**nGnuyh :** ew

**xoleef :** even not for einnim?

**nGnuyh :** really just shut up and go cuddle nignoej or smth

**xoleef :** ew

**tou &ni : ** ://///

**xxeinnahxx :** oh its going down in here again!!!!

**(gnues)nim :** hi gnus

**on3eel :** hi ^^ <3

**nGnuyh :** ew

**nGnuyh :** ugh i hate all of you

**xoleef :** join the club

**xoleef :** ur not special

**nGnuyh :** especially you

**(gnues)nim :** :// </3

**nGnuyh :** ……………………………………

**nGnuyh :** god damnit nim

**on3eel :** lol

**xoleef :** translation: not u nim ily

**nGnuyh :** xilef i swear to god i will make u sleep in the hallway tonight

**nGnuyh :** i cant believe all of u live to see me suffer

**(gnues)nim :** thats not true

**xxeinnahxx :** we dont u r just a tsundere

**xoleef :** sometimes u guys actually say smth useful

**tou &ni : ** FIGHT

**tou &ni : ** r u guys gonna fight or DO smth useful 

**tou &ni : ** like cuddle ME

**xoleef :** aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnndddddddd he left

**(gnues)nim :** ?

**xoleef :** he said hes going for a walk outside or smth

**xoleef :** i think hes slightly frustrated

**xoleef :** but dont tell him that cuz hell get angry but he wont show it

**xxeinnahxx :** we kno xilef we kno

**on3eel :** nimgnues just left as well

**tou &ni : ** to cuddle me?

**xoleef :** i dont think so

**tou &ni : ** gosh darn 

* * *

nimgnues quickly dashed out of the room, maybe he would be in time to catch nijnuyh before he’d be unfindable. the boy struggled with feelings, nimgnues knew that, and xilef was impatient and a bit of a little shit in general and even though nijnuyh used empty threats for a lot of reasons, he might be genuinely struggling with something.

nimgnues might not be the best listener, but he could definitely try. usually he was too scatterbrained to properly help people with their struggles, but for nijnuyh he was willing to do a lot. that thought kind of scared him and it would certainly scare nijnuyh— maybe. if he wouldn’t let it feed his ego. if he would see that nimgnues was genuine about it.

he hoped nijnuyh wasn’t upset with him. they had had a sort of hearty talk a couple of days ago and it made nimgnues feel all sorts of things and he almost thought nijnuyh really liked him even more than he had thought originally, he felt so close to him for a second, but a second later he was miles away again. nimgnues couldn’t help the way his heart ached whenever that happened, he knew nijnuyh could be so kind if he wanted. 

he spotted the boy making his way downstairs, so he picked up his pace to catch up. “hey! nijnuyh!” 

nijnuyh stopped walking to look back and up at the other. “nimgnues?”

nimgnues realized he totally hadn’t prepared what to say, so he paused, dumbfounded even though nijnuyh hadn’t even really said anything. 

“uhh— well— you know— i can leave again if you want.” he stuttered and nijnuyh snorted.  _ i’m doing great already. jesus christ i mess everything up _ —

“why are you here?” the taller asked. “do you want to see me that badly?”

nimgnues pressed his lips together before he could blurt out something affirmative, because maybe that was one of the reasons he had come after him. “are you okay?” 

“what? of course i am.” nijnuyh scoffed again and nimgnues blinked in slight hurt, he didn’t like it when nijnuyh scoffed like that, it was never good. “i was just going for a walk because xilef is annoying. that’s it.”

“okay.” nimgnues nodded. “do— do you mind if i join you?” 

the other shrugged—  _ what does that mean? yes or no? _ — and continued walking down the stairs, but stopped once he noticed nimgnues wasn’t following him. nijnuyh turned around again, eyebrows raised. “are you coming or not?” 

“yeah!” nimgnues hurried down and only when they were side by side in the narrow stairwell nijnuyh continued making his way down. their shoulders bumped each other a couple of times— the stairwell wasn’t made for two to walk next to each other, especially not if one of the two is the clumsy nimgnues— but he didn’t mind and nijnuyh didn’t seem to either. 

they walked in silence until they were out of the university premises and kept walking, but it felt like there was something about to be said. nimgnues wondered if he should start, but he didn't know where. suddenly something popped into his head. 

“aren't you tired of pretending?” that came out harsher than he meant. “i— i mean in, like, hiding what you feel.”

“who says i do that?” nijnuyh rolled his eyes, as if he had to keep up his persona in front of anyone around them. 

“i'm the only one here, nij.” nimgnues reminded him, glancing at him from the side. the late afternoon sun highlighted nijnuyhs profile beautifully, his eyes glistening in the light. 

nijnuyh kept quiet, his hands stuffed into his pockets and nimgnues wanted nothing more than to take them into his own and tell his friend that it was okay to let go and feel, unapologetically. he was still afraid of the others reaction, though. he was also afraid he wouldn't be able to get his point across. 

“i'm not upset with you,” he continued, deciding he should keep talking to put his friend at ease. “i was just wondering. for your sake.”

nijnuyh scoffed again, although it was leaning more towards a chuckle than before, and shook his head. “you're finally saying what you want... you must be really desperate.” 

_ okay, that kinda hurt.  _ he wouldn't tell nijnuyh that, though. not when this was about him and his feelings, not about his own feelings. “i told you that i wanted you to come see me more often last time.”

“yeah, yeah. i remember.” nijnuyh waved him off casually and something stung in nimgnues chest. for some reason this made him angry. 

“i hate it when you're like this. how can i have a normal conversation with you if you're behind a massive wall all the time? even when you're with people you trust. you're only letting us look through the cracks every once in a while and other times we just have to look when you're not paying attention.” nimgnues sighed and tore his gaze away from the other. “you do trust us, right? you do trust  _ me _ , right?” 

“what are you going on about, nim? of course i trust you guys. i just don't have it in me to be sappy and soft all the time. don't take it personally.” nijnuyh mumbled. “i never mean any harm to you guys. to you.”

nimgnues knew that, he  _ knew _ it, but he needed to believe it as well, he wanted to see nijnuyh the way he had been when he came over to visit last time every time. that was when the walls had been thin enough to hear nijnuyh through them.

“nijnuyh. i’m finally telling you that i hate it when you do something and you’re not even listening. i know you don’t mean any harm. i don’t either, so you can lower your guard around me. please.” he hadn’t meant to sound desperate, maybe nijnuyh was right about him. 

“i’m not—” nijnuyh started.

“please.” nimgnues was starting to get frustrated. he stopped walking and grabbed nijnuyhs arm, accidentally yanking him back. nijnuyh shot him a surprised look. 

“nim… i just wanted to go on a walk to clear my mind. i’m sorry if i upset you, that was never my intention.” the boy sighed, giving him the first genuinely sorry look of the day.

“why is it always that when it’s about me, you’re honest and you want me to be honest about my feelings, but the second your feelings come up, you put up those walls again and you’re unreachable again.” he tried to make eye contact, but the other was avoiding his gaze. nimgnues tugged on his arm again, desperate to get through.

“i already told you i’m just not a softie, and feelings are overrated anyway. why are you making such a big deal out of this?” nijnuyh shook his arm loose, his tone frustrated, but nimgnues immediately took hold of it again, this time taking his wrist, maybe the message that he was serious would come through.

and maybe it did, because nijnuyh looked him in the eyes now. nimgnues tried to keep his gaze steady and intense, but it was hard. nijnuyh was fixing him with a questioning look and he felt his heart pound harshly in his chest. he swallowed, dangerous words burning on the tip of his tongue. it didn’t help, he still felt like he was about to burst. he needed to tell him.  _ now. _

“because i care about you! i care about you so much! you know that, right?” he blurted out. nijnuyhs eyes went wide as if the confession came as a surprise to him. “i thought you felt the same about me.” 

“i don’t— no wait— i  _ do _ — of course i do— it’s just—” nijnuyh was struggling for words, his usual facade breaking. he turned away again, but nimgnues was still holding his wrist. “i hate it. it’s weird. it would be a shame to commit myself to someone, right? even though you’re my friend— i mean— you’re my friend— but i upset you all the time. i’m difficult—”

“stop.” nimgnues pulled his wrist down to stop him from going down a negativity spiral. “this is unlike you. just— i get that it’s hard. i’m okay with rejection, but i won’t accept a rejection based on you talking yourself down or something! i— i just need— i kinda need you to at least be honest with yourself and with me.” 

nijnuyhs jaw tensed and relaxed a couple of times before he turned to look at the younger, his eyes full of concealed sadness. he nodded and nimgnues couldn’t take it anymore and pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around nijnuyhs chest. he heard him gasp softly, but after a second the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the hug.

“i hate you, nim.” nijnuyh whispered into his hair and nimgnues breath hitched, his heartbeat picking up its pace again. “making me feel all sorts of things i’ve never felt before. it’s tiring.” 

nimgnues couldn’t help but snicker softly into nijnuyhs shoulder and hold him a little tighter. he felt something bubble up in his chest, suddenly happy because he felt like he got through to the other. and because he was hugging him and finally told him how much he cared about him. things would be okay eventually, he felt, whatever nijnuyh would decide.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!


	10. so of course hyunjin is again better in every way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin looked at him wide eyed and his cheeks red. seungmin froze for unknown reasons and stared back at hyunjin for an unknown amount of time. then he composed himself and pulled his hand away. “sorry—”
> 
> “it’s okay!” hyunjin quickly reassured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little tiny time skip! (only like a week or two tho) 
> 
> enjoooyyy

**sdik yarts**

**in &out : **we have been eating lunch tgt for almost every day for more than three weeks already

 **in &out : **when will sana let our lookalikes go home???

**xxbinxx :** do u hate us so much? :((((

**in &out : **no but

 **in &out : **its kinda … yk

 **in &out : **keeping them here

**lee3no :** yeah i just want my privacy back

**min(seung) :** same… ://

**hyunGn :** u okay min?

**min(seung) :** not to complain but

 **min(seung) :** there are FIVE people in my dorm right now except for me

 **min(seung) :** i cant concentrate on anything

**xxbinxx :** sorry

**xxhanniexx :** its just kinda awkward seeing gnusij and ohnim make out yk…

**min(seung) :** kick ‘em out

**in &out : **yeah like i did

**xxbinxx :** :// we felt like they could have some privacy…

 **xxbinxx :** its not like they can go anywhere else

**hyunGn :** bathroom

**xxchristopherxx :** sorry seungmin

**xxhanniexx :** bathroom is… not v comfortable tho

**xxbinxx :** we wanted to visit channie anyway >:)

**xxhanniexx :** heheheh

**min(seung) :** ://

**feelox :** cant you go study somewhere else?

**min(seung) :** ig i can

**xxbinxx :** min i also get what u mean w that nijnuyh n xilef r annoying

**xxchristopherxx :** they ARE

 **xxchristopherxx :** i just cant get thru to sana yet…….

 **xxchristopherxx :** but u guys do like each other right?

**feelox :** yeah!!

**hyunGn :** yes u guys r nice ^^

**in &out : **yeah i feel like we r getting along well

 **in &out : **thats why i was like why is sana still :///

**xxhanniexx :** yeah i think i met my soulmate <3

**lee3no :** ew

 **lee3no :** :/

**xxhanniexx :** >:l u lik me binch

**lee3no :** not THAT much ://////

**xxhanniexx :** u knew i was talking abt u!!

**lee3no :** ye cuz U like ME

**xxbinxx :** ur way of flirting is weird

**lee3no :** excuse me

 **lee3no :** we r not ohnim n gnusij

**xxbinxx :** i kno

**xxchristopherxx :** im glad u guys r getting along <333333333333

**in &out : **ok dont overdo it w the hearts

**feelox :** thats channies signature tho <3

**min(seung) :** chan u r telling sana abt how we feel abt this right

**xxchristopherxx :** yeah i am

 **xxchristopherxx :** and shes just listening with a smile

 **xxchristopherxx :** and she says shes sorry for us that theyre annoying

**lee3no :** but?

**xxchristopherxx :** but nothing

 **xxchristopherxx :** whenever i ask her if she can do anythings she says she cant

**min(seung) :** uuuuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhh

**in &out : **u need hyunjin to cheer u up again?

**min(seung) :** nah i need to do some work

 **min(seung) :** and uhhhhh i think thats for hyunjin to decide

**in &out : **ur right 

**in &out : **idek where hes at rn

**lee3no :** -.-

**hyunGn :** im always open to cheering my friends up tho

 **hyunGn :** and reminding them im not nijnuyh!

**xxchristopherxx :** ur certainly not!!!

**feelox :** u guys r way nicer ^^

**lee3no :** anyway

 **lee3no :** chan

 **lee3no :** ur going to keep trying right

**xxchristopherxx :** yeah…………

 **xxchristopherxx :** mayb ill figure something out

**xxbinxx :** exactly

**xxhanniexx :** sometimes ur smart

**xxchristopherxx :** ://

 **xxchristopherxx :** <333333333333333333

**xxbinxx :** chan

**xxhanniexx :** remember you are within hugging and kissie distance

**xxchristopherxx :** oop

**feelox :** haha

**lee3no :** hannie

 **lee3no :** do u hav another fact of the day?

**xxhanniexx :** did u guys know that in japanese the word for stapler is hotchkiss

 **xxhanniexx :** which is actually a ww1 machine gun but the japanese named the stapler after a company named hotchkiss (both from around 1900) who made staplers but theres no real evidence that the two are connected! but they still came up around the same time!

**hyunGn :** omg

**min(seung) :** thats cool

**lee3no :** nice

**in &out : **the more you know ig

* * *

seungmin pocketed his phone again, that was a pretty cool fact. he was still slowly making his way to the library to study in peace, but first he let himself enjoy the fresh air for a bit. he was clutching his book, notebooks and pencil case to his chest, he couldn’t be bothered to pack his backpack, because his backpack was somewhere behind xilef and he really didn’t want to talk to him.

it wasn’t like he had a lot to carry around, so it wasn’t too much of a bother. it was kind of pathetic but he really disliked xilef and nijnuyh, and even though he did like chan, changbin and jisung— 3racha or whatever— they were loud when together and he couldn’t concentrate so he had to get out. 

when he made his way into the library he sighed in relief at the silence in there. the library was a good place and he wondered why he didn’t come here more often. 

seungmin searched for a good spot to sit down, but while making his way to a table he heard soft snickering behind a row of bookshelves and that made him curious, so he walked right past the table to the aisle. while rounding the corner, however, he walked right into a figure coming in the opposite direction, bumping his nose against a mouth, and he stumbled and fell backwards, sending his stuff flying through the air.

he fell on his butt with a grunt and grimaced. “ow…” he heard another grunt and when he opened his eyes he saw that he had ran into a very pretty—— into hyunjin, who was now sitting across from him with a similar grimace. that grimace quickly disappeared when he crawled over to help seungmin grab his stuff.

“sorry! i— i didn’t see you!” he apologized and seungmin chuckled.

“it’s okay— wait— let me help you.” he got on his knees and reached for his notebook, but hyunjin beat him to it, his hand slipping right under seungmins, causing him to squeeze the others hands instead of taking the notebook. 

hyunjin looked at him wide eyed and his cheeks red. seungmin froze for unknown reasons and stared back at hyunjin for an unknown amount of time. then he composed himself and pulled his hand away. “sorry—”

“it’s okay!” hyunjin quickly reassured him. “i actually like skinship, i was just startled…”

seungmin nodded, jeongin had told him that hyunjin was an avid cuddler. nothing wrong with that if your name is not jeongin, seungmin guessed. jeongin was too ticklish for his own good, but seungmin didn't mind the occasional hug, although he didn't really have someone to hug. 

they picked up their stuff and seungmin handed hyunjin his book back after reading the text on the back. it was a romance novel— seungmin didn’t know they had those in here— and hyunjin averted his gaze when receiving it. 

“is it a good book?” he asked softly when they sat down at a table and hyunjin shrugged. 

“i hope so.” he snickered and then looked up. “i swear i read other things! i just spotted this one between all of the other books and thought it was funny and i was interested in what kinda book it would be, so…”

seungmin chuckled again. “you don’t have to apologize! i’m not judging. you can read whatever you want.” 

he organized his stuff to get started on studying, but he suddenly felt like talking to hyunjin. they’d have to speak softly, since this was a library, and maybe hyunjin just wanted to read, but the boy hadn’t started reading yet, he was looking at seungmins notebook instead.

“what are you studying?” hyunjin asked as seungmin shot him a curious look, nodding to the books.

“i’m just doing some music theory homework. it’s kind of boring, but it has to be done.” seungmin told him and absently flipped the pages of his book to the right chapter. “you’re just here to read?” 

hyunjin propped up an elbow on the table and leaned his head in his hand, nodding again. “i come here pretty often to just read and sometimes take home a book to read.” 

seungmin hummed, he didn’t know hyunjin liked reading. he could’ve figured, though, nijnuyh couldn’t be bothered to read anything, so of course hyunjin was again better in every way. “really? what kind of books do you usually read?”

hyunjin smiled and started telling about the books he usually read, which was almost everything. he was talking a lot, but seungmin didn’t mind, it was nice to listen to someone talk about something they liked. 

“oh! i’m not talking too much, am i? you can tell me to shut up if you can’t concentrate.” hyunjins cheeks were suddenly a slight pink— when had that happened?— and his smile had become shy.

“please keep talking, it’s nice. else i’ll be bored.” seungmin assured him and hyunjins smile grew so incredibly dazzling seungmin had to look away for a second. he focused on his homework instead, only looking up at hyunjin for a brief moment to signal he should keep talking.

hyunjin kept quiet, though. seungmin put his pen down and scanned the older to try and figure out what was up. hyunjin was looking directly at him with an expression seungmin couldn’t decipher.

“what is it?” seungmin tilted his head in question. _what does that expression mean?_

“oh! i just drew a blank for a second. sorry about that.” hyunjin laughed a little and scratched his neck. “i don’t know if i can talk while reading, though.” 

“of course! sitting together in silence is fine too.” seungmin felt a little embarrassed that he hadn’t considered the fact that he was basically asking hyunjin to entertain him rather than letting him read in peace. “sorry.”

“don’t apologize.” the taller boy sent him a sweet smile that set something aflutter in his stomach. he swallowed and quickly looked down again, willing himself to start working for real now.

  
  
  


hyunjin was pulled out of his trance by the sound of seungmin huffing and laying down his pen. it wasn’t like the novel he was reading was particularly interesting or captivating— he had read way better romance novels— but he got easily immersed in books, however good or not that good the story might be. 

and— he was a little embarrassed about this— but he had been imagining himself and seungmin as the main characters to make the story more interesting. some things fit strangely well, but most things made him snicker to himself, because it didn’t fit them at all. 

when seungmin hummed at him curiously at those times, hyunjin just explained the story a bit, he wasn’t going to admit he was imagining them in the story. because, even though hyunjin felt like they were growing close to each other, they weren’t anywhere near romantic with each other.

that didn’t stop hyunjin from totally getting butterflies while imagining things, or when seungmin just looked at him, though. hyunjin thought he would be past the shy smiles and butterflies stage already, but apparently not. he now guessed he wouldn’t ever get past it if he wouldn’t confess to the boy, but it still felt too early for that. he didn’t want to ruin their growing friendship.

“are you done with your homework?” he asked the boy and seungmin nodded and stretched himself out, turning his wrists in circles to relieve them from the strain of writing. 

“yeah, finally. how’s the book?” seungmin let his arms fall back on the table with a sigh. he looked a little like a puppy like that. it was _adorable_.

“fine.” hyunjin shrugged and closed the book. “i think i’ll finish it later, though.”

“i should come to the library more often. i mean— you come here a lot as well, right?” seungmin also started cleaning up his pens and gathering his notes. hyunjin nodded, a blush creeping up his neck at the implication of seungmin wanting to see him more.

“i would love to hang out with you here more often.” hyunjin said in a burst of confidence. seungmin stood up with a small smile and picked up his notes.

“me too.” 

  
  


they walked back to their dorms together, hyunjin carrying some of seungmins stuff, a goofy smile plastered on his face because seungmin was cute and it really felt like they were as close as hyunjin was with jeongin. it was a nice feeling, knowing seungmin saw him as a friend. the way seungmin was slightly giggling definitely didn’t help his case.

“you’re so happy all of a sudden, hyunjin! any particular reason?” seungmin bumped his shoulder against hyunjins playfully. “i thought the book was fine?”

“yeah… just— i don’t know. it was nice hanging out with you, even though we just sat together in silence. i appreciate the company.” hyunjin told him and seungmin laughed. it was a sound for sore ears... _that isn’t a saying, but whatever._

“okay. i’m glad.” seungmin smiled and skipped a little bit forward and hyunjin melted a bit. _he is so cute._

they arrived at hyunjins dorm first and he handed over the stuff he had been carrying for the other boy. “thank you for carrying this! i’ll see you soon again. let’s meet in the library more often.”

hyunjin nodded. “no problem. let’s do that indeed. i’ll see you around as well.” he spread his arms and hoped seungmin wouldn’t think it was weird. _oh shit, wait_ — _he’s carrying his stuff i can’t give him a hug!_ the boys eyes went wide for a second and hyunjin was about to lower his arms, but then seungmin smiled and put his stuff on the floor to hug hyunjin back, arms wrapped around hyunjins chest.

hyunjin hoped seungmin wouldn’t feel his rapidly beating heart as he squeezed the brown haired boy tight before letting go. he suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands, fidgeting with a ring on his fingers until seungmin had picked up his stuff again and then waving him goodbye.

he almost slammed the door shut when seungmin was out of his sight, immediately running up to jeongin and hugging him tight to express his happiness. jeongin groaned at the sudden display of affection. “uuugghh! what is it! did you see seungmin again or something?”

“yes…” he sighed, lovingly and jeongin shook his head with a small smile.

“okay, fine. tell me about it.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil shorter chapter !


	11. it wasn’t jisungs fault that minho was beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in&out : CHAD  
> in&out : HE ESCAPED 
> 
> xxbinxx : who
> 
> lee3no : whos chad
> 
> min(seung) : NOOOO  
> min(seung) : ill help you guys look for him!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> feelox : WHAT HAPPENED TO CHAD
> 
> xxbinxx : wait felix how do you know about chad
> 
> lee3no : can SOMEONE be clear about anything ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the previous day! jisung is having realizations
> 
> enjooooyy

**sdik yarts**

**in &out : **GUYS

 **in &out : **FUXK

**xxchristopherxx :** pls language 

**in &out : **FUCK*****

**xxchristopherxx :** thats not language…. 

**feelox :** what is it? 

**hyunGn :** ITS BAD

 **hyunGn :** pls dont cry innie…. TT

**min(seung) :** what is it??? 

**in &out : **CHAD

 **in &out : **HE ESCAPED 

**xxbinxx :** who

**lee3no :** whos chad

**min(seung) :** NOOOO

 **min(seung) :** ill help you guys look for him!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**feelox :** WHAT HAPPENED TO CHAD

**xxbinxx :** wait felix how do you know about chad

**lee3no :** can SOMEONE be clear about anything ever? 

**hyunGn :** chad escaped because nahc accidentally hit the lid off the glass box in his sleep

**xxhanniexx :** chad is a snail right? 

**lee3no :** how long was it ago

**hyunGn :** around an hour i think?? 

**lee3no :** oh but then he couldn't have gone far right

**xxchristopherxx :** should we help search? 

**in &out : **IF ANYONE STEPS ON HIM ILL CRY AND SCREAM 

**in &out : **AND AFTER THAT I WILL BE UNFORGIVING 

**xxbinxx :** i think that means no???? 

**hyunGn :** FOUND HIM

**min(seung) :** thank god

**hyunGn :** UNDER THE DESK

**in &out : **I LOVE YOU SO MUCH 

**min(seung) :** omfg

**xxchristopherxx :** aww innie sweetie 

**lee3no :** chad has been a good boy staying safe under the desk?

**in &out : **HE HAS

**lee3no :** i think he deserves some nice fresh leaves or smth

**in &out : **HE DOES

**min(seung) :** pls take good care of chad 

**hyunGn :** we rlly need to send those guys home…

**lee3no :** maybe we should try and meet up with everyone?? 

**lee3no :** AND sana!!! 

**xxchristopherxx :** mayb we should orz

**xxbinxx :** where tho

**feelox :** yeah where

**min(seung) :** why dont we do it here since everyones already here

**feelox :** sure ig

**lee3no :** i think hes kidding 

**min(seung) :** yeah i am

**feelox :** oh whoopsies 

**feelox :** maybe we should gather somewhere outside?

 **feelox :** or again in our dorm

**lee3no :** excuse me

**in &out : **mayb we should?

**xxbinxx :** yeah it all started at ur guys dorm

**xxchristopherxx :** ill talk to sana

**feelox :** u da real one CHRIS

 **feelox :** ill come w u this time

 **feelox :** maybe that helps

**xxchristopherxx :** ill just txt her tho

**feelox :** ah

**min(seung) :** r we confronting sana directly?

**xxhanniexx :** what if its not sana tho

**hyunGn :** what else shld we do tho

**in &out : **maybe itll even be magically solved if we r all in the same room again

**xxchristopherxx :** lets hope so 

**feelox :** if it doesnt help lets look on the bright side of this situation!

**min(seung) :** and what might that bright side be………

**xxchristopherxx :** it helps us appreciate each other more!!

**hyunGn :** yeah it kinda does??

**lee3no :** it can also make things awkward tho

**min(seung) :** well it does help me appreciate hyunjin a lot more

 **min(seung) :** and felix

**xxhanniexx :** it is kinda awkward seeing urself but the rest is fine

**hyunGn :** thats why we didnt put us with our weird counterparts

**lee3no :** and yet gnusij is in jis dorm rn

**xxbinxx :** but we let him

 **xxbinxx :** its ok right?

**xxhanniexx :** yeah we let him in

 **xxhanniexx :** i still lik u tho minho dont u worry uwu

**lee3no :** ew

**xxchristopherxx :** <3333333333333

**in &out : **what

**feelox :** <3333333333

 **feelox :** sometimes u gotta just <3333333333

**xxchristopherxx :** exactly

**min(seung) :** ok so when r we doing this

**xxchristopherxx :** uhhh sana is out w friends rn

 **xxchristopherxx :** so we can do tomorrow maybe

 **xxchristopherxx :** will u guys all inform ya roomies?

**hyunGn :** will do

 **hyunGn :** when they r awake n back n stuff

**lee3no :** yup

**in &out : **after i yelled at nahc for not sleeping carefully!!!!!!!!!!!

**xxbinxx :** will do

**min(seung) :** ok so bin n sung r u ever going to get out

**xxbinxx :** yeah

 **xxbinxx :** eventually

 **xxbinxx :** is gnusij back already?

**hyunGn :** nope not here

 **hyunGn :** mayb they went somewhere else tho

**min(seung) :** how long are they planning on hogging that room

**lee3no :** ok i hav an idea

**xxhanniexx :** an IDEA?!

**feelox :** omfg

**lee3no :** …

 **lee3no :** the disrespect

**xxbinxx :** i can go check maybe?

**xxchristopherxx :** maybe we can ask nijnuyh to ask nimgnues

**min(seung) :** :////////////

 **min(seung) :** u do it

**lee3no :** do whatever

**min(seung) :** what r u doing minho

**lee3no :** youll see

**feelox :** ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **feelox :** ominous

**lee3no :** ;))))))))))))))

**xxchristopherxx :** nimgnues is out 2

**in &out : **understandable

* * *

jisung was seated on one of chans legs, the other one occupied by changbin, reading the chat on his phone and typing out a reply every once in a while. he was slumped back against chans shoulder, changbin leaning against jisungs shoulder. chan had an arm wrapped around both of the two younger boys, somehow still managing to chat and talk with his view obstructed by two others.

they often sat together like this, all three of them not shy with skinship with each other. it was nice being able to do that with his friends, although it sometimes kept them from doing what should be done. now, there wasn’t anything to be done, so they could just sit like this and annoy each other (lovingly) to their hearts content.

and so he pressed himself back against chan, pushing his shoulder against chans, making him groan. changbin immediately joined him, pushing his head into chans chest. “ow! guys! i need to type!” 

“we’re not doing anything to your arms! it’s fine.” jisung pushed a little harder and then relaxed, changbin following him a second later, slumping half onto jisungs lap.

“are you guys cozy over there?” xilef scoffed and changbin rolled his eyes. jisung made eye contact with his friend silently telling him not to bother with xilef. changbin did some things with his face in return, but jisung didn’t quite get it, so he focused on the new messages in the group chat again.

_what is minho even talking about? an idea for what?_

“should i go check or not?” changbin asked, but didn’t begin to get up from his half lying half sitting position. jisung shrugged.

“if you want.” if he wanted to risk walking in on gnusij and ohnim potentially still being intimate with each other. jisung didn’t want to take the risk, it was kind of awkward seeing someone who looks an awful lot like you make out with someone an awful lot like your friend. 

_yeah, minho is my friend._ it had been surprisingly easy to befriend minho— not that the rest wasn’t nice and friendly, but minho was relatively easy to talk to for an introvert like jisung. he also was really handsome— but that was not something jisung had thought about while seeing gnusij and ohnim kiss, those were totally unrelated events.

jisung may have imagined himself and minho kissing, but only for a very short bit and _only_ because he saw two people who looked identical to them do it. no other reason. and it was only once. and he wouldn’t think about it again, because he wouldn’t go back to his dorm until he was sure that gnusij and ohnim weren’t doing anything to make him think about such things again.

“yo! han!” jisung was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of the very person he was thinking about. when did _he_ get in here? well— seungmin was just closing the door, so he probably knocked and jisung had totally missed that. and he had missed the opening of the door and minho coming in because the boy was right in front of him.

jisung blinked and looked up at the sudden minho in front of him. seungmin was mumbling something about there already being enough people in the dorm and already regretting letting minho in, but jisung wasn’t paying attention to him.

“hi changbin and, uhh, chan somewhere under there.” minho finished the greetings. changbin lazily waved and chan wiggled the two on his lap around and perked his head up from behind them to greet minho.

“hey, minho. is this part of your idea?” the oldest of the bunch asked and his breath tickled the top of jisungs head. minho nodded, a small smile on his face from being amused at the scene.

“you gonna take jisung on a real good date to flex on gnusij and ohnim?” nijnuyh wiggled his eyebrows from where he was lying on his back on chans bed, his head hanging upside down from the bed. his smirk was annoying.

“first of all, that’s none of your business. second of all, if i was, why would i tell _you_. and third of all, mind your own business.” minho patiently counted on his fingers while speaking and nijnuyh sighed.

“those three points are equivalent—”

“i know, you annoying hyunjin—” 

“the name’s _nijnuyh_ , thank you very much.”

“you know what? i don’t care—” 

“guys.” chan interrupted them and jisung was thankful for him. both nijnuyh, minho and seungmin rolled their eyes. _their eyes will fall out if they keep doing that._ xilef was snickering while watching from chans bed as well, the sadist.

“anyway— come with me jisung, i’ll take your mind off of things while our weird counterparts—” minho started and took a hold of jisungs arm.

“their names are _gnusij_ and _ohnim_.” xilef corrected loudly with a shit-eating grin on his face. minho took a deep breath, his eyes growing wide in frustration for a second. seungmin threw a pillow at the two on chans bed. minho paused, pressing his lips together and waiting to see if xilef or nijnuyh would say something. 

when they stayed quiet, minho continued. “what i was saying was— let’s go out and eat something while our weird counterparts are possibly still occupying your dorm.” he explained, already grabbing jisungs wrist. “that way you don’t have to worry about that and seungmin has to worry about one person less in his precious dorm.” 

“okay, sure. just me?” jisung looked down and back at chan and changbin, but they nodded towards him to signal he could go along. he didn't mind either way. it was nice to have chan and changbin come along, and a couple of weeks ago he would have definitely one hundred percent preferred it, but now he was comfortable enough with minho to be alone with him without feeling too awkward. 

“unless minho wants us to tag along, we can also visit felix and eat together.” changbin suggested, patting jisung on the cheek. 

“i think felix will like it if you guys eat with him.” minho said simply and pulled jisung up from chans lap, making changbin almost fall off. “let's go.”

  
  


jisung thought they were just going to eat somewhere nearby, but minho took him to the bus stop. the two of them had hung out a handful of times after their first 'accidental' get-together. one time jisung came over to finish the chinese takeout from the first time, another time, a little less than two weeks after, they went out for sushi, because changbin wasn't feeling like sushi and chan and felix had already eaten. 

that time jisung really felt like they had gotten a lot closer, because they had been talking during lunch on weekdays in between, and had hung out in the dorms together as well, and because they had bonded over the sudden high price on their sushi bill after. they had agreed to get coffee and cake sometime together as well, because they both liked iced americano and jisung would show him how good cheesecake fit with the drink. 

that wasn't what they were going to do now, though. jisung wondered where minho was taking him that they were taking the bus this time. he thought this was a spontaneous thing? 

“where are you taking me?” he turned to the older as they sat down on two free seats next to each other in the bus. “are you kidnapping me and hiding me in a barn on the countryside?” 

“why would i take the bus to do that?” minho turned to face jisung as well, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “i already told you i didn't grow up on a farm. unfortunately.”

“well if you were planning this from the beginning then of course you would lie about that.” jisung retorted. “maybe we’re taking the bus to distract me!” 

“you’ll have to wait and see, then, i suppose.” the older shrugged, bumping their shoulders together. “but don’t think i’m getting my purple shoes dirty for you.” jisung pouted, but minho didn’t budge, so he slumped back against the seat, inspecting where this bus was going. it didn’t make him any smarter because he always avoids public transport when he’s alone.

“the stops aren’t going to tell you what you’re curious about, sung.” minho confirmed. “we’ll have to walk for a bit after we arrive. i would have ordered a taxi, but i’m kinda broke.” 

“i don’t mind walking.” jisung thought he’d even prefer taking the bus over a taxi, especially if it was cheaper and they would walk a little together after. he didn’t want minho to spend more than necessary for a spontaneous hangout.

it was a nice warm evening too, so strolling a bit outside wouldn’t be a punishment, jisung thought. unconsciously he linked their arms while walking away from the bus stop, this way it would be easier to follow minho to wherever he was taking them. 

minho glanced at him from the side, his expression soft. and maybe, just _maybe_ , something fluttered in his chest when he met that soft gaze. and maybe he was staring a little. but it wasn’t jisungs fault that minho was beautiful. 

“am i pretty?” the older snickered and jisung jumped, quickly averting his gaze and praying his blush wasn’t obvious. he tried to think of a comeback, but minho had rendered his mind utterly blank and useless for some reason.

“maybe.” _what a stellar comeback, jisung, really spectacular._ he mentally cursed himself for letting minho catch him off guard like this. minho chuckled. 

“you think i’m as pretty as gnusij thinks ohnim is?” minho asked, the teasing lilt to his voice betraying that he wasn’t serious. minho almost never was, but the question still made jisungs breath hitch at the implication. _shit. do i think he is? if i do, does that mean i like him? like for real?_

“how would i know?” he chuckled in hope minho wouldn’t sense his inner conflict. “i’m opposite of gnusij, so obviously i don’t think the same as he does.”

“oh, so you’re absolutely disgusted by me?” 

“ya! of course not! what do you want me to say?!” jisung whined and lightly kicked minhos shins. minho was just laughing. 

“whatever you want to say. i know you like me, but that doesn't mean you can't say just how much.” he answered and jisung let out a scoff, but it was an unconvincing one. he really needed minho to stop talking about this, because his face was starting to get hot. 

“sorry, am i going too far?” he snickered and jisung couldn’t get himself to get mad at the guy. not when he was smiling like that. but he was too prideful to look him in the eyes with his face probably red as a tomato. he felt minho tugging at his arm after they had both gone quiet. 

“jisung?” he asked with a gentle and slightly concerned voice, while pulling him a little closer. jisung tried not to concentrate on the proximity of the older and willed his beating heart to calm before turning to face the other. 

“yes! i'm okay. i was just— trying to figure out where you're taking me.” he thanked the lords and his parents for gifting him with the ability to improvise, because minho seemed to believe him. 

“you weren't even listening? jeez.” minho pouted his already pouty lips. _gosh, he's cute— no! he's not! don't be foolish!_

“don't be upset, i got the part where you were concerned about me!” jisung reached out to ruffle the olders brown hair with a fond smile, only to be almost headbutted in the face by minho who was meeting his hand aggressively. 

jisung lunged himself backwards to avoid getting a nosebleed from minhos skull hitting his nose, but he lost his footing and stumbled backwards. he shut his eyes and let go off minhos arm to brace himself for impact, but the ground never came to meet the back of his head. instead he felt two arms around his waist and a knee under his thigh, which kept him from falling. 

he slowly opened his eyes, for some reason hesitant to see what was in front— or rather, who was above him. he was met with minhos frowning face, looking directly into his eyes for a hot second before pulling him upright. “be careful!”

“i was dodging your face, though.” jisung brushed off his legs even though they hadn’t touched the ground. minho linked their arms again with a sigh and started dragging jisung along again. 

they spoke casually about nonsense for the rest of the way to wherever. they slowed down quite a bit once they approached a small building in the middle of what jisung thought was the scenic route to the town center. but no, there was a small wooden building seemingly out of nowhere and he wondered how minho knew about this...restaurant?

jisung took in his surroundings curiously, it was not that busy— thankfully— and it had a cozy, _farmlike_ , look. of course. a smile grew on his face at the warm feeling the small restaurant gave off. he turned to minho and saw he was smiling as well.

jisung had a lot of questions, but he waited until minho led them to a table to sit down. “how— uhh— do they make everything fresh here or something?” was for some reason the first question he asked. it made minho smile, so it was a good one, though.

“yeah, mostly.” minho confirmed. 

he told about how he found this place when he was just strolling around and somehow got to all the way here and he had a chat with the staff, which he really enjoyed, so he decided to come here more often. the food was also good, he realized after three visits. 

and the food was good, the dishes were alternative, but good. and jisung enjoyed minhos company, _really_ enjoyed it. he knew that already, but somehow it really hit him squarely in the face right now. 

it was kind of feeling like a date, sort of. maybe. especially when minho took him to the garden just behind the restaurant to walk around after having dinner. the scents of the herbs and flowers around the garden were strong and they were shielded from the wind in the enclosed space. jisung felt warm and comfortable, so he placed his hand on the small of minhos back— and minho placed a hand on jisungs shoulder after— while they walked around and while walking back to the bus stop. 

he also scooted a little closer to the older in the bus. he didn’t question the sudden warmth in his chest, but minho also didn’t question the sudden affection coming from jisung, so jisung just let it be as it was, paying no mind to the fluttering in his stomach when minho laughed at something he said.

it was had been a good evening and any realization he might have had tonight could wait for later.

  
  
  



	12. phones dont work well with eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xxchristopherxx : ok guys sanas almost ready to come  
> xxchristopherxx : she says its better if we dont have our phones btw
> 
> min(seung) : why
> 
> lee3no : thats suspicious??? 
> 
> xxchristopherxx : phones dont work well with eggs she says  
> xxchristopherxx : and she said its like going swimming w ur phone still in ur trunks  
> xxchristopherxx : and thats bad
> 
> feelox : oh 
> 
> hyunGn : mayb we shouldn't have our phones then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are trying to get the lookalikes home for real now!!!
> 
> enjoooyy

**stray kids**

**nGnuyh :** r u guys going to go tomorrow 

**tou &ni : **im already here

**nGnuyh :** -.-'

**tou &ni : **well yeah dont we wanna go home? 

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** exactly 

**(gnues)nim :** what is this about?? 

**xoleef :** oh ofc ur out 

**(gnues)nim :** yeah cuz ohnim and gnusij r busy

**nGnuyh :** speaking of which 

**nGnuyh :** jisung n minho r going out tgt

**(gnues)nim :** mission accomplished???? 

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** icb u guys have the energy to keep up w them 

**xoleef :** i dont think it was a date tho

 **xoleef :** so we still have 1 done 3 to go

**tou &ni : **wth does that mean

**xoleef :** pls think for urselves for once

**nGnuyh :** he means gnusij n ohnim are together but 3 other couples not

**xoleef :** yeah obviously you idiot 

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** which 3 to go? 

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** jisung n minho and??? 

**tou &ni : **oh hows it going w whatever u guys wanted to achieve w flirting w seungmin 

**xoleef :** there u have the other two

**(gnues)nim :** nijnuyh & seungmin??? 

**xoleef :** no jesus christ 

**xoleef :** r those two couples?? 

**xoleef :** can u count?? 

**xoleef :** jesus idk why u like him nijnuyh

**nGnuyh :** xilef YOU r unbearable 

**nGnuyh :** he means me n nimgnues and hyunjin n seungmin ig

**xoleef :** at least someone has some brain cells in here

**tou &ni : **u guys pls answer me :((

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** lets keep ignoring him

**(gnues)nim :** will u guys tell me whats tomorrow then? 

**on3eel :** changbin just visited 

**on3eel :** he said we r gathering where we appeared a month ago w someone else who may be able to help us 

**(gnues)nim :** ohhh 

**(gnues)nim :** is it safe btw ohnim

**xxeinnahxx :** uhh

**on3eel :** five more minutes? :((

**xxeinnahxx :** yes

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** ew

**tou &ni : **will i finally be able to cuddle again???? 

**xoleef :** r we rlly going to leave this shit hole w unfinished business??

**xxnibxx :** do u think they need our help then? 

**xoleef :** well yeah cuz everyone here is incompetent af

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** ur not wrong but is it our business?? 

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** i mean its funny but id rather go home 

**nGnuyh :** i love annoying seungmin and chan but its getting kinda old

**xoleef :** and what if when we go home everything goes back to the way it was 

**nGnuyh :** isnt that what we want 

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** exactly 

**xoleef :** u guys r so stupid huh

**on3eel :** it wont go back cuz i love gnusij

**(gnues)nim :** we wont forget what happened here right? 

**tou &ni : **i dont think thats what he means tho

**xoleef :** finally someone with a brain

 **xoleef :** although i know someone else knows what i mean too

**nGnuyh :** r u saying u wanna postpone the thing? 

**nGnuyh :** good luck getting that done on ur own

**xxeinnahxx :** u know if u guys would be not vague abt something mayb everything would be easier 

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** this is why i always sleep 

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** u guys r exhausting af

**xoleef :** everyone who needs to understand understands 

**nGnuyh :** xilef is just an asshole

**xoleef :** an asshole who is literally trying to help an unthankful dipshit

**nGnuyh :** oh pls

 **nGnuyh :** dont make me laugh 

**tou &ni : **fight fight fight 

**(gnues)nim :** do u need help w something einuyh? 

**nGnuyh :** i dont

**xoleef :** he does

**nGnuyh :** stfu u know nothing xilef

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** here they go again 

**xxeinnahxx :** why did we agree to put them tgt… 

**xoleef :** im not letting it go even after we get back 

**xoleef :** u care about nim right

**nGnuyh :** im NOT doing this over text

 **nGnuyh :** wtf cant ppl leave me alone 

**nGnuyh :** he knows what i think of him 

**xoleef :** does he now? 

**on3eel :** i thought it was still kind of vague? 

**nGnuyh :** he knows what i know 

**xoleef :** oh please 

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** oh btw hyunjin was with seungmin in the library and hes still lovestruck 

**nGnuyh :** has he done anything?

**xxeinnahxx :** nope still pining

**nGnuyh :** jesus 

**nGnuyh :** maybe i should annoy seungmin more 

**xxeinnahxx :** lol

**(gnues)nim :** but we r all gathering tmr? 

**tou &ni : **yeah 

**xoleef :** yup ig we r

**on3eel :** lets all work tgt guys! 

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** … 

* * *

**sdik yarts**

**xxchristopherxx :** ok guys sanas almost ready to come

 **xxchristopherxx :** she says its better if we dont have our phones btw

**min(seung) :** why

**lee3no :** thats suspicious??? 

**xxchristopherxx :** phones dont work well with eggs she says 

**xxchristopherxx :** and she said its like going swimming w ur phone still in ur trunks 

**xxchristopherxx :** and thats bad

**feelox :** oh 

**hyunGn :** mayb we shouldn't have our phones then

**xxbinxx :** what happens w phones n eggs and why is that important?? 

**xxbinxx :** is it like Beets and leaving them alone for too long?? 

**in &out : **what happens with Beets when you leave them alone for too long?? 

**xxhanniexx :** yucky stuff ://

**min(seung) :** guys i dont trust this

 **min(seung) :** but changbin has a point 

**xxbinxx :** about the Beets??! 

**min(seung) :** no w ur first question 

**lee3no :** channie pls explain 

**xxchristopherxx :** i told her abt the egg so she made another egg w her special recipe 

**feelox :** why didnt we ask her before to make another eg!!!!!!!!!! 

**xxchristopherxx :** she didnt get it before… orz

**xxhanniexx :** u worked hard channie

**in &out : **maybe we shouldve talked to her as well

 **in &out : **sorry we should've helped

**xxchristopherxx :** its ok

**min(seung) :** why no phones tho

**hyunGn :** should we risk it tho? 

**feelox :** because of the eg! 

**lee3no :** eg

 **lee3no :** but did sana explain?? 

**xxchristopherxx :** it doesnt go well w her special recipe eggs

**xxbinxx :** he said that already 

**lee3no :** ok 

**min(seung) :** but why 😔😔😔

**xxchristopherxx :** because it wont work ig

**in &out : **lets just accept min

**min(seung) :** ok whatever then

**feelox :** r u guys coming over then?

**xxbinxx :** yup!! 

**xxchristopherxx :** sana is on her way 

**xxhanniexx :** get ready!!! 

* * *

“okay, time to go! you guys need to leave your phones here, they don't work well with eggs.” changbin announced as he jumped up. nimgnues nodded and placed his phone down to leave behind and nudged ohnim to follow. he didn't know phones were bad for eggs, but he guessed things were different in this world or whatever. 

he saw changbin and jisung leave their phones behind as well and he helped ohnim up to follow the two boys to the dorm where they had mysteriously appeared a month ago. it had been a while since he had seen the others and he hadn't expected to miss them, but he did. he looked forward to seeing his friends again.

when they arrived he spotted jisung going to sit next to minho, but not too close. everyone slowly gathered as well as a girl who looked a _lot_ like anas. 

“wait— _anas_?!” gnusij jumped up from ohnims lap to walk to the girl who looked at him with a confused and innocent smile. definitely not a look anas would ever give anyone. 

“i'm sorry, who?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at gnusij who stumbled back and muttered a soft _'weird'_. the girl turned to the boys from here. “they really look like you guys!” 

the happy tone of her voice made nimgnues shiver. it was strange to hear anas speak like that. he didn't know anas very well, but he knew this wasn't her. 

_wait, where's nijnuyh?_ he suddenly remembered his last meeting and tried not to think about what he said in chat, because he had learned not to take that too seriously. he looked around and when he found nijnuyh his heart jumped for no real reason. the boy was just there, but nimgnues' body was already reacting. 

_don't fall too hard!_ he told himself, but maybe he already had. he knew nijnuyh was a dangerous person to fall for, he was kind of known for breaking hearts, but nimgnues couldn't help but think it might be different with him, because nimgnues was his friend, he was allowed to experience the real nijnuyh every once in a while. 

it may be naive for him to think like that, to hope that it would be different— to hope that nijnuyh even feels the same way about him— but the words he had said, _'making me feel all sorts of things i’ve never felt before',_ had felt like a confession of some kind. 

the weird anas girl clapped her hands to get everyones attention. “no one has their phone with them, right? no phones in the room? because i'm quite sure it will not work if there's phones in here.” 

she scanned around the room and squinted at everyone, especially at xilef. “i _will_ search people! anyone!” she announced and nimgnues was glad he didn't bring his phone. 

after a silence, the girl giggled. “okay, good—!” 

“why won't it work? sorry for interrupting.” seungmin raised his hand and nodded his head in apology. it was weird seeing and hearing himself. those clothes looked pretty uncomfortable, he disliked wearing dress shirts and polos and such. 

“i don't know, i'm not a scientist.” the girl shrugged. nimgnues had no idea what they were going to do with an egg, but it probably had something to do with them going home, though. 

“what's your name, by the way?” gnusij asked, leaning forward from where he was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, where the ones about to go home— hopefully— sat, opposite from the rest. 

“my name is sana.” the girl placed a hand on her chest and smiled. “i'll be trying to help you guys go home, because _apparently,_ my egg brought you guys here? like, totally strange, right? but whatever. so—” 

she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes growing wide and she slapped a hand in front of her mouth. “oh, shit!” 

“what? what is it, sana?” chan stood up and sana slapped him on his arm, chans eyes wide in confusion. 

“i forgot my backup egg!!” she gasped, exasperated. “maybe i can get dahyun to bring them… wait! i don't have my phone!” 

sana pouted and looked around at them. nimgnues heard xilef mutter something about really not having a phone. 

“i'll get it real quickly, okay? it'll take just a minute!” she said and before anyone could protest, she was out of the room. 

seungmin sighed and slumped back. “i don't really trust her.” he said, with just enough volume for nimgnues to hear. 

“aww! you don't want us to go home?” nijnuyh cooed and nimgnues felt his stomach churn. he swallowed to try to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. 

seungmin just rolled his eyes and ignored nijnuyh, something nimgnues found very hard to do. 

“look, _sweetheart._ ” the guy who looked like nignoej held up a hand and nimgnues squinted at the term of endearment. “please get the hint that seungmin _doesn't_ want to talk to you.”

“jeongin, let's just ignore him.” chan waved a hand at the boy and got his attention back, the boys on the other bed all focusing on him. 

nimgnues just watched the others whisper and indeed it wasn't long until sana was back knocking on the door. chan told her to come in, but she rattled at the door which didn't open. 

_“it's locked, though?”_ she called out from outside. xilefs lookalike jumped up to open the door, but it didn't budge. he squinted and crouched, inspecting the door. 

“huh? it's not locked, but i can't get it to open?” the boy said and got help from minho, who pulled on the door. still nothing. 

_“guys?”_ sana called again, rattling on the door again. _“what's going on?”_

“i don't know?” the freckled lookalike called back. seungmin muttered something about not trusting her again, but the focus was on getting the door open right now. 

all eight of the others tried and sana kept suggesting other ways, but nothing seemed to work. xilef also muttered something about starting to suspect that that sana girl was up to something, but nimgnues didn't want to speculate. 

after thirty minutes or so they gave up and sana promised to get help. a lot of complaints and sighs erupted as they realized they didn't have their phones and they were stuck in a small dorm with fifteen other guys. great. 

“look! they're starting to look more like us.” nimgnues heard gnusij whisper, pointing at minho and jisung, and he saw him elbow ohnim with a smile. at least they saw some light in the situation. 

“oh, how's it going with that? they went out yesterday, right? did anything happen?” nignoej asked, eyes flicking between ohnim and nimgnues in particular, while he crawled closer to nimgnues for a hug. 

“i heard jisung whisper to changbin when he came back, but i couldn't hear what he said.” ohnim told them. 

“why don't you guys encourage them a little?” xilef wiggled his eyebrows at the couple. gnusij frowned at the boy. 

“yeah, definitely!” nijnuyh exclaimed.

“what are you guys going to do…?” nibgnahc finally said something, eyeing them with a dark expression. 

“i'm not good at improvisation, so please tell me exactly what to do.” gnusij said, wrapping an arm around ohnim and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“just, like, kiss minho or something like that.” nahc pretended not to be listening, but he was. ohnim let out a panicked sound and he looked close to tears already. nimgnues felt bad for him. 

“yeah, just go over there and pretend that minho is ohnim and kiss him, that'll encourage them.” nijnuyh gave gnusij an encouraging push to the shoulder, but the latter quickly grabbed ohnims hand. 

“can i do that? just kiss minho like that? i mean… ohnim, are you okay with that?” gnusij locked eyes with his… boyfriend? were they boyfriends? nimgnues would guess they were, from the way they were acting. anyway, ohnim nodded hesitantly. 

“it's just a kiss. and he doesn't know minho, so obviously he'll be thinking about you.” nihnuyh pointed out and ohnims expression cleared up a bit. “and you're together, right?” 

the nod and kiss gnusij gave ohnim after that question probably meant _'yes'_. nimgnues expected gnusij to go over to the others after, but instead he looked at nijnuyh with a questioning look. “do i just go over there and kiss him or…?” 

“jesus, just do it.” nijnuyh sighed. 

“but, like, do i get his attention first or do i just do it or something?” gnusij didn't move yet. 

“figure it out for yourself!” 

“but i'm bad at—” 

“improvisation. i know. do i need to _show_ you?” nijnuyh rolled his eyes. 

“ha! why don't you show me?” gnusij scoffed with a challenging smirk. “i'm good at copying people!” 

and nimgnues should have expected nijnuyh to accept the challenge, especially when xilef loudly questioned if he would do it and seungmin asked them if they could be more quiet for a second, but his stomach still dropped. _is he really going to kiss minho?_

“it won't work if nijnuyh kisses minho, though, right?” nibgnahc had a point, but nijnuyh was already on his way. 

“why don't _you_ shut up for once, _minnie_?” he scoffed again— nimgnues really disliked that sound.

nimgnues felt nignoejs hand on his own, he probably knew he was anxious about what was going to happen. he appreciated the gesture. 

because even though nijnuyh had valid points on why gnusij could kiss minho— he looked like ohnim and gnusij and ohnim were dating and gnusij didn't know minho, so he could just pretend it was ohnim— nijnuyh and nimgnues weren't together, nijnuyh had never promised nimgnues anything or asked nimgnues if he was okay with him kissing someone else, because he didn’t have to. 

that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less to see it happening. especially when nijnuyh didn't approach minho, but instead aimed for seungmin, his very own lookalike, the seungmin nijnuyh had been flirting with. 

he didn't know why he was still watching, but he couldn't stop, he was frozen as he saw nijnuyh take seungmins face between his two long hands, the latters eyes wide in shock. time seemed to stop when nijnuyh seemingly erased all of their progress by forcing seungmin into a kiss. 

he didn't see seungmins shocked and disgusted expression as he was only focused on nijnuyhs eyes that were squeezed shut and his lips that were pressed against someone elses. he felt utterly devastated and nauseous. 

he had half a mind to process gnusij who was already following nijnuyh and kissed minho, who just started yelling at gnusij, which was enough to make him scramble back to ohnim. 

“what the _fuck_ are you guys doing?! gnusij you too?!” changbin yelled and looked around to see if his friends were okay. nimgnues didn't see that, though, because nijnuyh was still kissing seungmin. he felt like his insides were being ripped out of his body watching this. 

tears were already blurring his vision as seungmin finally managed to push nijnuyh away, helped by chan and nignoejs lookalike who pulled him away by his arms. he finally managed to close his eyes when seungmin lashed out and landed a fist right on nijnuyhs nose. 

“ya!! be careful with my face you prick!” nijnuyh yelled, his hands covering his face. xilef and nignoej immediately jumped up, fists raised. 

there was a lot of yelling now and people were keeping each other from attacking someone else. nimgnues didn't process it, tears now leaving red streaks on his cheeks and nibgnahc pulled him back by his arm to shield him from the rest, but the damage was already done. 

he didn't know how long they fought or they kept yelling, but eventually they finished and it became sort of quiet, with only nijnuyh having a nosebleed. chan stood in the middle of the room, arms spread wide, keeping everyone from crossing the invisible line between the two groups of eight. 

“guys, _please._ we're not going to achieve anything useful by doing this. talking is allowed, but nothing physical okay?” he looked between the two groups with a stern expression. it was silent, except for soft muffled sobs coming from both sides. 

nimgnues didn't see who was or were crying on the other side, because his vision was still blurry. he could see nijnuyh plop on the bed with a sigh from where he was half behind nibgnahc, though. he didn't expect xilef to come at the taller and shove him over after. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are happening...! (sorry for the cliffhanger TT)


	13. compared to him, you are even more lovely than you are on your own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “fucking nijnuyh and his annoying face!” seungmin hissed while chan and jeongin pulled him back on the bed. 
> 
> “seungmin please calm down a bit.” chan rubbed a hand along seungmins arm while checking on the rest, because both hyunjin and jisung were looking a lot like they were crying. the sight of it hurt him to see. he needed to do something about it. “let's all sit down and take a deep breath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of being stuck with sixteen people in a small dorm! lots of narration now, because they don't have their phones with them  
> skz are talking!
> 
> (tw for course language!)
> 
> enjooyyy!

he didn't know how long they fought or they kept yelling, but eventually they finished and it became sort of quiet, with only nijnuyh having a nosebleed. chan stood in the middle of the room, arms spread wide, keeping everyone from crossing the invisible line between the two groups of eight. 

“guys,  _ please.  _ we're not going to achieve anything useful by doing this. talking is allowed, but nothing physical okay?” he looked between the two groups with a stern expression. it was silent, except for soft muffled sobs coming from both sides. 

nimgnues didn't see who was or were crying on the other side, because his vision was still blurry. he could see nijnuyh plop on the bed with a sigh from where he was half behind nibgnahc, though. he didn't expect xilef to come at the taller and shove him over after. 

  
  
  


“are you out of your  _ mind?! _ ” xilef hissed, locking wide and angry eyes with nijnuyhs shocked ones. “what the  _ fuck _ are you doing?” 

“what the fuck are  _ you  _ doing?!” nijnuyh got up and rubbed the spot on his shoulder where xilef had pushed him. what a weak guy. everything about nijnuyh was weak. “what are you even talking about?” 

“why did you kiss seungmin you absolute  _ idiot?! _ ” xilefs tone was venomous, but nijnuyhs expression didn't show that he was affected by it in any way. he looked angry, but xilef thought he had no right to be. 

“oh, come  _ on _ , xilef. you were encouraging me to kiss him!” he pushed xilef away a bit, but there wasn't a lot of strength in the push. weak.

“i thought you were going to give  _ minho  _ a little peck or something!” he hissed while moving closer to nijnuyh again. “i didn't think you were going to shove your face into seungmins like a freaking hooligan! why the fuck would you do that?!” 

nijnuyh just sighed and rolled his eyes as if he didn't understand what he had done wrong or how his actions had hurt  _ multiple  _ people. as if he didn’t understand that he had gone too far this time. he thought nijnuyh had made progress with talking to nimgnues, he had come back to the dorm with a small  _ smile  _ on his face after talking to him a couple of days ago for gods sake! 

“do i need to point out that nimgnues is crying because of you?” xilef pointed a hand at the boy who was crying and quickly looked away when they looked in his direction. nijnuyh gritted his teeth with a fake annoyed look— or was he annoyed at himself? because he should be. at least he was reacting now. 

“god, just mind your own business, xilef!” nijnuyh all but  _ spat _ at him as he now pushed him aside with force to stand up and make for the door with heavy steps. xilef let him go, because he didn’t feel like fighting. nijnuyh would come back. there was nowhere for him to flee, after all.

nijnuyh groaned loudly when the door didn't open and cursed while kicking the wood. xilef didn't miss the way his voice wavered slightly. 

“fucking door!” nijnuyh kicked the door again and balled his fists, knuckles white, and— _ shit is he going to lose it?!  _

nijnuyh let out something close to a scream as he punched the door so harshly that xilef spotted splinters of wood coming off.  _ uhh, not good, definitely not good.  _ his right hand was already bleeding, but he raised it again in a way that told xilef that nijnuyh wasn't done hurting himself. 

xilef was about to jump up at the same time as nimgnues, but nibgnahc beat them to it and grabbed nijnuyhs arms to keep him from destroying his knuckles any further. nijnuyh turned his head and shot the older a livid look. 

“keep your fucking hands to yourself! i’m doing us all a favour by punching this fucking door open!” he hissed, the tone and volume of his voice uneven despite the steady angry look in his face. nibgnahc didn't react to the words and kept holding his arms, standing on his tiptoes to tell the taller something softly. nijnuyhs eyes flicked to the others— nimgnues?— before he turned to face the door again, but now his body wasn't tense anymore. 

when the smaller turned their friend around after a couple of seconds, xilef thought he spotted watery eyes, but the rest of nijnuyhs face didn't reveal any trace of emotion. the whole room was focused on nijnuyh, who was both at his most vulnerable and at his most unreachable xilef had ever seen. 

he remembered nimgnues once talking about a wall surrounding their tall friend, through the cracks of which he would let his friends look every once in a while. he imagined that now that wall was crumbling from the top down and nijnuyh was hurrying to fill in the cracks to make sure this wouldn't happen again. 

he hoped one of them would be able to convince him to let down his guard and let them in and let them help. but not now, perhaps, because nijnuyh went to sit away from everyone, with his back turned to them. maybe xilef had pushed enough for now and he should leave it to others to talk to him,  _ gently _ , because that wasn't xilefs strong suit. and he had helped enough already. 

this was a job for someone else. 

* * *

“fucking nijnuyh and his annoying face!” seungmin hissed while chan and jeongin pulled him back on the bed. 

“seungmin please calm down a bit.” chan rubbed a hand along seungmins arm while checking on the rest, because both hyunjin and jisung were looking a lot like they were crying. the sight of it hurt him to see. he needed to do something about it. “let's all sit down and take a deep breath.” 

chan also followed his own words, taking a deep breath to try and shake the awful feeling in his stomach from seeing his friends with all of these negative emotions. changbin was already checking up on jisung and jeongin and felix were eyeing hyunjin. minho and seungmin had scowls on their faces. 

“guys, let's talk for a bit, okay?” chan thought it would be good to talk things out with the eight of them. “jisung, hyunjin, are you two up for it too? it's your call.”

the rest of them looked at jisung and hyunjin to see what was going on, if they hadn't seen already. jisung pulled his knees closer to himself at the sudden attention, hiding his face between them. chan didn’t miss the way minho was now eyeing the younger in concern.

“i'm okay with talking.” hyunjin spoke up and seungmin immediately turned to him. 

“hyunjin, you—” he began, but felix took him by the shoulder. 

“seungmin, please wait for jisung to agree or not and then we'll talk, okay?” the boy spoke softly and gently, a small smile on his face which managed to convince the other to be patient for a little longer. 

“jisungie?” changbin ducked his head to try and find the youngers face between his knees and rubbed a hand along his back. jisung responded with a nod, his hair bouncing on his legs from the motion. 

“okay, who wants to start?” chan looked around at their uneasy faces, pondering how he could make things easier for any of his friends. “we're all in this together, so just speak your mind. we'll all try to help each other, won't we?” 

“well, you guys all know why i'm upset, and thank you for helping me get nijnuyh off of my face, i appreciate it. my knuckles hurt and i feel kinda weird because i just punched someone for the first time. it felt good at first, but it didn't do my anger any good.” seungmin began nodding to jeongin, chan and felix in thanks before turning to hyunjin. “are you upset because i cursed at nijnuyh?” 

“uhh…” the boy began. “a bit, but i get it… he kissed you without your consent. i just— uhh… it's weird to see someone punch someone in the face who looks a lot like yourself. i don't know— just, the chaos— it's nothing— i shouldn't be crying—” 

“don't say that. we agreed to speak our minds and try to help each other! not invalidate your own feelings.” jeongin was quick to intervene and chan was glad for it. the rest agreed. 

“just tell me if i upset you, hyunjin.” seungmin added, placing a hand on the olders knee. “i acted without thinking and, yes, i was upset and i know i had the right to be, but that doesn't mean that you can't be.” 

hyunjin nodded and was about to speak again, but was interrupted by his lookalike, who pushed over xilef and made for the door, only to start cursing and punching at it. 

chan stood frozen, torn between trying to de-escalate the nijnuyh situation and making sure this sight wasn't hurting anyone of his friends. luckily changbins lookalike came to the rescue and eventually he got nijnuyh to calm down. chan silently reprimanded his own lookalike for literally not doing anything ever. 

he turned back to his friends and checked their expressions— not too bad— and locked eyes with hyunjin to signal that he could continue. the rest got the hint as well and turned back to hyunjin. 

“okay, so… i don't know why, but seeing seungmin get mad at nijnuyh makes me feel like he's mad at me or something.” hyunjin told them and seungmin immediately took his hands and squeezed them. “i know you're not mad at me, just…” 

“i get it, hyunjin.” jisung added. minho immediately whipped his head to the side towards jisung.

“is that why you were crying as well?” minho asked, looking at the younger with a serious expression. 

“well— yeah, but also because people were screaming.” jisung awkwardly scratched his neck and flitted his eyes down to his hands on his lap. “i was afraid you guys might get hurt. or, you know, get traumatized by my face— but not  _ my  _ face, you know? i think hyunjin may have meant that too?” 

hyunjin nodded and seungmin and minho began speaking through each other, both saying that that isn't the case. “i hate nijnuyh,  _ not _ you, hyunjin! you are basically his opposite and i can tell you two apart by just looking at  _ your _ kind expression and  _ his _ stone faced ugly—” 

“minnie.” jeongin intervened. 

“sorry—  _ his _ stone faced fake smug expression. it's an expression only he can make. and— actually, he makes me appreciate you even more.” seungmin spoke seriously, not paying any attention to anything or anyone else than the boy in front of him. hyunjin seemed to also only see seungmin, his eyes full of fondness and wonder for the younger. “because compared to him, you are even more lovely than you are on your own.” 

“seungmin…” hyunjin whispered and his eyes started watering again. seungmin scrambled over to him, kneeling right in front of him. 

“jinnie? why are you crying again?” he scanned the others face, but was pulled into a hug. hyunjin let himself fall back with seungmin in his arms, holding on tight. he whispered something which chan couldn't quite hear over the sound of his sobs, but seungmin giggled, so all was well. 

chan involuntarily smiled at the sight as jeongin and felix joined the hug after a while and hyunjin exclaimed that if they were in his and jeongins dorm they would at least have a fax machine to communicate with the outside world. his gaze then strayed to jisung, who he thought would join as well, but he stayed put, not quite as curled up into himself as before, but also not quite opened up. 

chan waited for a second before speaking up again, he didn't want to ruin the happy hug (that he also actually wanted to join), but the talking wasn't done yet. “does anyone else have something to say? minho, maybe?” 

“do i have to? jisung knows… he knows i'm not mad at  _ him. _ ” minho turned to look at the younger for a second or two, a slight scowl remaining on his face after. “right?”

“i know.” jisung confirmed, but minho let out a sigh and pushed at jisungs knee. 

“what? you're not going to tease me about it? about how we're definitely soulmates, but i just don't see it yet?” minho took hold of jisungs arm and shook it lightly, making jisung let out a chuckle and roll his eyes. 

“that's because we  _ are _ at least platonic soulmates!” jisung exclaimed, seemingly getting his spirit back.  _ wait… at  _ least  _ platonic soulmates? did i miss something?  _ chan shook his head, he was probably interpreting things wrong, jisung would tell him if those get-togethers with minho were dates. 

minho just scoffed, but his expression was harmless. jisung playfully shoved him and sighed. it was silent for a minute and chan recognized the look on jisungs face to be one he had when he still had something to say, but didn't quite know how. 

his gaze was on his hands again so he didn't see minho patiently waiting for him to speak. changbin lightly elbowed his dorm mate to signal that he could speak. 

“but— uhm… you're not traumatized by gnusij, right?” jisung looked up at his friend, eyebrows raised. minho let out a laugh. 

“i think i traumatized  _ him  _ rather than the other way around.” he snickered. 

“you traumatized  _ us _ while you were at it too! with your siren screeching!” jeongin complained, but the rest snickered at the youngest. 

“by the way, minho, it's not against the law to tell jisung something kind. why don't you give him a sappy speech to encourage him like seungmin did!” changbin exclaimed and slapped a hand in minhos direction with a smirk. minho shot him an unamused look. 

“yeah, come on, man!” jisung was quick to join changbin in (finally?) pestering someone else. (just kidding, chan loves his boys, they can pester him all they want.) 

“yeah, minho! do it!” felix pushed at his dorm mate playfully but minho pressed his lips together in protest. 

“ _ please~? _ ” jisung pulled out the puppy eyes and chan had to look away in embarrassment, he could never resist those, but maybe he was just weak. minho stayed quiet. 

“he can't help that he's not as sweet and considerate as seungmin.” hyunjin stuck out his tongue with a teasing smile while hugging seungmin from the side. 

“i can be sweet and considerate without cringy words!” minho defended himself. “no— i  _ am _ sweet and considerate without needing to use cringy words!” 

“yeah, but  _ sometimes  _ you gotta tell someone with words. especially when they're insecure about it.” changbin told him. 

“fine, whatever then.” minho relented, but didn't move to completely face jisung. “i'm glad gnusij set us up to meet. you're fun to hang out with. you already know that because  _ I  _ always invite  _ you  _ out.” 

the boy stopped and jisung raised his eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue or something. “okay you also invite me to hang out, but that's always here. not that i mind. as i said, you're fun. there— is that enough?” 

“yes~ that wasn't hard, right?” jisung pinched minhos cheek, laughing, and the older pushed him over. “remember when you said to me  _ ‘i know you like me, but that doesn't mean you can't say just how much’ _ ?” 

“i don’t! and you better feel better now! because i'm not doing it again!” minho shook the laughing younger in fake anger. his expression didn't match his actions. he began tickling jisung in his sides, making him cackle and kick his legs around. good.

everyones expression was happy now, which was good, chan could relax now. for a moment, though, because now he had to worry about getting everyone out of here. 

_ what is taking her so long?  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are a little better on skz's side, but not rlly w our lookalikes (yet!)


	14. why can’t he just make me feel a normal amount of emotions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at least everyone had calmed down a little since realizing that sana was gone for so long, most of them were now in the acceptance phase of anger. they had even played a card game with a few of the others. they immediately stopped whenever someone threatened to get angry. 
> 
> now nignoej was playing solitaire while ohnim and gnusij watched him and nijnuyh just sat and passively watched everything, trying to shut off his thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting some more nijgnues content !! and jisung has a talk with his friends abt a certain crush...
> 
> (first part is a little angsty but it gets sweet after!)
> 
> enjoooyy

they waited for sana for hours on end, wondering if this was planned as well or if something happened to her. why would she leave the sixteen of them cramped in a dorm room made for certainly not more than four people, though? 

they were lucky this was felix and minhos dorm, because they were the ones who sometimes prepared their own food with the supplies available in the dorms, so they had significantly more food than any of the others. not enough to feed sixteen boys for longer than a day, but it wouldn't come to that. right? 

at least everyone had calmed down a little since realizing that sana was gone for so long, most of them were now in the acceptance phase of anger. they had even played a card game with a few of the others. they immediately stopped whenever someone threatened to get angry. 

now nignoej was playing solitaire while ohnim and gnusij watched him and nijnuyh just sat and passively watched everything, trying to shut off his thoughts and feelings. he tried to not think about nimgnues, about how he had hurt the only person in his own universe and this one he could bare spending more than a couple of hours alone with, the only person who could see through his act and actually encouraged him to be himself in a helpful way. in a way that made him feel warm and appreciated. 

but those feelings were scary. it made nijnuyh _fucking_ nervous to feel attached to someone like that. it was similar to how he felt about his friends, but worse. yeah, it made him a little sad to see his friends in a bad mood, but if he wasn't the reason, it wasn't his problem. at max he could provide a listening ear if that would help. 

but with nimgnues he felt like someone was throwing acid all over him whenever nimgnues was upset, no matter the reason, which was annoying because nimgnues never said it if he was upset. but you could always tell.

and now nijnuyh had made him _cry_ for gods sake. he shouldn't think about that for too long because he _will_ get the urge to ruin his knuckles again. his nose had stopped bleeding a minute or five ago, but both the pain in his nose and right hand didn't compare to what he felt thinking about what he had done. 

he couldn't imagine that nimgnues would be forgiving this time as well, he had hurt him so many times already and this time he had really gone too far. the boy had basically confessed to him and he had vaguely told him that he felt the same, but then he went kissing his literal lookalike, talk about making it as painful as possible. 

nijnuyh knew nimgnues was insecure about him flirting with seungmin, even though it was a joke just to annoy seungmin, but he couldn't handle having feelings for his best friend— well, not his best friend anymore, probably. 

nijnuyh had considered talking to him, maybe even try to comfort him or apologize, but he was afraid he'd ruin everything even more. and there were fourteen others in the room, not really the privacy he had hoped for, for a sincere talk with nimgnues. 

and so he resorted to looking at a blank wall (except for the times he checked on nimgnues briefly— _very_ briefly), his back turned to the rest and trying to keep his mind blank as well. he ignored every helping hand reached out to him, as he did best, because he didn't deserve or need it. his friends should focus on comforting nimgnues, not him. 

“nijnuyh?” 

_fuck._

nijnuyh tried to keep his breathing steady— that voice still made his breath hitch. _shit, what is he doing? i can't ignore him! he knows that!_ he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and turned a little bit around to see nimgnues sit on his knees near him. 

at least he wasn't crying, both of them weren't, thank goodness, but nimgnues' eyes were still slightly red and his face a little discoloured. nijnuyh hoped this wasn't the case for himself. 

they were both looking at each other silently, waiting for the other to start talking. nijnuyh supposed it was only fair for him to start, since nimgnues had already taken the first step by coming to him. 

“i'm sorry.” those were pointless words to say, but he meant them. even if he said them in the slight hope that nimgnues would think of him as a little less than a monster, he felt like he needed to say it. “i hurt you _again._ i won't ask for your forgiveness, because i don't think i deserve it, but— i'm sorry.”

he kept his voice low while speaking, but nimgnues nodded every once in a while to signal he was listening. “uhm… it— i guess— i, uhh…” nimgnues stuttered, struggling to find his words again. nijnuyh hoped it wasn't because he was afraid of him. 

“take your time. don't be afraid to speak your mind about it— about me.” he whispered. nimgnues nodded, his eyes flicking to nijnuyh shyly. 

“it hurt, yeah. but— but i appreciate that you apologized. i guess you gave me your answer with that, though. it’s in your right to reject me, so don’t feel bad.” he said. _what the fuck._ did nimgnues just justify nijnuyh hurting his feelings unprompted?! 

“wh— are you serious? nim, please stop invalidating your feelings for me. it was a fucking asshole move to kiss seungmin like that. i didn’t even _like_ it and i _knew_ it would hurt you!” nijnuyh looked nimgnues in the eyes and looked at his hands on his lap after. he wondered if it would comfort him if he held those hands. it probably would, but his brain just wouldn’t send the signal to do it. maybe it was because he didn’t feel like he deserved it, maybe it was because there were too many people to witness it.

“but you can do whatever you want—”

“but i don’t want to hurt you.” god, that came out way shakier than he wanted. his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. nimgnues hadn’t even _said_ something that could possibly prompt his heart to behave like that. why was he getting so worked up again? _why can’t nimgnues just make me feel a normal amount of emotions?!_

nimgnues stayed quiet, lips trembling in words left unsaid, eyes glistening with something nijnuyh dared to call hope. but again, he didn’t deserve that. he didn’t deserve a third, fourth, fifth or whatever-number-he-was-on-th chance. 

he also didn’t want to confess his feelings to nimgnues, for a _lot_ of reasons. first, because he thought it would make nimgnues forgive him— which, again, he didn’t deserve— second, because he still wasn’t a _feelings_ kind of person. but he also didn’t want to lie and be vague and hurt nimgnues.

it was frustrating. either he would confess and probably end up hurting nimgnues, or he would lie to him and still hurt him. to anyone else the choice would be easy, your best friend has feelings for you, you have feelings for your best friend— the perfect scenario— but why was it still so hard for nijnuyh to make the decision then?

the way nimgnues was looking at him— with those gorgeous dark eyes of him— (nimgnues always told nijnuyh _he_ was pretty and handsome and stuff, and he knew he was, but nimgnues was honestly up there too) made him really want to confess. 

“i never wanted to hurt you, and i don’t have a good excuse for why i did it other than that i’m a fool who can’t handle having feelings for his best friend. i regret it so much and i don’t know what’s fucking wrong with me! i just— i just don’t deserve you.” he threw up his hands and leaned back against the wall with a sigh— there, he said it, the words were out— but nimgnues grabbed his arms and pulled his back to sit straight.

“and yet here i am.” he said, surprisingly confident. “i— i also don’t know why i keep coming back after… well— actually, i _do_ know why. i just believe in you. people make mistakes— sometimes a lot of mistakes. i never tell you when i’m upset and i know it frustrates you out of your mind— and i’m a mess, always. i’m trying to do better, but it’s hard. you never complain about me either, though.” 

nimgnues slid his hand down nijnuyhs arm to rest his fingers on the back of his hand, the touch warm to his skin. nijnuyh turned his palm to face up, inviting nimgnues to intertwine their fingers, which he did. it was an unusual feeling, holdings someones hand, but nijnuyh guessed it wasn’t too bad. nimgnues was right that he never complained about his flaws, but that was because his flaws were part of him and he just didn’t seem to mind things as much when it came to nimgnues.

“yeah, that’s right. you’re right.” nijnuyh squeezed nimgnues hand for some reason. maybe because it made him feel a little better.

“i want to forgive you.” nimgnues told him softly and everything suddenly felt like it was going to be okay. a shiver ran along his spine as they met eyes again. he needed to do his best to not let his eyes stray down to another particular feature of his friends face. “will you let me give you another chance?”

good god, nijnuyh wanted to kiss nimgnues so badly right now, he had only half a mind to nod, flicking his eyes down to his friends lips while wetting his own. he really didn’t want to do it when there were so many people in the room, though. he wanted it to be when they were alone, because he needed to make sure that nimgnues knew that he did it only for them to know. 

“what are we…? what…?” the boy whispered, breath fanning against nijnuyhs lips and he swallowed.

“let’s save this for another time, when we’re alone.” nijnuyh almost didn’t get the words out. “i want this to be a moment for just the two of us. and maybe give us some time to process?”

nimgnues nodded and squeezed their hands again, nijnuyh looked around to see if the coast was clear— if there weren’t any people looking— and sneakily raised nimgnues’ hand to his mouth, placing a short kiss on the back of it as a sort of promise. now that nimgnues said that he would give him yet another chance, he was determined to make it worthwhile. he was determined to take the chance and try to learn how to deal with feelings, because if it was with his best friend, it wouldn’t be so bad, he thought.

* * *

time went by both very slowly and very quickly at the same time. at least their lookalikes weren’t being troublesome anymore. they hadn’t been since an hour or so before they had ‘dinner’ (it was food at dinner time, nothing more than that), so that was good. jisung didn’t expect to kind of enjoy being in a small dorm with fifteen others, but he did.

after the whole fiasco of people yelling and stuff, he had fun playing with his friends and getting to know some of the others (meaning hyunjin, jeongin and seungmin) a little better outside of their chat and their lunchtime get-togethers. he felt like this was a better way to get close to them— it usually took a while for jisung to make friends— and he felt like they were really friends now, all eight of them.

seeing hyunjin become more and more comfortable and openly cuddly with everyone made jisung feel more at ease too, he liked skinship as well, but wasn’t as forward about it as hyunjin (and felix, but felix already was more open and confident about it). he also enjoyed just talking to them and playing games together to pass the time until sana would come— _if_ she would come. it was beginning to look like they would be spending the night in here more and more.

jisung was also worried some people were starting to lose their mind, because jeongin was chanting his snails name softly, as well as speaking to his pet while lying face down on the floor. seungmin was talking with hyunjin about cacti and fax machines— seungmin also knows how to operate a helicopter??— which wasn’t _too_ weird, but they had been doing that for the past forty minutes or so. at least minho and felix were sort of normally playing uno. (only sort of, though, because jisung couldn’t understand what they were saying anymore. _are they saying numbers? what else could they be saying while laying down cards? is that even a language?_ )

jisung was just sitting on the floor with chan and changbin, trying to ‘make some hot sauce’ as they would call it, meaning trying to write some music. it wasn’t really working in a full dorm room like this, it was hard to concentrate. the only thing coming to mind right now was venting about the previous events with their lookalikes and his… uhh… revelations and insecurities about minho in his lyrics, but he felt like that was overstepping, especially with minho right there in the room.

“words not coming, ji?” chan asked him and he shrugged.

“well— they are… i just don’t know if i should write them down.” chan regarded him with a curious look at those words. changbin scooted a little closer too, trying to look at what jisung had written down, but a lot of it was scratched out.

“why not?” changbin asked, squinting at the unreadable squiggles in jisungs notebook. jisung bit at his lower lip, thinking about how he should respond to that. changbin already suspected him of having feelings for minho— jisung hadn’t denied it, changbin had been one of his best friends since forever, he could know— but minho was right there in the room with them and jisung wasn’t ready for him to know about his fresh feelings. especially not after he had yelled at his lookalike for almost kissing him.

“what? does it have anything to do with…” changbin looked around and scooted closer again, so that they were sitting knee to knee half next to each other and half across from each other. he leaned forward and whispered. “with minho?”

“huh? what?” chan said before jisung could answer. “you guys don’t want me to know?” 

“no, that’s not it. i— i haven’t had the chance to talk to you about… this.” jisung always told chan and changbin everything— either in the form of lyrics or in a normal conversation— but topics like this were awkward to talk about when the person he wanted to talk about was in the same room. he motioned chan to come closer as well until they were closely huddled together. “it’s— uhh… it’s about minho.”

chans eyes widened for a second until he nodded in understanding. jisung didn’t know what to say after that— where to begin— because even though he hadn’t been close to minho for _that_ long, he felt like they had already done a lot together, as if they had known each other for way longer than they actually had.

“he has a crush on minho.” changbin whispered, getting impatient apparently. jisung shoved the smaller. 

“ya! don’t just say it like that!” he hissed.

“but it’s true, right? you told me!” changbin hissed back. he was right about that, but it just wasn’t that simple.

“yeah— i did— but when you say it like that it sounds like i— like… like it’s all clear or something!” jisung didn’t think his feelings were clear. he liked minho a lot and he felt like they were great friends but sometimes his heart would do weird things around him and his hands would get clammy when minho smiled with that gorgeous smile of him and his mind would go empty— which almost never happened to him.

chan and changbin quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue his story and explain further. jisung sighed. “i mean— yeah i like him and his nice purple shoes and weird talk about growing plants and buying me a straw hat for my birthday! it’s endearing and he’s really really nice and i feel so at ease when i’m with him— but! it’s just— not that simple.” 

“but you think you can express it in a song?” chan inquired. he could, it was sometimes easier to express himself in a song than with words, especially when it was about feelings like these. 

“yes, but if i do i feel like i'm overstepping. he's literally in the room with us.” jisung told them. 

“but he doesn't know you're writing about him, right?” changbin asked. jisung sure hoped that would be the case, yes. he still felt icky about it, though. 

“i sure hope not.” he began, waiting for changbin to echo him before continuing. “but what if he asks me, or asks us what we're writing? he'll definitely ask questions if he sees my lyrics or if i refuse to show him.” 

“do you want to talk to us about it, then?” chan placed a comforting hand on his knee. their oldest friend always suggested talking— and it helped to talk— and jisung knew he would also understand it if he didn't want to talk, but he felt like he had kept it in for long enough. 

“it's a little complicated because… well— gnusij and ohnim are together and i can't help but think that… i don’t know— it's cliché? or— somehow it feels strange? like, because they are together we _should_ be together too— or the idea of being together with minho should disgust me, but it doesn't, so first option it is, you know?” this would definitely sound better if he'd make a rap out of it, but whatever. “but the way he reacted when gnusij came over to kiss him— like, what was his goal with that, even?— it made me feel like he _is_ disgusted by the idea?” 

chan and changbin nodded at him, probably not quite relating to the story, probably, but the fact that they were listening was nice in itself. “would you rather have that he let gnusij kiss him?” changbin asked a _difficult_ question. he'd rather have gnusij not doing anything with minho, because he didn't know what to think about that. 

“no? i guess not.” jisung said, because minho wouldn't want to kiss someone who was taken, right? “it's confusing to think about…” 

“yeah, we get it.” chan said, a reassuring smile on his face. “but i think minho is very sweet to you. i almost thought you two were a thing if it wasn’t for the fact you didn’t tell me about it, haha!” 

“channie!!” jisung bumped their shoulders together. they weren’t acting like a couple, right? the fact that minho took him on spontaneous outings didn’t mean anything! “you’re kidding!”

“i’m not!” chan said, holding his hands up in defense. “you never hang out with people so much so soon! and you said you guys were _at least_ platonic soulmates.”

“he’s right.” changbin betrayed him as well. jisung shot them an exasperated look. 

“it’s— but i only realized i like him _yesterday_. and— minho is just good with people! i’m not special to him. and i’m not going to say anything now! we have other things to worry about.” 

“well, we’re actually just waiting until sana comes back or until someone starts missing us enough to check on us.” changbin shrugged and he was again painfully right. “i don’t see anything _better_ to do now!” 

“no.” jisung refused. what if minho utterly rejected him and it would become awkward as heck? 

“okay then!” his friend relented and the conversation was over. jisung felt better now that his friends knew about his feelings, though. although it was slightly annoying that they were sending him knowing smirks everytime minho laughed and jisung sneakily looked at the older to see his face.

  
  


it was slowly becoming time to sleep and they decided to set up and divide sleeping places for the sixteen of them. jisung would be sharing felixs bed with chan _and_ changbin— which shouldn’t fit, but it eventually did. chan was being stubborn about taking the bed, saying he would just stay up all night in case sana would come in the middle of the night, but felix argued they were the only three that could manage and be comfortable in a single bed together, so he should just accept his fate.

it again took far too long before they finally figured out a suitable and hopefully comfortable set up for everyone. they had just enough blankets for everyone since it was pretty warm at night already, so no extra blankets were needed, but pillows were scarce. even with the couch pillows they didn’t have enough, but changbin was soft enough to be a pillow, so jisung and chan were lucky.

it would be a long night, though, jisung thought, especially when minho came to the edge of the bed, where jisung was already trying to fit himself next to his friends, and asked him if he was really okay and if there was something he wanted to say now, after thinking about it. his face was close to his while whispering and jisung barely processed what he was even saying, rather focusing on keeping his cool.

“no, i’m fine. thank you for asking, though.” jisung was glad his voice didn’t break while speaking. “what about you? because you are the one who got kissed without consent.”

“well, i’m okay being close to you right now, am i not?” minho wiggled his eyebrows and jisung felt his heart almost jump out of his chest— gosh, they were so close. jisung could kiss him if he leaned forward _just_ a bit. jisungs instincts told him to tease him back and stick out his lips, threateningly. minho quickly moved his face away, but his expression wasn’t anything like it had been when gnusij had kissed him, it was way more neutral now. his cheeks were even slightly pink?

“hey! haven’t you learned from gnusij to ask before you do something like that?” minho had a light and teasingly crooked smile on his face now and jisung thought he was going to explode right there and then. that would be awful and gross, so he tried to stop himself from exploding.

“i didn’t do anything, though.” jisung shrugged, hopefully casually enough for minho not to notice the bomb about to go off inside of his body. he would be thinking about this all night, probably— _no! i won’t! i’m strong._

“yeah, yeah. details.” minho waved him off. “well, good luck sleeping all huddled up on that tiny bed. good night, jisung.”

minho gave him a little smile again and then went to his own sleeping place, leaving jisung with a warm feeling because of the good night wish. they met eyes one more time, this time a lot further apart and jisung sent the older a smile. “good night, minho.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooP! next chapter more narration i'm sorry if anyone was here for the chats... they WILL return...


	15. do you want to hold on to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho again didn't process what his friends answers were to that question, because he was again distracted— jeez, am i becoming changbin or something? i guess sleepy minho becomes as easily distracted as our resident beet lover. this time he was distracted by jisung, who… wasn't doing anything that would usually grab someones attention, but minho guessed the rules of life were different when things were about jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some soft sleepy content ig
> 
> HAPPY BDAY SEUNGMIN! <33
> 
> enjoooyy

it was dark and everyone was sort of trying to sleep, but seungmin couldn’t stop thinking. his mind was just replaying everything that happened today— well, not the part where nijnuyh had kissed him, he had banned that from his mind. he tried to think about ways that sana could have possibly blocked the door, but he just couldn’t figure it out. not by just thinking. _when did she do it then?_ the only thing he knew was that it had to have been from the outside.

the question on _why_ she was doing this was also still an unanswered one. if it really was just because she wanted the eight of them to be friends, why go to such lengths? why even bother? was she just doing this for fun? was she some sort of psychopath? he honestly didn’t know.

that, and the eight of them were friends already before being locked up in a room. the only good thing that did was make seungmin and minho admit that they cared a lot about a particular friend. it made seungmin realize just how good of a person hyunjin was, so that was good, but he’d rather get out of here— _although_ , he liked hugging hyunjin and he liked the way hyunjins face had lit up after they had hugged.

seungmin couldn’t relate to jeongin complaining about hyunjin wanting to hug him all the time, hyunjin gave warm hugs, what was wrong with that? hyunjin was a sweet person in general— really a breath of fresh air compared to nijnuyh. where nijnuyh brought out the worst in him, hyunjin brought out the best. 

where nijnuyh made seungmin hate himself, hyunjin made him feel like he was good— because the way seungmin managed to make hyunjin smile meant he was doing _something_ right, didn’t it? nijnuyh made him frown and hyunjin made him smile and feel good and—— _woah, when did my thoughts take_ this _train?_

seungmin shook his head, which was suddenly warmer than before, but he didn’t want to think about the implications of that. his thoughts strayed to when he and hyunjin had been in the library together, when he had squeezed hyunjins hand accidentally and hyunjin had looked at him with such a beautiful expression and— _okay woah, there i go again. time to sleep, i guess._

he turned on his side and closed his eyes, only to be distracted again by someone shuffling in his sheets near him. _just ignore it and go to sleep,_ he thought, but his plan was yet again ruined by a soft sigh nearby. it sounded like hyunjin and he could have definitely been imagining it but when he opened his eyes he swore he saw the silhouette of hyunjin sitting up on his makeshift bed (the floor). 

the boy didn’t get completely up, though, he was just looking around a bit— seungmin quickly closed his eyes when hyunjin turned to him. he opened them again when he heard soft whispering coming from where hyunjin was sitting. he couldn’t make out the words, but it looked like he was whispering to the person lying next to him on the other side— jeongin.

“jeongin… enough… sleep…! please?” he heard hyunjin say, but he couldn’t for the life of him hear what jeongin replied. 

“okay, sorry. sleep tight.” hyunjin whispered and turned back with a sigh and seungmin promptly forgot to close his eyes and pretend to sleep, so he met eyes with hyunjin, startling both of them. “woah! uhh— sorry! did i wake you up?” 

“no.” seungmin reassured him as he laid himself down properly again. “i wasn’t sleeping.”

hyunjin nodded. a smile was tugging on the corners of seungmins lips when hyunjin just kept looking at him. he bit it back, though, swallowing it away and instead deciding to ask hyunjin what was going on. “so, what was that about just now? everything alright?” 

“yeah— i just… uhh… this _may_ sound spoiled, but i’m used to sleeping with something in my arms, like a pillow or a stuffed animal or something, but obviously i don’t have that luxury here, so i couldn’t really sleep, because, you know, carpet on wood flooring isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep.” hyunjins eyes flicked away and back to seungmins eyes a couple of times while speaking. “so i thought it might help me to hold on to something, so i asked jeongin if i could hold him, but jeongin said he’s too ticklish for that… so yeah.” 

“do you want to hold on to me?” seungmin blurted out. _shit. oh god. what am i saying? i’m already going crazy, i see._ he felt his face burn as hyunjin just looked at him with widened eyes, he hoped hyunjin wouldn’t think he was crazy for suggesting that. it wasn’t too crazy, right? they were close enough for that. 

yeah, that’s right. it was a totally normal suggestion, because this is what friends are supposed to do! they’re supposed to help each other. if helping happens to entail snuggling while sleeping on the floor, then so be it. it wouldn’t harm seungmins own ability to fall asleep, he thought, so it would be selfish of him to not offer this. right?

“are you okay with that?” hyunjin whispered and seungmin was glad it was too dark to see colour, because his face was probably as red as a tomato. (little did he know hyunjins cheeks were just as pink.)

“yeah, i guess.” he nodded. “i’ll tell you if i’m bothered by it. or i’ll just throw you off of me.”

hyunjin snickered and inched closer, placing a hand on seungmins hip after seungmin lifted the sheets up and then meeting seungmins eyes again— it was kinda intense from up this close, but seungmin wasn’t affected. at all. totally not. he definitely didn’t want to crash into a building with a helicopter right now like he may have done to his parents apartment once (by accident of course).

“is this okay?” hyunjin whispered, his breath warm on seungmins lips. _nope. nope! not okay. abort._

“wait, uhh… i’ll turn around.” seungmin quickly flipped himself over and when he didn’t feel hyunjins hand back on his hip he reached back to do it himself. because it was warm. “it’s okay. just make yourself comfortable.” 

he felt hyunjin inch closer against his back, laying down his hand on seungmins hip again. the warmth of the touch made him nervous at first, but was comforting after he got used to it.

“thank you, minnie.” hyunjin whispered, breath tickling his neck a little. seungmins heart skipped a beat at the nickname, and even though this wasn’t the first time hyunjin had said it— _it wasn’t, right?_ — this was the first time seungmin reacted to it like this.

“no problem. i’m not nearly as ticklish as jeongin, so i really don’t mind.” seungmin whispered back with a chuckle. he wanted to tell hyunjin he didn’t have to hold back— that he could come closer and hug him properly, but the words got caught in his throat. maybe it was time to calm his rapidly beating heart and go to sleep. “good night, hyunjin.” 

“good night.” hyunjin hummed sleepily and if seungmin dreamt about hyunjin in a little-less-than-platonic context that night, it was only for him to know. (and if he woke up with hyunjin fully spread out over him, arm _and_ leg hooked around seungmins body, then it was only for him and a very smug looking jeongin to know.)

  
  
  


jeongin couldn’t believe his eyes. hwang hyunjin— his darling of a roommate— was snuggling the one and only _kim seungmin_?! was spread out over him? the very kim seungmin that hyunjin had been pining at for… what was it…? almost three months?! his very best friend kim seungmin who was totally oblivious to hyunjins obvious pining? the very same man who didn’t want to look hyunjin in the eyes at first because he was afraid he would want to punch him because hyunjin looks identical to nijnuyh?!

jeongin didn’t know hyunjin had finally gotten the courage to ask seungmin for cuddles. _or… did_ seungmin _propose this?! wait, no, don’t get ahead of yourself, jeongin. that’s a little unrealistic, isn’t it?_ he shook his head and looked around the room to see if anyone else was awake yet. 

after a while he noticed some shuffling next to him and he saw seungmin getting a little more comfortable beneath the taller— _not_ pushing him off. jeongin felt a smug and achieved smile form on his face when seungmins eyes fluttered open. he was awake and still cuddling hyunjin. he was even looking at hyunjin with a soft expression for a while before moving around.

his friends eyes grew wide when he saw jeongin, his face colouring red. he opened his mouth to speak but jeongin stopped him.

“it helps hyunjin sleep. i know.” he said. “did it help you as well?”

seungmin was quiet, eyes small again from sleepiness as he slowly blinked at jeongin before rubbing a hand along his face to wake himself up a little. “...yeah. eventually it did.”

jeongin smiled and patted his friend on his head. “that’s great, sweetie. i’m glad my two best friends get along well.”

seungmin scoffed, but a crooked smile was threatening to form on his face. “since when are you this sappy? is it an early morning thing?” 

“i’m just happy to see this development.” jeongin answered simply. he hoped he wasn’t misinterpreting the way seungmin had been looking at hyunjin just now and if he wasn’t, he hoped seungmin felt comfortable enough to tell him about it.

“what do you mean _development_? i was friends with him already. once i got over my dramatics because of nijnuyh.” seungmin spoke in a low voice. “or do you think i feel more for him?”

“i think you know that better than i do, but if you want to know my opinion…” jeongin didn’t have to be careful, he knew hyunjin sleeps like a rock and would sleep through an explosion, but maybe seungmin didn’t know that. “i think the way you looked at hyunjin when you just woke up is not a way i would look at him.”

seungmin let his head fall to the side again, looking at hyunjin with the same look as before and then he nodded. “yeah. well… i guess the way i look at him has become… really something.” 

_wow, he’s really still half-asleep, huh?_ jeongin hadn’t expected seungmin to just admit to it like that. it was strange to see his friend like that— not that he was surprised he liked hyunjin, hyunjin was a real darling and seungmin was a real sweetie— it was new. but jeongin was glad that seungmin seemed to return hyunjins feelings.

not only because he would rather have his roommate not be rejected— hyunjin was strong, yes, it wouldn’t be the end of the world, but he was emotional too and jeongin hated it to see him cry— but also because jeongin would rather have his two closest friends fall in love with each other than with some stranger he would have to be sneakily suspicious about. 

the only downside was that he would now probably witness _both_ of them taking way too long to admit their feelings to each other. _but that isn’t happening yet. you’re getting ahead of the situation, jeongin. maybe seungmin has already noticed hyunjins obvious pining!_

maybe he shouldn’t invest himself too much into the situation though. maybe that would be better for his health. but maybe that was also unrealistic for him. _someone has to be there for them!_

jeongin looked back towards his two dear friends and saw seungmin had fallen asleep again. hopefully he would remember what he said to him just now. otherwise jeongin was definitely going to remind him. then he would have something to tease his friend about. that would be nice too.

* * *

it was silent and still pretty dark when nimgnues blinked his eyes open, woken up by a sudden rush of insecurity that everything that happened yesterday might have all been a dream. his heart drummed loudly in his ears as he tried to calm himself and rolled over to look over the edge of the bed.

he was lying in bed with ohnim and nignoej— ohnim wasn’t lying with gnusij because they said that they’d wanna kiss all night and not sleep. the three of them had the least problems with skinship, so they had been assigned to share the bed. right next to the bed was nijnuyh, still asleep, but seeing his face calmed nimgnues a little already.

he hoped nijnuyh didn’t regret anything he said or did yesterday. secretly he thought that this time really would be different— and his thoughts were sort of confirmed when nijnuyh twitched a little in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, softening when he saw nimgnues peek over the edge of the bed.

this was a look reserved for only a few— and often only given when the receivant wasn’t looking back at him. the fact that nijnuyh was giving him this soft look so directly now made his eyes scrunch up in happiness. “good morning, einuyh.”

“you’re awake already?” the words were slightly muffled by a yawn and the fist trying to cover up the yawn and it shouldn’t be as attractive as it was, but it was just a fact that nijnuyh is attractive no matter what. nimgnues nodded affirmatively and daringly lowered a hand to wipe some stray hairs out of his friends face.

nijnuyh didn’t seem to mind as he kept his position, contently and softly breathing and regarding nimgnues. nimgnues let his hand linger around nijnuyhs face, fingertips caressing along the side of it. 

they stayed like that for a while and nimgnues was reassured that nijnuyh had meant the things he said the previous day. things would be okay.

  
  
  


simultaneously with the arrival of the morning— after exchanging the question of how everyone managed to sleep (badly, was the overall consensus)— the sixteen boys were faced with the crisis of only having one shower and maybe four towels and so began another round of negotiations and bargaining who was in most need of a shower. after that and a small breakfast, boredom began to seep into the room again. 

minho was just chilling with the rest of his friends, mostly zoning out and thinking about being outside in the sun and eating fresh food or who to ask to go with him to buy some new shoes, but it wasn't really serious. he was distracted by the sporadic starting and failing to keep up a conversation of his friends. 

chan complained that he had been out of the water for too long and that he was getting dehydrated— _is he a mermaid or something?_ and felix suddenly remembered that he had a leftover oil barrel in storage and he asked if anyone was interested. minho couldn't remember if anyone was actually interested, because he wasn't listening anymore. 

he was distracted from _that_ conversation by changbin, who was suddenly eating something pink. “hey, where'd you get _that_?” minho pointed out. 

changbins face grew red. _caught red headed!_ “uhh— i always carry beet spread with me…” 

he held out a small container with pink stuff and dark purplish pink pieces of probably beet. “anyone want some? this one's without herring!” 

minho again didn't process what his friends answers were to that question, because he was again distracted— _jeez, am i becoming changbin or something? i guess sleepy minho becomes as easily distracted as our resident beet lover._ this time he was distracted by jisung, who… wasn't doing anything that would usually grab someones attention, but minho guessed the rules of life were different when things were about jisung. 

that fact was something he had learned slowly but surely while getting to know the boy. all of his new friends were forces to be reckoned with, but somehow jisung was both the calm and the storm, shaking minho up when he least expected it and being a great silent companion other times. 

lately the shaking part happened to minho more often regardless of what jisung himself was doing, whether he was quiet like right now or not, he managed to get minhos full and undivided attention, making him wonder if he had slept well or if he himself would've slept better with jisung next to him. strange thoughts. _or not?_

_anyway_ , the facts were that jisung wasn’t doing anything in particular, but minho was still distracted— it was probably the boredom, and jisung was nice to look at. he wasn’t caught staring, though, because again, most people weren’t really paying attention to anything, so they also didn’t really notice when jisung stood up from where he was sitting. minho, of course, did notice it, because he was already looking.

that’s probably also why he was the only one who noticed he was kinda shaking on his legs while he was making his way to what minho assumed was the bathroom. his reflexes kicked in when jisung tripped over someones legs in the tangle of legs on the floor and he jumped up to catch him before he fell down— again. 

this reminded him of the last time jisung had tripped and minho had caught him mid-air. this time it wasn’t minhos fault, though. “woah! be careful!”

minho caught jisungs waist between his arms and pulled him upright, not quite unwrapping his arms when jisung turned around to look at him with round, but sleepy eyes. he had such cute and pretty eyes… and he looked kinda dumb, all sleepy like that. minho couldn’t help but have a small soft smile form on his face as he looked at his friend. “what? i don’t get a thank you for catching you? again?” 

“oh thank you, my prince charming, for catching my fragile body!” jisung deadpanned, yawning in between his words. “i kinda just wanna go to the bathroom.” 

the boy slumped a little against minho, _wow, he’s really tired._ minho guessed sleeping in the bed with two others hadn’t been too comfortable either. minho fondly ruffled his friends hair, enjoying the unconventional hug for a little until jisungs need to pee would win it from his lack of sleep.

or until a whistle tone interrupted their harmless moment of affection. jisung jumped at the sound and excused himself to go to the bathroom while minho frowned and whipped his head towards their weird counterparts. _who was it?! it was probably xilef, huh? or nijnuyh? even nahc?_ but all of their faces were blank, all of them suddenly looking in every direction except towards minho.

_god. they’re annoying. but not worth it._ it wouldn’t help getting mad or trying to figure out who whistled at them like an asshole, so he just plopped down again, sulking a bit because of the ruined moment. seungmin snickered at him and minho gave him an annoyed look. 

when jisung returned, minho tugged on his hand when he passed by to get his attention. jisung looked down curiously. “you want cuddles?” he asked and minho rolled his eyes. jisung took that as a sign that he did want to cuddle, apparently, because he sat down and snuggled against minho, linking their arms.

“i was actually wondering why you’re so tired.” minho shuffled around, getting comfortable. 

“i was thinking about you.” jisung told him casually. _wait, he’s kidding right?_ minho felt a blush creep up his neck at the implications of those words. was this a calm before a storm kinda situation again? like how butterflies can cause tornadoes or something? well— not directly, but minho did feel like those butterflies in his stomach were kinda flapping up a tornado in there.

“are you gonna explain that or do you really want me to think for myself about what you mean with that?” minho chuckled a bit to try to get rid of the awfully sweet feeling in his stomach when he saw jisungs eyes scrunch up in laughter.

“i was kidding.” _ah, of course._ minho averted his eyes quickly, afraid they’d reveal his disappointment. he wasn’t too disappointed anymore when jisung linked their hands, intertwining their fingers. “i just couldn’t seem to gather my thoughts. it happens sometimes to creative geniuses like me.”

“oh, well luckily your prince charming is here to hold you tight.” minho gave him a smile and a pat on the cheek. 

  
  


they stayed like that for a while, the eight of them slowly getting more tangled up as time went by. minho enjoyed his time in jisungs arms. chan was softly reciting the _‘sleep tight good night stay away from fright tonight because we will be alright if we go to sleep enjoying the sight of the moon shining white light so dream of your knight in shining armor who will write you a song after a fight despite being quite tired from a journey so he might just join you on your right side tonight and to his delight you'll be fast asleep holding onto your pillow tight dreaming of how bright you'll shine in the limelight flying to great heights so don't be contrite because soon enough you'll get the green light to follow those dreams and stand in the sunlight but now it's approaching midnight so i invite you to not dwell too much on the foresight promised by the starlight and close your eyes and reunite with slumber while i recite this poem which will ignite the light that makes you shine so bright.’_ -poem while the rest did their own thing.

when minho thought jisung was about to fall asleep, a knock sounded on the door. minho thought at first he was hallucinating, but multiple peoples' heads turned to the door. 

“guys, was that a knock?” felix jumped up. 

_“hello? chan? felix? you guys in there?”_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!


	16. spelling cant really hurt u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “so— where was i?— that’s right, i was like ‘oh well, better luck next time’, and just went to sleep, but then the next morning sana texted me asking if i had succeeded in getting you guys out and i was like ‘what are you talking about, you dummy?’ and then she told me that you guys were stuck in the dorm and that i had to get help to get you out, but, like, that totally wasn’t clear from what she said. anyway, i didn’t know what the situation was, but i guessed i couldn’t go wrong with asking literally everyone in the dorms for help, so i did. you’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are finally getting out!! (they finally get their chat back!)
> 
> enjooooyyy

“guys, was that a knock?” felix jumped up. 

_“hello? chan? felix? you guys in there?”_

  
  
  


finally. _finally_ someone was at the door to help them, to save them from being stuck in a tiny dorm! yes, it was felixs own dorm, but it wasn’t made for sixteen people! so yeah, he was happy when someone finally knocked on the door, after almost twenty four hours of being stuck in there. the voice wasn’t sanas, though, which made felix worry about what happened to her. 

“dahyun? is that you? did sana send you to save us?” felix yelled through the door. immediately complaints erupted again, about that it wasn’t even sana and that this meant she was definitely playing with them, but felix wanted to wait until he heard her side.

_“yeah, it’s me. uhh, are you guys stuck in there or something?”_ she asked and a chorus of affirmatives confirmed that fact for her. _“oh woah, how many_ people _are in there?! maybe i should have listened to sana…”_

“why? what happened?” chan came over to stand next to felix, placing a hand on his shoulder out of habit.

_“well… yesterday she rushed into the dorm, blabbering about… what was it again?”_ dahyun began.

“eggs?” felix took a wild guess.

_“could be, yeah, i honestly don’t remember. ‘cause i wasn’t listening, really. anyway, she went away again and then came back again, rambling about something else! but in the middle of that, she got a message that her family needed her home or something so she had to leave again and she was like_ ‘dahyun please help channie’ _or something but she was in a hurry and really vague, so i was like_ ‘yeah, yeah, sure, will do’ _but, like, it didn’t sound very urgent and to_ my _defense i visited chans dorm last night but he wasn’t there so i was like_ ‘oh well, better luck next time’— _”_ dahyun told them, but was interrupted by xilef.

“are you going to get us out of here or _not_?!” he complained very loudly.

_“jesus felix! impatient much?!”_

“that wasn’t felix, though.” chan quickly defended.

_“oh, well, tell mister impatient that help is on the way and that i’m finishing my story.”_ dahyun said. _“so_ — _where was i?_ — _that’s right, i was like_ ‘oh well, better luck next time’ _, and just went to sleep, but then the next morning sana texted me asking if i had succeeded in getting you guys out and i was like_ ‘what are you talking about, you dummy?’ _and then she told me that you guys were stuck in the dorm and that i had to get help to get you out, but, like, that totally wasn’t clear from what she said. anyway, i didn’t know what the situation was, but i guessed i couldn’t go wrong with asking literally everyone in the dorms for help, so i did. you’re welcome.”_

“you’re an angel, dahyun. thank you!” felix exclaimed. she really didn’t have to ask literally _everyone_ in the dorms if they were willing to help. she could’ve just asked maintenance or something— although felix didn’t know if they were suited for these kinds of situations.

he was thankful, though, even though she was a little late. felix hoped sana and her family were okay and she could come back soon so they could hopefully send those guys home soon. 

“dahyun, how long is it going to take?! i need to give gerrit some love!” seungmin called over.

_“how the heck would i know?! who is gerrit?”_

felix didn’t know how long it eventually took for the door to finally get opened, it took a while, and eventually it was ryujin— from felixs and hyunjins dance classes— who managed to break open the door. they hadn't been able to figure out what was wrong with the door or the lock, eventually, it was just _stuck,_ but after shaving a little off the edges of the door they were able to get it to open. 

it was a job best done from the outside, so it wasn't like they hadn't done their best in trying to get it to open from the inside out. they made sure no one saw any of the counterparts after they opened the door. 

after everyone was gone the first thing everyone did was get their phones back and felix immediately texted sana. chan was probably also doing that, but felix also wanted to know if she was okay.

**sdik yarts**

**lee3no :** okay i hope u guys r txting the heck out of sana rn!

**feelox :** i am!

**xxchristopherxx :** same here

**min(seung) :** pls ask her whats going ON

**feelox :** is everyone also getting some food and rest!!!??!!

 **feelox :** as i said i have a left over oil barrel and i also have a left over fishing rod if anyone needs it!!

**xxhanniexx :** oh a fishing rod?

**lee3no :** jisung go take a nap pls

**in &out :** seungmin has gerrit

**min(seung) :** IM NOT GOING TO EAT GERRIT

**in &out :** sweetie 

**in &out :** i meant as in ur emotional support

**min(seung) :** good

**xxchristopherxx :** did u think jisung wanted to eat the fishing rod??!

**min(seung) :** no !

**in &out :** even the seemingly smart break down sometimes

**hyunGn :**???!!!

**min(seung) :** dont listen to him

 **min(seung) :** hes not to be trusted

**hyunGn :** oh

 **hyunGn :** btw

 **hyunGn :** do i need to fax sana?

**xxchristopherxx :** we r already txting her tho

**feelox :** but she does have a fax machine!

 **feelox :** just send it to sana

**hyunGn :** will do!!!

**xxbinxx :** huh

 **xxbinxx :** dont u need a fax nr?

 **xxbinxx :** ISNT SHE W HER FAM?

**hyunGn :** sent!!!!!

**feelox :**!!!!!!

**xxhanniexx :** i chad ok btw??

**lee3no :** jisung

**in &out : **chad is ok!!! 😭😭😭

 **in &out : **hes a strong boi!!! 💪💪💪💪💪

**xxhanniexx :** thank the lord

**min(seung) :** what would we have done with**t chad

**lee3no :** jisung

**xxbinxx :** why r u censoring without

**xxhanniexx :** yes yes i need to take a nap i know i will get on it mr lee 

**lee3no :** the rest too!!!

**feelox :** i agreee!!

**in &out : **we hav to censor the possbiilitiyy of living with**t chad

**min(seung) :** jesus jeongin

 **min(seung) :** why did u type possibility like that

**xxchristopherxx :** i agree with everyone eating and getting some rest

**hyunGn :** me too

**in &out : **i couldn’t look while typing obv

 **in &out : **it hurts too much

**min(seung) :** understandable

 **min(seung) :** but ur spelling hurt me too

**hyunGn :** its okay minnie

 **hyunGn :** spelling cant really hurt u

**lee3no :** it cant

**xxbinxx :** i sure hope not

**min(seung) :** it can

**xxhanniexx :** i sure HOPE NOT

**feelox :** lets take a nap

**lee3no :** lets all take a nap

**min(seung) :** minho since when have u become “responsible” 

**lee3no :** excuse me

**hyunGn :** yeah minho

**lee3no :** hyunjin

**hyunGn :** sorry

**in &out : **is he responsible tho?

**xxchristopherxx :** lix has sana responded already?

**min(seung) :** i think hes just whipped

**xxchristopherxx :** oooooohhhh??????

**feelox :** nope not yet channie 

**xxchristopherxx :** okay

**lee3no :** excuse me seungmin

 **lee3no :** if i recall CORRECTLY

 **lee3no :** YOU were sleeping in hyunjins arms this morning!!

**min(seung) :** U SAW THAT?!

**hyunGn :** 😳😳😳😳😳

**lee3no :** NO

 **lee3no :** hahaha but now i kno i was right

 **lee3no :** it was a blind guess

 **lee3no :** thank u for confirming ;))))

**xxbinxx :** wow

**min(seung) :** gosh darnit

**in &out : **well….. he kinda right

**min(seung) :** INNIE

**xxbinxx :** ooooohhhhh?????

**lee3no :** is jisung sleeping bin?

**xxbinxx :** no mom

**in &out : **u r right too tho minnie

 **in &out : **abt minho

**xxbinxx :** OOOOOOHHHHHHHH

**xxchristopherxx :** i get you minho … 😞😞

 **xxchristopherxx :** what happened to resting?!

 **xxchristopherxx :** but maybe they want to wait for sana to respond?

**xxhanniexx :** yeah! i don wanna miss the ACTION

**hyunGn :** sana responded!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**feelox :** WHAT

**xxchristopherxx :** to the fax??????????

**hyunGn :** YES

**xxhanniexx :** lets GET IT HYUNJIN

**lee3no :** what did she saaaaaaayyyyyyyy?????

**hyunGn :** she apologizes for having to rush out so suddenly and she is sorry that dahyun didnt understand that matters were urgent

 **hyunGn :** uhh she will come back soon

 **hyunGn :** probably tomorrow

 **hyunGn :** if dahyun or momo havent eaten the eggs then she still has them

**feelox :** ok great!!!

**min(seung) :** thanks for reporting hyunjin

**hyunGn :** ur welcome uwu

**xxhanniexx :** ok cool now im gonna uuuhhhhhhhhhhhh sleep

**lee3no :** good

 **lee3no :** thats good

**xxbinxx :** ;))))))))))))))))))))))))

**lee3no :** uhm……………………………………………………

**feelox :** uhh changbin

**hyunGn :** uhhh binnie uhmmm

 **hyunGn :** did u reply to jisung or minho………………………?

**xxbinxx :** huh

**in &out : **im joining changbin in “not understanding” 

**xxchristopherxx :** he replied to minho

 **xxchristopherxx :** u bunch of nasties

**lee3no :** and what may u mean by that chang.bin.

**hyunGn :** oh darn changbin i would run if i were u

**xxbinxx :** i agree w u minho

**lee3no :** ok ill let this one slide

**feelox :** mayb we all should eat and rest a lil tho

**in &out : **yeah im out too c u l8r guys ✌️✌️

**min(seung) :** c u l8r boi c u l8r

**in &out : **dont tempt me sweets

**min(seung) :** ;))

**xxhanniexx :** WAIT

**xxchristopherxx :** :o

 **xxchristopherxx :** jisung!

**xxbinxx :** whatsup

**xxhanniexx :** GUYS

**lee3no :** what

**feelox :** what is it???

**hyunGn :** JISUNG

 **hyunGn :** I THOT U WERE GOING TO SLEEP

**in &out : **ig ill have to wait a lil ??

**min(seung) :** what is it?

**xxhanniexx :** i just realized that if the eggs r still in her dorm maybe we could use them? or try to use them maybe? cuz u kno she said if dahyun or momo havent eaten them then she still has them and stuff... or is that too dangerous???

**xxchristopherxx :** should we risk playing with those eggs tho?

**min(seung) :** but what if we manage to get them home

**feelox :** but what if something weird happens like last time

 **feelox :** like another 8 guys who look like us appear

**hyunGn :** ew

 **hyunGn :** what if that happens yeah

**lee3no :** thats kinda… unrealistic…????

 **lee3no :** i think???

 **lee3no :** i hope.

**xxchristopherxx :** or what if we get stuck in their universe 

**xxchristopherxx :** maybe we should wait for sana

**min(seung) :** ok yeah

 **min(seung) :** ig if this was her plan mayb we shouldnt risk it

**hyunGn :** i can fax her?

**xxbinxx :** GENIUS

**hyunGn :** uwu

**in &out : **ok ill wait even more then

**feelox :** keep us posted!! ^^

**hyunGn :** oh btw how r the dudes

 **hyunGn :** hows nijnuyh and stuff?? 

**min(seung) :** awfully quiet 

**min(seung) :** bless 🙏

**xxchristopherxx :** yeahh him n xilef r just on their phones 

**xxbinxx :** ohnim is not so quietly gushing about gnusij 

**xxchristopherxx :** oh 

**xxbinxx :** its fine tho i think 

**feelox :** why wouldnt it be fine? 

**feelox :** gushing is positive right 

**xxbinxx :** it is ^^

**hyunGn :** sana faxed back!! 

**in &out : **do tell! 

**min(seung) :** cant u read it urself too? 

**min(seung) :** but pls jinnie pls tell

**hyunGn :** ok so she says she doesnt know how things work and stuff cuz shes not a scientist so she tells us to be careful but she left her room nr if we r set on doing it now instead of tomorrow or the day after that 

**in &out : **so what do we do 

**lee3no :** how much i want those guys to go home

 **lee3no :** i think its best to rest now and wait

**xxchristopherxx :** yeah

 **xxchristopherxx :** we survived for more than a month 

**xxchristopherxx :** another day shouldnt hurt

**hyunGn :** yeah if nijnuyh and xilef and stuff arent bad we can do it 

**in &out : **otherwise you guys can just seek some quietness somewhere else 

**in &out : **;)) 

**feelox :** i dont rlly get it 

**feelox :** but we r all here for each other!! 

**xxchristopherxx :** ok lets get some rest!!!

  
  


**stray** **kids**

**xxeinnahxx :** icb we r still stuck here! 

**xxeinnahxx :** is this all weird anas fault? 

**xoleef :** yeah ig

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** icb we saw each other a couple of minutes ago and r already txting again

**tou &ni : **yeah i didnt think we could become closer w each other 

**tou &ni :** especially since yall dont wanna cuddle me

 **tou &ni : **but ig we can

 **tou &ni : **because guess what

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** no

**tou &ni : **nib fell asleep on the bed near me and we were basically already snuggling so i made sure we were full on snuggling hahaha

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** ew

**(gnues)nim :** cute

**xxeinnahxx :** ok so they r faxing the weird anas girl rn

 **xxeinnahxx :** apparently her family has a fax machine and hyunjin knows how to reach them

**xoleef :** ok what a weirdo

**tou &ni : **what r u guys going to do now btw

**nGnuyh :** well……

**on3eel :** gush abt gnusij

 **on3eel :** as always <33333

 **on3eel :** oh nijnuyh r u going back to annoying seungmin???

**xoleef :** hes suddenly REAL quiet…

 **xoleef :** did something happen with a certain someone???????????

**(gnues)nim :** what do u mean?

**tou &ni : **oh???

**xoleef :** did he fix his shit w u nimgnues?

**(gnues)nim :** im not mad at him if u mean that

**xoleef :** are u sure

**(gnues)nim :** yeah we talked

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** wow how tiring

**nGnuyh :** look i can be decent yk

**(gnues)nim :** he can ^^

**on3eel :** awwwwwwwwww

**nGnuyh :** ohnim pls…

**xoleef :** im impressed 

**nGnuyh :** -.-

 **nGnuyh :** nimgnues do u wanna get out of here for a bit?

 **nGnuyh :** away from these annoying guys

**(gnues)nim :** i love them tho ^^

**nGnuyh :** whatever

**(gnues)nim :** sure 

**on3eel :** cute

**xxeinnahxx :** oh btw they r waiting for the weird anas girl to come to try again like tomorrow or the day after

**tou &ni : **ok thx

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** ok time to sleep

**nGnuyh :** okay ill come to u nimgnues 

**(gnues)nim :** see u soon

 **(gnues)nim :** gorgeous

**nGnuyh :** NIM PLS

**xoleef :** OMFG

**nGnuyh :** byeeeee xilef

 **nGnuyh :** bye bye btch

**xoleef :** ;*

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay


	17. they could as well be the only ones in this weird universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xxbinxx added xxchristopherxx and lee3no to science
> 
> lee3no : uhhh
> 
> xxbinxx : hi there
> 
> xxchristopher : hey minho
> 
> lee3no : ?????????  
> lee3no : am i going to die????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have some more nijgnues content and after that we have chan n changbin sharing one braincell...
> 
> enjoooyy

nijnuyh was eager to get the heck out of his room again and meet nimgnues to be alone with him for a while. xilef was asking him twenty thousand questions, as well as telling him that he saw him and nimgnues talk and that he was proud and that kind of bullshit. nijnuyh gladly ignored him and the questioning stares from chan and seungmin and slammed the door shut.

when he got to nimgnues and ohnims room, nimgnues was already waiting for him, arms wide and eyebrows raised. nijnuyh rolled his eyes at his friend, but the big smile on his face was kind of infectious, so he couldn’t help but smile a little himself. “jeez, you want a hug? what do you think i am? a huggable person?” 

nimgnues pulled him into a tight (and warm) hug. “yes. you know i’m not that smart.” 

“that’s why you maybe shouldn’t talk this much. you’re making no sense sometimes.” nijnuyh shook his head at his friend while pulling out of the hug. 

“should i leave it to hugs then?” nimgnues asked and nijnuyh couldn’t hold back a chuckle as he grabbed nimgnues’ wrist and started dragging him outside.

“enough hugs for now, let’s go outside for a bit.” he let go of his friends wrist in the stairwell when he had caught up. their shoulders bumped again because of the narrow stairs and nijnuyh felt a weird feeling bloom in his chest again. 

their hands brushed each other once, twice, and another time before nimgnues took a hold of his hand for the remainder of their walk to a quiet place just outside of the university premises. there was a kind of abandoned and overgrown skate kind of park behind the premises, nijnuyh had found out on a walk once. 

they sat down on the slightly mossy ramp, their knees touching and nimgnues still holding onto his hand. nijnuyh took a moment to gather his thoughts while nimgnues turned to face him with soft eyes. he felt a little better now that there weren’t fourteen others around them, but his heart was still pounding harshly against his ribcage in dread of spilling his feelings. or was it anticipation?

he saw nimgnues comb a hand through his hair from the corners of his eyes, messing it up completely. nijnuyh sighed and took it upon himself to style his friends hair a little better. nimgnues was pretty cute up close like this, maybe.

“pretty...” he whispered. it just slipped out like that. how strange. nijnuyh was used to thinking before speaking and he was especially careful with compliments like these, but whatever. he guessed he needed to let his guard down before he could speak his mind.

that, and nimgnues had told him he could let his guard down around him. 

nimgnues’ eyes widened at the word. “you— uhh… of course you mean it… right? thank you— i mean—” he swallowed, his eyes flicking down and up again before meeting eyes with nijnuyh confidently. “not as pretty as you.”

“gosh.” nijnuyh sighed, backing away a little. 

“what?” nimgnues raised his eyebrows at him.

“let’s… make things clear about… what we’re doing. about what we’re going to do, first.” nijnuyh said. how annoying it may be to talk about feelings, things would become even more annoying if they didn’t clear things up from the start. nimgnues nodded. 

“well… i— i obviously like you a lot. uhh… i care about you a lot. i also obviously think you’re gorgeous.” nimgnues began. “uhm… i feel like we understand each other. life is a little— no, a _lot_ easier around you for some reason. so— that’s why i want— i wouldn’t mind trying things out with you. dates and stuff. i think that would be lovely. i have such a huge crush on you.”

nijnuyh swallowed at the sincere look in his friends eyes. now was his turn, huh? _shit._ and nimgnues must have seen through his facade, because he squeezed his hand softly and gave him a reassuring look. he just had to think a little longer, because he wanted to be comprehensible— not that nimgnues didn’t always seem to get his feelings across while struggling with his words.

_you know what. fuck it._

“you know what, nim? i like you too. a whole freaking lot. so much it scares me. if i would tell this to anyone else, i would say _‘he’s the only one worthy of me’_ , but this— what i'm telling you now— it's only for you and for me. really i— i feel the same about you.” his breath hitched while he was speaking— or was that nimgnues? “i feel so grateful that you feel the same way. and i don't want to hurt you ever again. i want to make you happy.”

a bright smile formed on nimgnues' face and nijnuyh felt warmth course through his veins. he wasn't sure which one of them started slowly moving forward first, but suddenly they were so close that nijnuyh had trouble keeping his eyes up at the others eyes, and so he moved his gaze down to nimgnues' lips. he swiped his tongue over his lower lip unconsciously as he moved closer to let their noses brush against each other. 

“i want to make you happy too.” nijnuyh almost didn't hear the words because of the blood pumping in his ears, but he heard them— processing the meaning just before he felt two hands gently cup his face and before he knew it nimgnues pressed his lips on nijnuyhs. it felt like floating.

nijnuyh placed his hands on nimgnues’ hips and pulled him closer. nimgnues pulled back a little, gasping out of the kiss, but kept his face close while crawling on nijnuyhs lap and they were kissing again in seconds, softly but eagerly. nijnuyh loved the way nimgnues gently dragged his thumbs along the side of his face and he thought he’d all but lose his mind when he felt those fingers tangle into his hair.

“i— i kept you waiting for too long, huh?” he was already out of breath, but nimgnues wasn’t any better. he admired his friend in his red-faced state. _gosh, he is beautiful._

“yep.” nimgnues breathlessly agreed, leaving another couple of small kisses on nijnuyhs cheeks, nose and forehead. 

“well— my loss, i guess.” nijnuyh angled his face to try and capture those amazing lips again and he felt nimgnues slightly smile against him. he pulled back again and sighed, the corners of his mouth twitching a little. 

“what?” nimgnues whispered, chuckling softly.

“what do you mean _‘what?’_?” nijnuyh teased back.

“there’s something you wanna say. i can see it on your face.” nimgnues told him and his eyes were twinkling in pride that he could see _right_ through nijnuyh— at least, that’s what nijnuyh saw in the twinkle. he rolled his eyes and sighed again, but not a fed up kind of sigh, more a… _love-induced_ kind of sigh. _yikes. that sounds so gross._

“i can’t believe i’m going to say this, but… i’m all yours.” nijnuyh hid his face a little behind nimgnues’ ear, placing a soft kiss on the lobe. 

“and i’m all yours.” nimgnues wrapped his arms around nijnuyhs neck and rested his head on his shoulder. 

they sat, hugging like that for a while— nijnuyh didn’t even think about how he was glad that there weren’t other people to witness it, because even if there were others, he wouldn’t notice. they could as well be the only ones in this weird universe. 

and he _almost_ wouldn’t have minded if that were actually true. _almost_ , because he would want to show off his amazing new boyfriend to at least his friends. but not now. now was just for the two of them and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. he had to get used to these feelings one way or another, hadn’t he? 

he surprisingly didn’t mind hugging for this long, while both of them left soft kisses on each others face every once in a while. he expected this kind of pastime would be too sweet for his taste, but apparently he didn’t mind when it was with nimgnues. that happened a lot, it seemed.

well, whatever. time to turn off his brain and just enjoy the feeling of being with the one he cherished the most without any worries. 

* * *

changbin checked if jisung was sleeping— he really didn’t have to— before reading back a couple of the messages from the chat. _‘i think hes just whipped’... why did seungmin say that about minho? does he know something? or is he just playing, just like minho?_

changbin shook his head, he shouldn’t be worried about jisungs love life and if his crush might return his feelings, but he couldn’t help it. it wasn’t like he wasn’t also in the constant presence of a gushing lookalike of minho, so he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if minho thought the same about jisung.

those kinds of thoughts made it hard to focus on anything other than that, so he decided to try to get his mind off of it by texting chan about it. _or should i ask minho about it directly…? no_ — _jisung will definitely yell at me if i do that. i’ll just ask channie._

changbin first opened the groupchat of him, chan and jisung out of habit before remembering this was maybe better to discuss in a private chat— although it felt wrong, he didn’t want to bother jisung too much.

**xxchristopherxx + xxbinxx**

**xxbinxx :** ey channie

**xxchristopherxx :** uhhh

 **xxchristopherxx :** private chat?????????????

**xxbinxx :** yeah it kinda hurts to use this…

**xxchristopherxx :** is something wrong????

**xxbinxx :** no!

 **xxbinxx :** absolutely not

 **xxbinxx :** i just dont wanna bother jisung with this

**xxchristopherxx :** with what?

**xxbinxx :** ive been hearing ohnim gush about gnusij for a grand total of thirty minutes today i think

 **xxbinxx :** and today in the chat seungmin was like ‘i think minho is just whipped’ and i was thinking abt if that was a joke or if seungmin saw something in him???

 **xxbinxx :** like how minho didnt see seungmin n hyunjin but still kinda knew abt it

 **xxbinxx :** cuz yeah seungmin was rlly sweet w hyunjin this morning

 **xxbinxx :** so yeah

**xxchristopherxx :** ohhhh yeah i was kinda wondering abt that too

 **xxchristopherxx :** idk man

 **xxchristopherxx :** minho was kinda rlly making sure jisung would get some sleep but like i wouldve done the same ig?

**xxbinxx :** yeah but u r chan

 **xxbinxx :** chan the worry man

**xxchristopherxx :** :/ yeah

 **xxchristopherxx :** but jisung did look kinda dead this morning :((

**xxbinxx :** he did…

 **xxbinxx :** it wasnt cuz of us right?? :///

 **xxbinxx :** i slept good cuddling w u 2 even tho it was warm

**xxchristopherxx :** yeah i dont think that was the problem

 **xxchristopherxx :** i think he was just overthinking his feelings

**xxbinxx :** mayb he should have written them down after all

 **xxbinxx :** or did he do it?

**xxchristopherxx :** he did

**xxbinxx :** ah yeah he did

 **xxbinxx :** do u think we can do anything??

 **xxbinxx :** i was thinking abt just asking minho abt it

 **xxbinxx :** but i dont think hed appreciate that yk

 **xxbinxx :** cuz its a little soon??? or not??

**xxchristopherxx :** idk man i mean im not roommates w him

 **xxchristopherxx :** not that i think felix knows anything

 **xxchristopherxx :** i dont think minhos rlly open abt it

**xxbinxx :** no ur right

**xxchristopherxx :** mayb we should just let jisung handle this

**xxbinxx :** ://////////// yeh…………

**xxchristopherxx :** its hard i kno……… orz

 **xxchristopherxx :** but what if……… we just ask minho abt it and then we just dont do anything w that information except remember it and use it so we can experience dramatic irony!

**xxbinxx :** dont use such big terms on me channie……

 **xxbinxx :** but that sounds kinda good……? 👀👀

**xxchristopherxx :** he wont get mad right???

**xxbinxx :** no he wont right

 **xxbinxx :** we arent doing it for him we r doing it for us

**xxchristopherxx :** exactly

 **xxchristopherxx :** for science

**xxbinxx :** yeah !!

 **xxbinxx :** should i txt him or r u going to?

**xxchristopherxx :** or should we create a group chat?

 **xxchristopherxx :** so he sees this comes from both of us

**xxbinxx :** sure

  
  


**science**

xxbinxx _added_ xxchristopherxx _and_ lee3no _to_ science

**lee3no :** uhhh

**xxbinxx :** hi there

**xxchristopher :** hey minho

**lee3no :**?????????

 **lee3no :** am i going to die????

  
  


**xxchristopherxx + xxbinxx**

**xxbinxx :** oh shit chan!!

 **xxbinxx :** does it look like we r ganging up on him now??

**xxchristopherxx :** uhhhhhhh

 **xxchristopherxx :** i sure hope not????

**xxbinxx :** i SURE HOPE NOT

 **xxbinxx :** anyway

 **xxbinxx :** uhhh cant go back ig

  
  


**science**

**lee3no :** guys

 **lee3no :** what is this group??

 **lee3no :** ………

 **lee3no :** hello?

**xxchristopherxx :** its not what you think!

  
  


**xxchristopherxx + xxbinxx**

**xxbinxx :** ‘its not what you think!’ ?????

 **xxbinxx :** chan

 **xxbinxx :** is that rlly the best thing to say to that?!?!

**xxchristopherxx :** why dont u say smth then!!!

  
  


**science**

**lee3no :** what is it then??

 **lee3no :** ‘science’??

 **lee3no :** i swear im not an alien

 **lee3no :** doing experiments on me will be useless!!

 **lee3no :** ive never lived on a farm!!

**xxbinxx :**???

 **xxbinxx :** look minho

 **xxbinxx :** we just want to ask u something

**lee3no :** ok

 **lee3no :** what is it?

**xxchristopherxx :** its about jisung

**lee3no :** ok

 **lee3no :** what abt him?

  
  


**xxchristopherxx + xxbinxx**

**xxchristopherxx :** uhhh wait binnie what exactly r we going to say???

**xxbinxx :** oh uhh

 **xxbinxx :** r we just going to ask if he likes jisung??

 **xxbinxx :** or r we going to ask him how he feels abt him??

**xxchristopherxx :** maybe we should have prepared this a little better before creating the gc… orz

**xxbinxx :** yeah……

 **xxbinxx :** wait

 **xxbinxx :** look what hes saying in the gc

**xxchristopherxx :** oh

  
  


**science**

**lee3no :** uhh guys??

 **lee3no :** what abt jisung??

 **lee3no :** r u going to tell me to stay away from him or smth??

**xxchristopherxx :** no!!

 **xxchristopherxx :** why would we do that?

**xxbinxx :** yeah why would we do that?

**lee3no :** cuz u three r inseparable n protective of each other

**xxbinxx :** give one (1) reason we would want a friend of all of us to stay away from him

**lee3no :** idk…

**xxchristopherxx :** do u have ill intentions?? 

**lee3no :** no

**xxbinxx :** why would you think that then?! 

**lee3no :** idk!! 

**xxchristopherxx :** we r ur friends too minho we lov u 

**xxchristopherxx :** dont be afraid of us

**lee3no :** this weird gc is just throwing me off

 **lee3no :** and u guys were all like 

**lee3no :** 'its about jisung' 

**lee3no :** and then you guys didnt reply as fast anymore so i was like '???' 

  
  


**xxchristopherxx + xxbinxx**

**xxbinxx :** uhh we r rlly not handling this well huh? 

**xxchristopherxx :** we arent

 **xxchristopherxx :** so maybe we shouldnt ghost him for short periods of time like we r doing now 

**xxbinxx :** right

  
  


**science**

**lee3no :** guys?? 

**lee3no :** helloooooooooooooo

**xxbinxx :** sorry

 **xxbinxx :** we just wanted to ask you how you feel about jisung

**lee3no :** …?

 **lee3no :** why?

**xxchristopherxx :** u know

 **xxchristopherxx :** for science

**lee3no :** i guess you mean to ask if “i have feelings for him”?

 **lee3no :** or if “i’m just whipped”?

**xxbinxx :** well

 **xxbinxx :** yeah

 **xxbinxx :** thats what we r asking yeah

**lee3no :** why would u think that?

 **lee3no :** because seungmin said it?

 **lee3no :** because i was worried abt him?

**xxchristopherxx :** well

 **xxchristopherxx :** yeah 

**lee3no :** why

 **lee3no :** what if i do? 

  
  


**xxchristopherxx + xxbinxx**

**xxbinxx :** shit

 **xxbinxx :** what happens if he does like jisung?! 

**xxchristopherxx :** uhhh

 **xxchristopherxx :** ig we cant tell jisung 

**xxbinxx :** no i think we'll get in big trouble if we do that 

**xxchristopherxx :** yeah 

**xxbinxx :** oh shit!!!

 **xxbinxx :** minho!!!! 

**xxchristopherxx :** oop

  
  


**science**

**lee3no :** guys??? 

**lee3no :** i swear…

 **lee3no :** if u guys r like pranking me!! 

**lee3no :** jisung is sleeping right?? 

**xxchristopherxx :** jisung is not a part of this!! 

**xxchristopherxx :** we arent pranking u

**xxbinxx :** hes fast asleep 

**xxbinxx :** *photo attached*

**xxchristopherxx :** aww <3 3 3 

**lee3no :** maybe hes c*te

**xxbinxx :** ooohhhh???????? 

**xxbinxx :** wait

 **xxbinxx :** we were talking about something 

**xxbinxx :** about if minho has feelings for jisung

**lee3no :** well changbin 

**lee3no :** chan 

**lee3no :** do You guys have feelings for jisung?!! 

**xxbinxx :** what

**lee3no :** u can read right?

**xxchristopherxx :** i love him but not romantically <3 3 3 

**xxbinxx :** same here

 **xxbinxx :** what about you?? 

**lee3no :** what about me

**xxchristopherxx :** do you have feelings for jisung? 

**lee3no :** as i said earlier 

**lee3no :** what if i do? 

**xxbinxx :** well thats okay then

**xxchristopherxx :** we wouldnt mind

 **xxchristopherxx :** as long as u dont hurt him

 **xxchristopherxx :** but i dont think u would

**lee3no :** i wouldnt dare

 **lee3no :** hes tiny

 **lee3no :** it makes u wanna pr*tect him

**xxchristopherxx :** u r right <33

**xxbinxx :** yeah exactly

 **xxbinxx :** so

 **xxbinxx :** do you have feelings for him?

 **xxbinxx :** we wont tell him either btw

**lee3no :** lets just say that the way i feel about him is similar to your way but not quite the same

 **lee3no :** if u guys have anything else to ask me

 **lee3no :** pls come by w some fresh produce and maybe ill answer

 **lee3no :** take caaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **lee3no :** ;]

  
  


**xxchristopherxx + xxbinxx**

**xxbinxx :** okay so

 **xxbinxx :** what did he mean by that????

**xxchristopherxx :** im not sure 

**xxchristopherxx :** i think it means he does have some sort of feelings for him

 **xxchristopherxx :** because otherwise he wouldnt have phrased it like that

**xxbinxx :** yeah ig thats true?

 **xxbinxx :** WAIT

 **xxbinxx :** BUT THAT MEANS THEY BOTH HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER

 **xxbinxx :** JUST LIKE OHNIM AND GNUSIJ   
**xxbinxx :** BUT NOT EXACTLY CUZ THEY ARE THEIR OWN PERSON

 **xxbinxx :** wait channie

 **xxbinxx :** channie omg

 **xxbinxx :** idk if i can keep this to myself

 **xxbinxx :** if jisung wakes up i may wanna scream

**xxchristopherxx :** DO NOT TELL HIM THO

 **xxchristopherxx :** its exciting but

 **xxchristopherxx :** they need to do it themselves

 **xxchristopherxx :** and mayb its better if they wait until ohnim n gnusij r back home yk?

 **xxchristopherxx :** cuz jisung was feeling kind :// about that

 **xxchristopherxx :** idk

**xxbinxx :** yeah

 **xxbinxx :** ur right orz

 **xxbinxx :** ill just go outside for two seconds and yell and then run back and ill be exhausted and ill forget abt it

 **xxbinxx :** hopefully

**xxchristopherxx :** im glad im not roomies w him cuz i would explode maybe

**xxbinxx :** yeah im lucky hes asleep rn

 **xxbinxx :** well imma run for a sec

**xxchristopherxx :** good luck <333333333333333333333

**xxbinxx :** >3

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if u got whiplash from the contrast between the first and second part lol


	18. did u guys also know seungmin is way way way denser than water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xxhanniexx : BUT  
> xxhanniexx : did u guys know Saturn is less dense than water
> 
> min(seung) : WHAT
> 
> xxhanniexx : this was JFOTD (jisung fact of the day)
> 
> in&out : did u guys also know seungmin is way way way denser than water  
> in&out : that guy is dense af  
> in&out : this was JFOTD (jeongin fact of the day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the previous events!! this chapter is one big MESS haha
> 
> anyway
> 
> enjoooooyyyy

**sdik yarts**

**xxbinxx :** good LORD

 **xxbinxx :** i thought sungie and i were LOUD

**feelox :** u guys r

 **feelox :** but thats not a bad thing

 **feelox :** id like to call it making the mood!!!!!!!

**xxchristopherxx :** yes!!

 **xxchristopherxx :** but whats going on??

**xxhanniexx :** nimgnues n ohnim are YELLING

**xxbinxx :** SCREECHING

**xxhanniexx :** LOUD

**lee3no :** did they wake u up >:((((((((((((((((

**in &out : **why r they screaming

 **in &out : **r they okay

**xxhanniexx :** yeah its happy screaming

 **xxhanniexx :** and uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **xxhanniexx :** well technically they didnt wake me up but i sur am AWAKE now

**hyunGn :** oof

 **hyunGn :** whats going on

**xxbinxx :** they r talking about nijnuyh i think???

**min(seung) :** about how annoying he is?

 **min(seung) :** although

 **min(seung) :** i think i saw him smile when he came back just now

**hyunGn :** where did he go?

**xxbinxx :** nimgnues also came back just now

**feelox :** oh?

 **feelox :** did they go on a date or smth?

**xxbinxx :** we now have TWO gushing idiots in our room

**hyunGn :** i guess your lookalike can make my annoying lookalike smile just like you can ^^

**min(seung) :** HYUNJIN

**in &out : **sjdflsjdfks hyunjin im getting tooth decay

**xxhanniexx :** sweet

**feelox :** uwu

 **feelox :** <333

**xxchristopherxx :** positive vibes <3333

**hyunGn :** did i say smth wrong?

**in &out : **uhhhhhhhhhhhh no

**lee3no :** they were all saying how sweet it was what u said???

**hyunGn :** yeah but seungmin just said my name?

**in &out : **hyunjin darling

**hyunGn :** yes love?

**in &out : **pls dont call me that………………………

 **in &out : **i think sngmn thinks its sweet too

**xxchristopherxx :** hes v red over here

**hyunGn :** is he okay?

**min(seung) :** CHAN

**lee3no :** and he called ME whipped

 **lee3no :** icb this

**xxbinxx :** well……

**lee3no :** seo changbin

**xxhanniexx :** seo baby changbin*****

**xxbinxx :** ig today is just that kind of day

**feelox :**??????

 **feelox :** minho is getting angry???

**xxhanniexx :**??!

**hyunGn :** oh shit changbin

 **hyunGn :** i would get tf outta there!!

 **hyunGn :** chan is seungmin okay

**min(seung) :** im okay

 **min(seung) :** why wouldnt i be

**in &out : **hes Very Okay

**hyunGn :** thats good ^^

**xxchristopherxx :** yay

 **xxchristopherxx :** felix

 **xxchristopherxx :** is

 **xxchristopherxx :** is minho okay

 **xxchristopherxx :**?

**feelox :** yes? i think

**lee3no :** im NOT angry 

**lee3no :** im fine

 **lee3no :** why wouldnt i be

**xxhanniexx :** chan

 **xxhanniexx :** changbin

 **xxhanniexx :** do i need to move to hot sauce?

**in &out : **IS UR GC NAMED HOT SAUCE?!

**hyunGn :** AHAHAHAHHAHAHaHAHHAahahaAhH

**xxbinxx :** no why

**lee3no :** u dont have to sungie

 **lee3no :** im just WARNING THEM to not try playing with ME

 **lee3no :** u will regret.

**hyunGn :** ooooooooohhhhhhhh shit i would RUN rn

 **hyunGn :** like RUN

 **hyunGn :** hard

**min(seung) :** oh minho ???????????

**lee3no :** seungmin

 **lee3no :** ur on thin freaking ice as well

**min(seung) :** meanwhile u Are saying things abt me?!

**feelox :** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **feelox :** tea is hot?

 **feelox :** be careful?

 **feelox :** dont fight?

**in &out : **dont fight guys

 **in &out : **but i have to say

 **in &out : **seungmin

 **in &out : **sweetie

**min(seung) :** what

**in &out : **you know what

**hyunGn :** i dont get the conversation anymore

**xxhanniexx :** yeah lets put this train on the rails again

 **xxhanniexx :** nimgnues n ohnim r still happy yelling about their successful love lives or sumn

 **xxhanniexx :** BUT

 **xxhanniexx :** did u guys know Saturn is less dense than water

**min(seung) :** WHAT

**xxhanniexx :** this was JFOTD (jisung fact of the day)

**in &out : **did u guys also know seungmin is way way way denser than water

 **in &out : **that guy is dense af

 **in &out : **this was JFOTD (jeongin fact of the day)

**xxhanniexx :** high five!!!!!!!!!!!

**lee3no :** AJFSLKDJFSLKSDJL JEONGIN

 **lee3no :** but wth but Saturn is huge right

**min(seung) :** JEONGIN

 **min(seung) :** WHY

**hyunGn :** but seungmin is not that heavy right?

**in &out : **okay hyunjin is dense too

**xxbinxx :** lol

**min(seung) :** jisung can u tell us more

**xxhanniexx :** saturn is the second largest planet in the solar system and the only planet in the solar system less dense than water!!

 **xxhanniexx :** because the planet is mostly made out of light elements like hydrogen n helium (the atmosphere)

 **xxhanniexx :** its rings probably formed not too long ago (10-100 million yrs old)

**feelox :** whT!

 **feelox :** thats old right!!!!!!!

**xxhanniexx :** well the solar system is 45-450x as old

**min(seung) :** oh

 **min(seung) :** wow

**hyunGn :** those nrs are so big my brain hurts

**xxchristopherxx :** space is AWESOME

**xxbinxx :** u have such a big brain jisung

 **xxbinxx :** for all of these facts u will probably never need to use

 **xxbinxx :** respect bro

**xxhanniexx :** except i DO use them

 **xxhanniexx :** to show off my big and sexy brain

**in &out : **ew

 **in &out : **why do u phrase it like that

**hyunGn :** look some of us r just brain empty

**feelox :** i only need my brain to love my friends <33

**lee3no :** u need a brain to do stuff sometimes yeah

**hyunGn :** exactly

 **hyunGn :** and to be a smartass sometimes 

**xxhanniexx :** sometimes im also brain: empty

**in &out : **yes even the seemingly smart can be brain: empty sometimes

**xxbinxx :** great observation innie <3

**min(seung) :** anyway

 **min(seung) :** thx for sharing jisung

**hyunGn :** oh btw

 **hyunGn :** sana just faxed again

 **hyunGn :** she says shes coming back tomorrow

 **hyunGn :** and we can try again after classes

 **hyunGn :** and she says lets keep the door a little bit opened

 **hyunGn :** shell make another egg n stuff

**min(seung) :** YES finally

 **min(seung) :** thank you hyunjin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**hyunGn :** no problem :)

**in &out : **thats great !!1!

**xxchristopherxx :** FOOD

 **xxchristopherxx :** GOOD***

 **xxchristopherxx :** thats very good indeed ^^

**xxbinxx :** veeeeeeeerrrrrrrryyyyyyyy goooooooooddddddddd

**xxchristopherxx :** absolutely eggselent

**min(seung) :** ew wth

**feelox :** i think its neat and stuff

 **feelox :** but uhhhhhhhhhhh

 **feelox :** are u guys okay

 **feelox :** chan

 **feelox :** changbin

**xxhanniexx :** im a little bit freaked out by changbin rn

**min(seung) :** uhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **min(seung) :** chan is giggling like an IDIOT rn

**lee3no :** r they okay

 **lee3no :** or r their brains affected by science

**hyunGn :** dont say such scary things minho!!!!!

**xxhanniexx :** my boys…

 **xxhanniexx :** what is going on…

 **xxhanniexx :** i literally go to sleep for a couple of hours and they r losing their minds?

**xxbinxx :** we r fine dont worry!!!!

**xxchristopherxx :** we are totally fine

 **xxchristopherxx :** just excited that our lookalikes will depart soon :)

**feelox :** okay

 **feelox :** excited is good :)

**in &out : **lets not lose our minds

 **in &out : **i dont think thats very flex

 **in &out : **the lookalikes r leaving tomorrow

 **in &out : **no need to lose our minds

**xxbinxx :** ur right :)

**hyunGn :** mom im scared

**xxchristopherxx :** doont worry about us!!

**min(seung) :** anyway

 **min(seung) :** im going to the library

**lee3no :** ok.

**hyunGn :** oh

 **hyunGn :** ill join u ! ^^

**min(seung) :** okay :)

**lee3no :** icb this

**in &out : **did seungmin just use a :)

 **in &out : **sweetie…………………………

**feelox :** how sweet ^^

 **feelox :** uwu

 **feelox :** big uwu

**xxbinxx :** ig we rlly feel the same abt each other as the lookalikes feel abt each other

**in &out : **yeah

**min(seung) :** thats it u 2 are OUT

 **min(seung) :** goodbye!!!!!!!!

**xxbinxx :** KIDDING

 **xxbinxx :** im kidding

**min(seung) :** thin ice.

  
  


**hot sauce**

**xxhanniexx :** uhh

 **xxhanniexx :** wth is going on????????

**xxbinxx :** nothing

**xxchristopherxx :** look jisung

 **xxchristopherxx :** u dont have to worry about it

**xxhanniexx :** at first i thot u guys were just annoying minho abt maybe being “whipped”

 **xxhanniexx :** but u guys r acting WEIRD

 **xxhanniexx :** like real STRANGE

**xxbinxx :** look

 **xxbinxx :** we thought it was a good idea to perform science without preparation

 **xxbinxx :** and we both dont know how to deal

**xxchristopherxx :** haha

 **xxchristopherxx :** yeah

**xxhanniexx :** what did u guys do…

**xxbinxx :** its not relevant

**xxhanniexx :** it IS

 **xxhanniexx :** im ur friend ur bro ur hot sauce companion one third of 3racha and im worried

**xxchristopherxx :** u dont have to be worried!!

 **xxchristopherxx :** our science came out good

**xxhanniexx :** what does that sentence mean

**xxbinxx :** it means we just dont know how to deal w the excitement

 **xxbinxx :** so we r not having bad feelings or something

**xxhanniexx :** why are u guys not telling me………………… orz

 **xxhanniexx :** :(((((

**xxbinxx :** oh no

**xxchristopherxx :** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

 **xxchristopherxx :** changbin what do we do

**xxbinxx :** IDK

 **xxbinxx :** HES POUTING AT ME CHAN

 **xxbinxx :** HELP

**xxchristopherxx :** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **xxchristopherxx :** i just remembered i left my book at the library

**xxbinxx :** chan.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**xxhanniexx :** :(((((

**xxchristopherxx :** JISUNG STOP

**xxhanniexx :** :(((((

**xxchristopherxx :** JISUNG

**xxbinxx :** CHAN GET UR ASS OVER HERE

 **xxbinxx :** NO WAIT iM BAILING bbYE

**xxhanniexx :** SEO BABY CHANGBIN

 **xxhanniexx :** chan :(((( why arent u telling me

 **xxhanniexx :** omg hes really bailing

 **xxhanniexx :** CAHANGIBNSG

**xxchristopherxx :** oh shit

 **xxchristopherxx :** im sorry jisung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  


time to bail. _time to bail._ changbin frantically scrambled off of the bed, ignoring jisungs screams and whines as well as nimgnues and ohnims bewildered looks. he needed to get _out._

he really thought asking minho what he felt for jisung would be a painless and easy thing to do without any real consequences and stuff— and it _should_ have been easy and painless— but chan and he had been dealing exceptionally badly with the situation from the start. 

and now he was running out of the dorm, because jisung was pouting at him and he needed chan because, again, he didn’t know how to deal. he was torn between lying and telling jisung part of the truth— he hated to keep things from one of his best friends, but he couldn’t tell him the whole truth because minho would certainly leave both him and chan dead in a ditch or something if he would tell jisung.

and so he was running to chan, because chan (and usually jisung too) was his safe space. jisung was unfortunately running after him now and jisung is _fast_ , so by the time changbin arrived at the dorm 192 he was sweating like a… _like a what? like a horse? does a horse sweat a lot?_

“CHANGBIN!” _right._ jisung had been following him and had caught up to him because changbin was just panting, his hands on his knees, instead of knocking on chan and seungmins dorm. maybe it would be a good idea to do that now.

but when he turned to the door to knock, jisung grabbed his wrist. changbin could easily win from the, yes, taller, but not stronger boy, but he felt a little bad— that, and jisung could be scary sometimes.

but now he was still pouting. “ _biinniiieeeee!_ ” the boy whined, tugging at his arm. “why aren't you guys telling me what kind of science or something you were doing? i wanna share the excitement!” 

“look, sungie— _yo! chan! come out for a second!_ — we can't really tell you, okay?” changbin tried. “even though we really want to— _chan!!_ ” 

_“i'm coming—! uhh, is jisung there too?”_ it sounded from inside the dorm. 

“yes! i'm here too, channie! come out!” jisung called out. 

_“uh oh! is mister chan in trouble~? what did you do~?”_

_“shut up xilef.”_

the door opened and chan peeked outside, expression apologetic. jisung motioned chan to come out with a soft _'c'mere channie'_ and the older complied, softly closing the door behind him. 

at the same time another door opened, two dorms further down the hallway— dorm 194. _when one door closes, another one opens. that was the saying, right?_ changbin didn't know if you could use the saying in this particular situation, because minho stepped out of the dorm and he didn't know if that was an opportunity or his downfall. 

“hi, guys. having fun yelling in the hallway?” he greeted them. 

“chan and changbin are keeping something from me. they did some science or something like that and they got excited?” jisung began. “can you believe that my best friends won't share the excitement with me? wait— _you_ said something about science doing things with their brains! are you in on this too? my one and only soulmate?!” 

“jisung don’t be dramatic.” minho casually waved a hand at the younger. “they’re not telling you about their _science_ or whatever because they’re decent enough not to share _my_ business with just anyone.” 

_oh wow._ changbin didn’t expect minho to just take it all on himself like that. that was kinda considerate, considering the fact that chan and changbin were the ones making a mess out of the whole situation. 

the three of them were staring at minho in silence for a second before jisung spoke up again. “wait— so, it _does_ have to do with you? but then i can know too, right? i’m not just anyone, am i?” 

changbin was glad it was kind of minhos problem now to explain things to jisung, because changbin would be _way_ too tempted to just spill it. minhos expression became a little strained, he didn’t know there was nothing to be afraid of. he didn’t know jisung feels the same.

“you’re not just anyone. that’s true.” minho just said. chan, changbin and jisung waited for him to continue speaking, but he didn’t. 

“so… you’ll tell me, right?” jisung tried again, stepping a little closer to minho. “please? i want to share the excitement!” 

“excitement?” minho laughed, he was handling this surprisingly well. “chan and changbin are excited? okay— well. i get it, i guess. i don’t know if the science is something you’ll be excited about, though.”

“of course i will! if it’s something chan and changbin are excited about, then i will be too! i don’t get why you guys went behind my back in the first place.” _oh no._ something in changbins chest tightened. _we are not making him feel left out, are we?_ he hoped minho would know something to explain things.

“it’s because it’s a surprise.” minho wiggled his eyebrows and changbin was again shocked at how he was able to keep his cool like this— well, he guessed that keeping his cool was kinda minhos strength. “chan and changbin found out, though. the stupid nosy bastards!”

“a surprise? for who?!” jisung exclaimed, eyes wide. minho just shrugged.

“who knows?” minho smirked and turned around to go into his dorm again with a casual wave. jisung called a few more questions after him, but was ignored as minho bid them goodbye with a little smile. _he handled that really well!_

changbin shared a look with chan, relieved that jisung seemed to be put at ease without lying too much. changbin hoped this meant minho was planning on telling jisung about his feelings, but maybe it was just a decoy. anyway— it wasn’t chan and changbins problem anymore, so that was good. 

“see, jisung? nothing to worry about! we were kinda bothering minho about you and things got out of hand and we found out vaguely about this surprise, but we also don’t know too much. it’s just exciting. but minho will kill us if we tell you too much.” chan explained once again and jisung nodded.

“okay. sorry. i got a little carried away too. i’m sorry i implied you guys have to share _everything_ with me. i just— you guys were excited and i wanted to share the happy vibes. and i was slightly worried. but i’ll back off!” jisung gave the two of them a hug and a sneaky small kiss on the cheek before dragging changbin back to the dorm. “i’m hungry now, so we’ll be going back. bye bye, channie!” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least sana is going to try and help them ig


	19. if we r going home today, at least we left an impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “okay guys, so, i have no clue what i’m doing, so here i am again— hi, by the way— like, you guys are trying to go home, right? so i’m going to try and do that or something, but i’m not a scientist, you know? so, yeah. i’ll first try to drop one of the eggs— that’s why a brought another one, in case that doesn’t work.” she rambled.
> 
> “wait— sana.” chan stopped her. “please— uhh… like… be safe? or something? as far as you can?” 
> 
> the girl nodded with a smile. “yeah, of course! safety first! eggs aren’t dangerous as long as people don’t interfere. like, with phones, you know?” it was very quiet after that question, so the weird anas girl just shrugged and suddenly dropped the egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana tries again to get the lookalikes home! hyunjin and minho are thinking a bit
> 
> enjooooyyyy

**stray kids**

**tou &ni : **r we finally going home today?!!

**on3eel :** yeah i hope so

**xoleef :** nimgnues.

**(gnues)nim :** :)

 **(gnues)nim :** :3

**tou &ni : **omfg what happened

 **tou &ni : **did you piss off xilef?! 

**tou &ni : **YOU GO NIM

 **tou &ni : **FIGHT HIM

**nGnuyh :** :)

**xxeinnahxx :** omfg

**on3eel :** :)

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** ohnim do u know whats going on or are u just glad that gnusij exists?

**on3eel :** both :)

**xoleef :** icb it took u guys so long n u arent even yelling to us abt it

**xxnibxx :** did they finally Talk?

**nGnuyh :** we did

 **nGnuyh :** so if yall had any ambitions to date me

 **nGnuyh :** too bad ;)

**(gnues)nim :** :))))))

**xxeinnahxx :** omfg

**tou &ni : **wow

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** ig this universe has brought us all a lil closer or some shit

**tou &ni : **now if yall would cuddle me more often i wouldnt be insistent that everyone fights each other all the time

**nGnuyh :** no

**xoleef :** no

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** ew

**tou &ni : **ok go fight then

**on3eel :** come cuddle w me n eignus <3 einni

**xxeinnahxx :** …

 **xxeinnahxx :** maybe i wont allow that!

**(gnues)nim :** i dont think nijnuyh will allow u to join us in a cuddle session either

**tou &ni : **ily guys but sometimes ://///////////////////

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** get rekt!

**xoleef :** oh btw guys seungmin is totally whipped for hyunjin too now

 **xoleef :** he went to the library yesterday with hyunjin again

**nGnuyh :** how incReDibLy boring

**xoleef :** yeah but when he came back he was all smiley and shit

**xxeinnahxx :** ahhhhhhh when hyunjin came back he was like screaming n hugging nignoejs weird counterpart real hard n stuff n i thot oh this is usual business but apparently seungmin now returns the feelingS??

**nGnuyh :** look at my impact 

**(gnues)nim :** im proud

 **(gnues)nim :** although you maybe didnt hav to kiss him probably

**nGnuyh :** that Was A mistake that i will confess to yes cuz he didnt need that the work was already done

 **nGnuyh :** i told you guys it would work ;)))

**(gnues)nim :** king !

**xxrehpotsirhcxx :** gross

**tou &ni : **its cute nahc when will u learn :((((

**on3eel :** how r things w gnusij n me but from this weird universe btw??

 **on3eel :** i know jisung likes him

**xoleef :** minho was already interested tho right?

 **xoleef :** n they were cuddling when we were stuck in the room tgt

 **xoleef :** so i think 4/4 perfect score HAHA

**nGnuyh :** if we r going home today

 **nGnuyh :** at least we left an impact 

**nGnuyh :** theyll probably remember me the most but yk

 **nGnuyh :** u guys did contribute as well

**xoleef :** uhm

 **xoleef :** ok whatever

**xxnibxx :** yeah we did but we will also remember this as something good between us

**xxeinnahxx :** thats right ig

**tou &ni : **yes!!!!!

* * *

they got the message that sana was back with her egg _and_ her back-up egg. she allowed people to just have their phones off now and it was maybe kinda weird that she didn’t previously allow it, but nimgnues didn’t really question it, he was more focused on making sure he was ready to go back— that he had everything.

ohnim was hurrying him up, but nimgnues was feeling a bit nervous for some reason. he just couldn’t gather his thoughts right now. he didn’t even notice that ohnim was gone until another voice spoke up in the room. 

“nim. hurry up a little. are you coming or not?” he turned around to see nijnuyh standing in the doorway. “do you not wanna go home?” 

nimgnues felt his cheeks heat up a little, seeing nijnuyh again after last time. “i do wanna go home...”

nijnuyh walked over to him, raising his eyebrows. “...but?” nimgnues made a soft noncomittal sound and then linked their arms, expecting them to get going now, but nijnuyh didn’t move yet. 

“nothing’s going to change after we come back, don’t worry.” the taller whispered softly, nosing the side of his head softly. nimgnues couldn’t hold back a smile anymore, suddenly feeling a lot better. 

“yeah. i know.” he leaned into his friend a little. “i’m actually looking forward to going home and maybe going out with you.”

“ _maybe_ ? jeez, einnim, we are _literally_ going out. that’s what we’re doing. yesterday wasn’t for nothing. i’d like to do that again.” nijnuyh sighed and rolled his eyes, but his expression was harmless— not his usual impatient one when explaining things. nimgnues just smiled and nodded. 

they walked over to the room together and nimgnues was glad that nijnuyh came over. he wondered if ohnim had told him to get him. if he did, he appreciated it. they were the last ones to arrive and the weird anas girl was talking to everyone, holding two eggs in her hands. 

nimgnues and nijnuyh sat down with their friends, opposite of the rest of the boys. the weird anas girl cleared her throat and looked around at everyone before starting to speak. 

“okay guys, so, i have _no_ clue what i’m doing, so here i am again— hi, by the way— like, you guys are trying to go home, right? so i’m going to try and do that or something, but i’m not a scientist, you know? so, yeah. i’ll first try to drop one of the eggs— that’s why a brought another one, in case that doesn’t work.” she rambled, and nimgnues had a hard time keeping up, but it didn’t seem like _he_ had to do anything, so that was fine.

“wait— sana.” chan stopped her. “please— uhh… like… be safe? or something? as far as you can?” 

the girl nodded with a smile. “yeah, of course! safety first! eggs aren’t dangerous as long as people don’t interfere. like, with phones, you know?” it was very quiet after that question, so the weird anas girl just shrugged and suddenly dropped the egg, making nimgnues flinch. 

nimgnues didn’t know if it was the shock from her suddenly dropping the egg or just the effect of the egg being dropped— he got dizzy thinking about it already— and he didn’t know if he imagined the briefly flashing lights or not, but suddenly there was another weird anas girl. _wait. is that the_ real _anas?! or… am i imagining it?_

everyone seemed a little out of it, either rubbing their eyes or somewhere else along their face, but nimgnues didn't seem to be imagining the second girl that had appeared in the room, because soon gnusij jumped up to hit anas, while greeting her enthusiastically. 

“what the heck am i doing here?” anas exclaimed, before both she and the weird anas girl started yelling nonsense at each other. nimgnues wasn’t quite sure if they were angry, scared or happy to see each other. he instinctively grabbed onto the nearest arm— which happened to be nijnuyhs— and clinged onto it.

“anas! take us back home!” nignoej called over. anas locked eyes with her lookalike for a second, raising her eyebrows and the lookalike gave her a weird look back. anas then walked over to them and raised one eyebrow.

“i don’t really know what you’re talking about, i don’t think anyone even noticed you guys were gone.” she said with an evil look on her face.

“ya! what the fuck are you saying!” xilef snarled back. “just take us home already, we’re done here. right?” 

xilef leaned to the side to give their lookalikes on the other side of the room a look, and although he didn’t get a reaction from them apart from sighs and scoffs, a smirk grew on his face. “yeah, we’re about done here. the rest’s up to them.” 

“okay, well… uhh… your name was… anas, huh? i say take them home.” the weird anas girl told her, waving around her arms vaguely.

“wait! before you do that— are you a scientist?” nibgnahcs lookalike spoke up.

“no?” anas answered with a frown. “i get why you asked that, though. anyway, i’ll try something. give me the egg.”

  
  
  


it felt like another black-out and… _flashing lights? or was that my imagination?_ hyunjins head hurt again, stupid eggs. he blinked a couple of times, hand against his throbbing head, and when his eyes managed to refocus, he saw that the room was a lot emptier all of a sudden. no lookalikes, no weird sana, no actual sana— _wait a second!_

“wait! where is sana!” felix jumped up from the bed, frantically looking around the room. “did they take her too? why? is she gonna come back? should we help her?” 

“felix! calm down for a second.” chan urged the younger, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. “maybe she just ran out of the room? and… besides, _if_ they took her with them, there’s not really anything we can do about that.” 

felix kept pouting a little, but everyone agreed that it wasn’t worth the risk to try and save sana, how cruel it may sound. maybe she wasn’t even with them, and even if she was, maybe that was her plan, or maybe she knew how to come back herself. 

“so… they are really gone now?” changbin asked, as if he didn't quite believe it. he specifically looked at his close friends, but he also looked at the rest with wide eyes. 

“yeah, where else did they go?” jeongin shrugged. “we can finally chill out now and do what we want without worrying about those weirdos.” 

“and minho can reveal his surprise!” changbin exclaimed. minho immediately shot him a venomous look and barked out a _'yah!'_. 

“what?!” 

“it's not really a surprise if you keep bringing it up! keep out of my business please.” 

“a surprise?” hyunjin asked, simultaneously with felix, jeongin and seungmin. they all started speaking through each other, asking minho and changbin what they were talking about and stuff. _a surprise? what is minho planning?_

“guys! guys!! it's not our business.” chan raised his hands to get everyones attention. 

“exactly.” minho agreed and hyunjin squinted at him. he wondered why changbin brought it up all of a sudden. he thought it was bold of changbin to just provoke minho like that, hyunjin would run if he were him.

“okay, whatever.” jeongin shrugged. “i know something else that someone who knows that i’m talking about him can do now that those weirdos are gone.” he looked pointedly at seungmin and then at hyunjin. _oh god, is he talking about me confessing to seungmin? why is he looking at seungmin, then?! that’s too obvious…!_

“jeongin…” seungmin sighed.

“oh? are you exposing yourself, seungmin?” minho raised his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner and chan sighed.

“here we go again…” 

“i’m not.” seungmin retorted.

“are you actually not, though?”

_huh? this is about me, right? or not… i’m confused. maybe he's talking about something else…_ honestly hyunjin didn't know anymore, but he did think that confessing to seungmin was something he could do eventually. 

lately they had been hanging out more, in the library and stuff. seungmin had been extra sweet to him as well in the past few days, but he didn't know if that was just how he was with friends. he hoped that his feelings were returned, though, but thinking about that made his head feel like a boiling pot of water about to spill over. 

“minho, stop it. i get it, but they are smart enough to figure things out on their own.” jeongin held up a hand signal minho to stop talking. bold. _wait, how long have they been arguing?_

“ _they?_ ” seungmin raised one eyebrow. _they?_

“ _he_. whatever. who cares. i'm hungry, let's go back to our dorms.” jeongin waved a hand disinterestedly and stood up, motioning hyunjin to come with him. 

hyunjin obeyed, bidding his friends goodbye with a wave and a wish for a good day. he and his roommate made their way back to the dorm and as soon as they entered the room jeongin locked eyes with him. 

“by the way, i was talking about how you should confess to seungmin if you were confused.” he told him. hyunjin couldn't help but feel a blush creep up his neck at the thought. 

“yeah… uhm… i'll think about it.” he scratched his warm neck. “i… i hope it isn't too soon after those guys are gone.” 

“it isn't. believe me, i want nothing more than my friends to be happy.” jeongin made his way to chads cage, whispering sweet words to his snail, probably happy that gnusij and especially nahc aren't here to interrupt him. 

“but what if he rejects me?” hyunjin sighed and took a seat at the table where chads cage was and greeted the little creature softly as well, before propping up his head on his hands and pouting. 

“i'm sure you guys will manage if that happens.” jeongin said with a smile. hyunjin wasn’t sure if that smile was because of chad or because of that he was really sure that he and seungmin would manage after a rejection. 

hyunjin guessed he would, he never expected seungmin to return his feelings and he still wasn’t sure if that was the case right now. he would be sad, yeah, but he would want seungmin to be happy above all— _oh wow… i’m in deep, huh? this doesn’t feel like a simple crush anymore…_

he shook his head and swallowed those feelings away, now was not the time to overthink things. he decided to wait a little for the right time to come before spilling his feelings to seungmin. at least he had jeongins approval now.

* * *

_great, now i can’t stop thinking about this stupid ‘surprise’... thanks changbin,_ minho sighed as he let himself fall limply on his bed. if he was honest with himself, he was _freaking nervous_ for this surprise. ever since he made up that lie about having a surprise planned he had felt the need to prepare some sort of actual surprise.

he decided to take jisung out for coffee and cheesecake as they had promised each other to do, but the fact that minho had taken jisung out by surprise without a particular reason before made it so that he probably couldn’t get away with just a friendly hangout— on which they had agreed already— as a surprise. that’s why he had also made up his mind to confess his feelings— to make it an actual surprise or something.

the only downside was that minho wasn’t a romantic person at all, not in terms of grand gestures at least. he was _even_ less of a romantic when it came to words, so yeah, he was stressed. (the stress didn’t come from the possibility of jisung rejecting him— not at all— jisung liked him a lot, thank you very much... _right?_ )

“minho? are you okay?” felix asked, suddenly right in front of minho, with a concerned frown on his face. minho scoffed.

“of course i’m okay! why— why wouldn’t i be? those guys are finally gone.” he blinked a couple of times, keeping his gaze everywhere but on his roommates face. 

“you are kinda suffocating your pillow.” felix nodded down and minho noticed he was indeed crushing his pillow between his arms. he instantly relaxed his arms and chuckled awkwardly, waving a shaky hand at felix to signal nothing was wrong. 

“you are also— uhh… shaking?” felix took a hold of his shaky hand. _frick. why am i shaking? what is wrong with me?_ “are you okay, minho? i’m worried.”

“i’m fine! i just— i got myself in a difficult position i guess…” he confessed with a sigh. “although that wasn’t my fault! it was stupid chan and changbins fault!” 

felix nodded and came to sit next to minho, still holding his hand loosely, minho guessed he didn’t mind. “is this about that surprise or something?” 

“yeah…” maybe it wouldn’t hurt to talk to felix about this. it was probably a better idea than to talk to chan or changbin, since those two weren’t subtle _at all_. especially not around jisung. he didn’t need that right now. “please don’t tell anyone, but… chan and changbin asked me if i had feelings for jisung and i didn’t explicitly say yes, but i said enough for them to figure out that i kinda have feelings for jisung…”

“and those two are apparently horrible at keeping things from jisung, so jisung immediately knew something was up with them and he was kinda confused and upset why they wouldn’t share the thing they were excited about with him—”

“wait. sorry for interrupting, but… they were _excited_?” felix frowned a little.

“yeah, i don’t know either, but that’s what they told jisung. i guess they were just excited that someone likes their friend.” minho guessed.

“oh. okay, yeah, i get that.” felix agreed. “please continue.”

“okay, so, chan and changbin and jisung were having a hard time not being able to share _everything_ with each other and i overheard them talking in the hallway so i came over there and i saw chan and changbin struggle so i told jisung they couldn’t tell him because it was about _me_ .” minho continued, sighing at the recollection. _maybe i shouldn’t have said that… but i guess it’s better for me to tell jisung about my feelings than for chan and changbin to tell him._

“and he was all like _‘are you in on this too? my one and only soulmate?!’_ and i told him it was a surprise and that chan and changbin just knew because they were being nosy. and now i’m stuck with that stupid surprise! i thought— i thought i could just take him out for coffee and cheesecake, but that’s not really surprise-worthy. i was thinking about other things, like going sunhat shopping, but that’s also not really surprise-worthy. the only thing i could think of to do to make it a surprise was confess... my feelings… but that… AGH! i hate it.” he cringed at his own words and threw himself back on the bed, placing his hands on his forehead in frustration. “i’ve been thinking about him— it— i’ve been thinking about it all day and it’s driving me crazy.”

“why?” felix asked, but minho stayed silent. _because i’m bad with words? because i’m afraid of rejection? because i don’t want to disappoint him? because i care about him so much that nothing feels like it’ll be special enough for him?_ those were all of the reasons floating through his head at the moment, making his chest feel weirdly tight.

“just go with your gut, minho. i’m sure jisung will understand if you just explain it to him. just think of it if it were jisung confessing to you.” felix told him.

“but jisung is not me. he’ll probably like a little flair to it, you know?” 

“but if he likes you for you, then i’m sure he’ll just want you to be yourself. jisung is not the kind of person to force his likes upon others, right?” felix said with a little smile. he then patted minhos cheek. “i’ll make some dinner for the both of us, now! just remember: don’t overthink it, roomie! just be yourself!”

minho rolled his eyes, but a small smile still managed to form on his face. felix was right. he never thought about things this much before asking jisung to hang out with him and jisung never complained, so he should just do it as he has always done it, spontaneously. 

“thanks, lix.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lookalikes are... home!?!


	20. suddenly the cheesecake shaped emptiness in his stomach had been filled by butterflies and other buzzing creatures making a fuzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in&out : dont take it personally honeybuns
> 
> xxbinxx : honeybuns….??
> 
> lee3no : sdfjksdjflksd  
> lee3no : youve earned a nickname from innie
> 
> min(seung) : lol welcome to the club
> 
> xxhanniexx : when will i get one…… orz
> 
> in&out : youll get one eventually sugarcup
> 
> xxhanniexx : omfg!!!
> 
> hyunGn : okay so im love, seungminnie is sweetie or sweetheart, changbin is honeybuns, jisung is sugarcup… who will be next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minsung coffee n cheesecake date ;)))
> 
> enjooooyyyyy

**sdik yarts**

**min(seung) :** the peace and quiet…

 **min(seung) :** i am finally thriving

**in &out : **thats great sweetie

**hyunGn :** hows gerrit

**min(seung) :** hes great now <3

**lee3no :** oh wow

 **lee3no :** someones in a really good mood today

**hyunGn :** thats good :)

**xxchristopherxx :** yes!!

**feelox :** how r the rest of you?

**xxhanniexx :** great !

**xxbinxx :** yah

**xxchristopherxx :** yohhh

**xxhanniexx :** yohhh

**feelox :** yohhh

**lee3no :** r we clowning changbin

 **lee3no :** yohhh

**hyunGn :** yohhh

**min(seung) :** yohhh

**in &out : **yohhh

**xxbinxx :** ://

**in &out : **dont take it personally honeybuns

**xxbinxx :** honeybuns….??

**lee3no :** sdfjksdjflksd

 **lee3no :** youve earned a nickname from innie

**min(seung) :** lol welcome to the club

**xxhanniexx :** when will i get one…… orz

**in &out : **youll get one eventually sugarcup

**xxhanniexx :** omfg!!!

**hyunGn :** okay so im love, seungminnie is sweetie or sweetheart, changbin is honeybuns, jisung is sugarcup… who will be next

**lee3no :** i dont want one

**xxchristopherxx :** icb lixie doesnt have one yet!!!

**in &out : **lixie is angel if you paid attention!!!

**feelox :** uwu

**in &out : **minho u will get one whether u want or NOT

 **in &out : **so prepare for it dear

**lee3no :** … :/

**hyunGn :** only channie is left!!!

 **hyunGn :** the suspense is real…

**xxchristopherxx :** its okay!

 **xxchristopherxx :** i dont need one <3333

**in &out : **youll get one eventually boo

 **in &out : **dont sweat it

**hyunGn :** we are complete…!!!

**feelox :** <33333<3<3<3<3

**xxchristopherxx :** u guys complete me <3333333333333333333333333333

**xxbinxx :** channiieeeeeeeee

**xxhanniexx :** all of this sweetness makes me crave cheesecake…

**feelox :** oh!!!

**xxhanniexx :** u too lixie??!

**lee3no :** actually i mentioned that i was thinking about taking u up on the coffee n cheesecake thing

**xxhanniexx :** oh!!!

 **xxhanniexx :** do u wanna go rn?

 **xxhanniexx :** wait ill txt u in priv

**lee3no :** wait two seconds

  
  


**science**

**xxbinxx :** oh My GOD minho!!!!

 **xxbinxx :** IS THIS UR SURPRISE OMMMMGGGG

  
  


**lee3no + xxhanniexx**

**xxhanniexx :** do u wanna go rn?

 **xxhanniexx :** cuz im hungry and craving cheesecake rn but u can decide

  
  


**lee3no + feelox**

**lee3no :** felix where are u going

 **lee3no :** felix?!

 **lee3no :** lixie am i ready to do this now?!

  
  


**science**

**xxchristopherxx :** MINHO

 **xxchristopherxx :** MINHO

  
  


**lee3no + min(seung)**

**min(seung) :** minho does the fact that chan is literally bouncing on his desk chair have something to do w ur surprise

  
  


**lee3no + feelox**

**lee3no :** gdi lix i need u

**feelox :** im sorry!!!

 **feelox :** i forgot i told ryujin i would dance w her today

 **feelox :** u can do it!!

 **feelox :** i believe in you!!

 **feelox :** if ur not ready just dont tell him then n just enjoy the cheesecake

  
  


**science**

**xxbinxx :** MINHO

 **xxbinxx :** minho if ur not answering jisung yet pls answer us

**xxchristopherxx :** we Need to Know

  
  


**sdik yarts**

**lee3no :** GUYS STOP TEXTING ME

 **lee3no :** EXCEPT JISUNG

**hyunGn :** omg im not txting u tho

**in &out : **i feel left out rn

 **in &out : **come one hyunjin lets go txt him as well

**lee3no :** no.

**hyunGn :** okay sorry...

**in &out : **>:l

  
  


**science**

**xxbinxx :** MINHO

**xxchristopherxx :** MINHO

**lee3no :** please shut up for a second i need to answer someone more important 

  
  


**lee3no + xxhanniexx**

**lee3no :** yeah lets go now thats okay

 **lee3no :** do u hav a fav cafe or should we just go somewhere random?

  
  


**lee3no + min(seung)**

**lee3no :** idk ask him urself 

**min(seung) :** i take that as a yes 

  
  


**lee3no + xxhanniexx**

**xxhanniexx :** as long as they have cheesecake im fine with anything ^^

**lee3no :** do i have to pick again :///

**xxhanniexx :** i can pick one randomly too :///

**lee3no :** whatever ill pick

**xxhanniexx :** okidoki then

**lee3no :** lets leave in half an hour?? 

**xxhanniexx :** 30 min?!!! 

**lee3no :** yes i need to prepare 

**xxhanniexx :** for what

**lee3no :** going outside 

**xxhanniexx :** mentally or physically? 

**lee3no :** … 

**xxhanniexx :** okay sorry i get it you dont wanna go outside in sweatpants 

**xxhanniexx :** ill make myself presentable as well 

**xxhanniexx :** c u soon ;)))) 

**xxhanniexx :** say hi to ur purple shoes for me in advance!!

**lee3no :** will dooooooo

 **lee3no :** ill txt u when im ready

 **lee3no :** c ya in a couple of min ;))) 

  
  


**science**

**xxbinxx :** omg jisung is changing his clothes omg minho

**xxchristopherxx :** OMG

**lee3no :** u guys know what im going to do idk why thats so exciting

**xxbinxx :** R U GOING TO CONFESS

**lee3no :** i need to change byebye

**xxchristopherxx :** MINHO

  
  


**xxchristopherxx + xxbinxx**

**xxchristopherxx :** ASK JISUNG

**xxbinxx :** what do i ask him?!!

 **xxbinxx :** he doesnt know if minhos going to confess right

**xxchristopherxx :** he doesnt

 **xxchristopherxx :** but maybe JISUNG is going to confess?!!

**xxbinxx :** oh my god

 **xxbinxx :** wait two seconds

 **xxbinxx :** hes gone red as a tomato and asks me why im asking

 **xxbinxx :** im telling him its because u ask

**xxchristopherxx :** oh…

 **xxchristopherxx :** and?????????

**xxbinxx :** he says he cant plan a confession

 **xxbinxx :** so ig we dont know

**xxchristopherxx :** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **xxchristopherxx :** TELL HIM TO HAVE FUN REGARDLESS

 **xxchristopherxx :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**xxbinxx :** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **xxbinxx :** will do

* * *

jisung let changbin check his outfit before going out with minho. it was only for coffee and cheesecake, but changbin insisted he’d wear something nice just for the sake of it. changbin checked him out from top to bottom, making jisung a little shy. his friend also grinned on top of that.

“what?!” jisung barked out, ears warm.

“minho will definitely fall for you now, if he hasn’t already.” changbin snickered.

“shut up.” jisung retorted. it definitely wasn’t the most creative of comebacks, but whatever. “that isn’t my goal with this outfit. this isn’t even special.”

“yeah, yeah.” his roommate waved a casual hand at him. “which café are you guys going, by the way? the one near the uni?”

“i don’t know, i let minho pick, so it’ll be a surprise…” jisung stopped talking, processing the words he just said. _...surprise?_

“a _surprise_ ?” changbin repeated slowly, eyes growing wider and a big smile forming on his face. “for _you_?” 

“no, no!” jisung quickly shook his head, holding his hands up to disagree. “he asked me if i wanted to pick first, if this was the surprise, then he wouldn’t have done that. and besides, we had already agreed to go out for coffee and cheesecake.”

“but you were thinking!” his friend pointed a finger at him excitedly. _jeez, why is he so excited?! it’s contagious, but i shouldn’t be this excited. what if i accidentally confess and ruin everything?_

“i was.” he said simply, a small shy smile forming on his face when he allowed the thought of minho actually preparing a surprise for him. _what if he really did…? no_ — _that can’t be! as i said earlier, we already planned this._

he was pulled from his thoughts by his phone buzzing and suddenly changbins hands were on his shoulders and he shook him thoroughly, yelling in his ear. “HAVE FUN!!”

jisung laughed as he opened his phone to look at minhos message. “binnie!! i haven’t even read the message yet! he says he’s ready to go and that the taxi is here— _wait._ _taxi_?!”

jisung reread the message with eyes wide like saucers. _taxi?!_ “a _taxi_?! did he suddenly get money?! where are we going?”

“jisung oh my god.” changbin provided helpfully, clapping his hands against jisungs cheeks in excitement. 

“well— the taxi is waiting! i have to go! bye bye binnie! don’t be too bored without me!” he quickly hugged his friend goodbye and checked if he had everything before _running_ into minho who was waiting in front of the dorm.

running? why was he running? was he _that_ excited? well— yeah, kinda, but also— if the taxi was waiting, he should be fast, right? he shouldn’t keep the taxi driver waiting for too long, that’s why he was running.

anyway— he ran straight into minho, and minho was quite sturdy, so he was sent stumbling backwards over his feet yet another time. and yet again minho was there to catch him, a hand grabbing his wrist tightly to prevent him from falling on his butt. 

he also felt two hands push on his back— what would he be without his friends? changbin and minho pushed and pulled him upright and minho was already smiling a small but dazzling smile at him. he was probably laughing at his clumsiness, but jisung couldn’t help but feel butterflies at the sight.

“hi, sungie. are you excited for the cheesecake?” the older snickered.

“i was just thinking we shouldn’t let the taxi driver wait! come on, let’s go.” he huffed and grabbed minho by his wrist and bid changbin a last goodbye before dragging his other friend down the stairs. 

“i can’t believe you ordered a cab…” jisung mumbled to himself, the implication of minho going this far just for a simple coffee and cheesecake outing making his ears go warm again. apparently minho had heard him— at least, jisung couldn’t think of another reason for minho to exhale loudly other than that he had heard him.

he didn’t say anything all the way to the taxi and when they were inside, jisung noticed minho was awfully quiet, staring into nothingness with a blank expression. jisung hoped he didn't feel forced to go out with him. 

“whatcha thinking about, socrates~?” jisung elbowed his friend playfully, keeping his voice low because they were in a taxi. minho winced, startled by jisungs whisper, and jisung made a face when he saw minho blink at him with a slightly strained expression. 

jisung now also noticed minhos knuckles were white from him fisting the bottom of his jacket so harshly. _is he nervous? upset?_ it was weird seeing his friend uneasy like this, that was more jisungs thing. it made him feel like throwing himself out of the car to see minho uncomfortable like this. 

“are you okay?” jisung frowned, giving his friend a serious look. “did i do something wrong? is this bad timing?” 

“what? of course i'm okay.” minho told him, the strain fading from his expression, but the grip on his jacket didn't loosen. jisung nodded at his hands to point them out to minho and the older immediately let his poor jacket go. “i swear i'm okay. and— for the record, i ordered a taxi. i got ready and asked you to come with me. you did nothing wrong.” 

minho seemed pretty okay now, so jisung let it go with a nod and an _'okay'_. that didn't mean he wouldn't take this opportunity to take minhos hand, though. just in case minho was still nervous about something he didn't want to talk about or something. 

minho accepted the gesture by intertwining their fingers with a little smile and jisung felt oh so mushy and soft all of a sudden. he felt so sweet— and he hadn't even had his cheesecake yet. 

_speaking of cheesecake… where are we going?_ he focused his gaze on the scenery passing by as they drove on streets jisung didn’t recognize— not that he paid attention often. he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the thought of minho again putting so much effort into a spontaneous hangout. 

“and i thought _i_ was an all-or-nothing kinda person.” jisung mused to himself. 

“what is that supposed to mean?” minho huffed softly and jisung turned to see minho was also absently looking outside, resting his head on his hand and his elbow on the windowsill. the sunlight hit his face, accentuating his sharp and soft features in all the right places and making jisung silently swoon.

“you ordered a taxi for a spontaneous coffee da— hangout— while there's a café that sells cheesecake five minutes walking from the dorms.” he told his friend. “i feel like you're putting a lot of effort into a spontaneous thing like this.”

“it's not too much effort. it's not any effort.” minho said in response, turning to look at jisung for a second before looking outside again. he then added in a whisper: “it's really not. not if it's you.”

jisungs face _burned_ , hearing those words, said just loudly enough for them to be intended for jisungs ears, and his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. he raised a hand to touch his hot cheeks and was simultaneously reminded that they were still holding hands. he would have never thought his cause of death would be a heatstroke. 

jisung used the back of his free hand to discreetly cool down his face a little. minho was still looking out of the window and jisung could swear the tips of his friends ears were redder than usual as well. _at least i'm not the only one who’s affected._

jisung was distracted from his thoughts about the older by minho suddenly spotting a cat on the street. with that the silence had really been broken and instead they talked about what kind of cheesecake they were thinking about ordering and whatever else popped into their minds until they arrived (never letting go of each others hand, of course). 

they had to let go of each others hands when getting out and for minho to pay for the ride— jisung needed to remember to pay for the cheesecake and coffee in exchange for him paying now. they walked into a café jisung had never visited before— he didn’t recognize this part of town.

“how did you find this café? do they make things fresh or something?” he asked as they went to stand in line. there weren’t many people here— which jisung appreciated— only one other person in line and two couples sitting in the café. 

“nah, i read it had good cheesecake and that it wasn’t in the center of the city and stuff.” he answered.

“ah yes, it’s pretty pricey to order a cab to the city center.” jisung nodded in understanding, but minho shrugged.

“that’s not why i did it.”

before jisung could say anything in response to that it was time to order and he already felt his throat close up— _shit. i didn’t prepare what to say! i haven’t even looked at the menu!_ he quickly scanned through the choices of cheesecake in the cabinet in front of the cash register while minho greeted the cashier.

“hi, we’ll have two iced americanos and some…” minho trailed off, following jisungs gaze. he lowered his voice to ask jisung what kind of cheesecake he felt like eating. the chocolate one looked really yummy, you could never go wrong with chocolate in jisungs opinion, so that’s what they ordered.

“okay, it’ll be right up. are you paying together or separately?” the cashier asked them. and again before jisung could take out his own wallet, minho opened his own.

“together.” the older immediately slammed a couple of bills onto the counter.

“hey— wait a second, you paid for the cab already.” jisung held a hand up to the cashier to signal them to not take the cash yet. “it’s only fair if i pay for the coffee and cheesecake. i was the one to suggest doing this in the first place.”

“i don’t mind, though. i already have the money out.” minho urged him and jisung just blinked at his friend and then squinted. in the meantime the older paid for their drinks and food and then grabbed him by the hand to drag him to a table. jisung raised a finger, opening his mouth and then closing it again, thinking about what to say exactly.

“do you feel obligated to pay for me?” he tilted his head in question while they sat down across each other.

“no. i don’t mind paying.” minho insisted.

“okay, yeah. you pay often. but— is there something else? i can’t help but feel like you’re a little on edge today.” jisung hesitantly asked him, he didn’t want to make the atmosphere unnecessarily tense. when minho didn’t say anything he added: “only a little though. you’re also being really sweet.”

“it fits with eating cheesecake don’t you think?” minho snickered, the tense edge suddenly gone again. “and you have a little bit of a sweet tooth, have you not?” 

“it does. i do…” jisung blushed again and minho giggled. he _giggled_. “wait— are you implying that i…?” 

he stopped talking because their order was ready, but his mind was racing a mile a minute. _oh my god he’s totally on to me, huh? that’s why he’s a little on edge! oh my god and he feels bad for me so he feels obligated to still be a good friend to me… oh my gosh what do i do now_ — _?_

“wow, this combination is pretty good!” minho exclaimed, pulling jisung out of his panic. “my eyes have been opened— hey, why aren’t you eating? i thought you were craving cheesecake?”

minho was right, jisung had been craving cheesecake, but suddenly the cheesecake shaped emptiness in his stomach had been filled by butterflies and other buzzing creatures making a fuzz. he was kinda staring also— no wonder minho was onto him.

“yeah! i was. i was just thinking about what you said—” he blurted out, stopping himself from finishing that sentence by stuffing his mouth with chocolate sweetness after a sip of iced bitterness. 

“about you having a sweet tooth? after you said that i’m sweet~?” minho asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes at him. jisung nodded and minho nodded back slowly, his expression blank again and the slight nervosity jisung had noticed before seemed to have returned to his demeanor. he suddenly felt nervous himself too, _oh gosh, he’s uncomfortable because of me again, huh?_

“yes. i’m sorry— you don’t have to be sweet to me just because i like you— i’ll get over it! i’ll get over my feelings.” jisung quickly assured the older, not immediately realizing what he had just said. minhos eyes went wide. 

“wait— you… you _like_ me?” minho stuttered out. “like actually _like_ me? you have feelings for me?” 

“y—yes!” jisung squeaked out, the both of them suddenly very red. “i thought you— i thought you knew that because you said i had a sweet tooth after i said you were sweet!”

“you— uuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh…! why?!!” minho suddenly groaned real hard and long and jisung looked around panickedly to check if anyone heard him. _we are in public, minho!_

“i— i’m sorry! i can’t help it that you’re so handsome and also have an amazing personality! that’s your own fault!” jisung defended himself. he felt kind of hurt by how minho was reacting, but he didn’t want to show it. he tried to keep himself calm, but it was hard, seeing minho irritated like that.

“how can you just say it like that?!” minho sighed, exasperated. “gosh…”

jisung felt tears prickle in his eyes and he quickly tried to blink them away, swallowing. “i— i’m sorry, minho. i don’t want to ruin our friendship! i’m sorry if you wanted to ignore it until it went away, but— i— i know i already confessed now— but we can still ignore—”

“jisung.” the older interrupted him. “what are you going on about? why do you think— wait.” he leaned over the table a bit to inspect jisung closer and jisung avoided his gaze, praying to whatever was out there that minho wouldn’t see his watery eyes.

“oh— jisung! hey! hey... why are you crying?” minhos face softened and he stood up and took his chair with him to place next to jisungs, sitting down on it and inspecting jisungs face further. 

“i’m not—” a sob escaped his mouth. _why am i such a cry baby…?!_ minho raised his hand to delicately brush away a strand of hair that had fallen into his face while trying to hide his sadness. jisung placed his own hand on minhos to lower it and place it on his lap, keeping his fingers atop the back of the others hand.

“you’ve got it all wrong.” the older told him, his voice low again. “i was being all dramatic about you confessing because actually— i was planning on confessing to _you_ . as a surprise or something, you know? i was breaking my head about how i should do it and then there _you_ go, confessing to me like that.”

“you— you were—?” the gears in his head were turning at full speed to comprehend what minho just said. _the surprise was him confessing to me? what?_ “wait, so that’s why you were nervous or something?”

“yeah.” minho confirmed. “i— i’m not good with words, so i hope you’ll accept my… affection…? in other ways…?”

and then it suddenly all hit jisung like a freight train. the reason why minho had been acting the way he had today. of course, he had been nervous about confessing, but the reason why he had been so sweet— it felt strange to jisung at first, but now he realized that this was just how minho showed how much he cared about people.

it was different from how jisung showed it, but that didn’t mean it didn’t bring the message across just as well. just because it was incredibly tiring for jisung to plan outings last minute like this, didn’t mean that it was any effort for minho— _not if it was for him._

jisung could relate to that feeling in other ways, minho found it tiring to talk for too long with anyone, but jisung could talk for hours on end if he was with minho, it wasn’t any effort if he was with minho. paying for meals and cab rides was just another way minho showed he cared.

“of course. i understand now.” jisung nodded as he felt a weight fall off his shoulders. he also felt a sudden laughter bubble up in his chest. minho looked like he was also about to burst into laughter and when they met eyes they let themselves go. tears of insecurity turning into tears of laughter as they doubled over each other to get rid of the tense atmosphere.

“i can’t believe this just happened.” jisung snickered, playing with minhos hand on his lap a little. as the nerves from the fresh confession faded, jisung let go of the hand to instead bring his own to minhos cheek, gently dragging his thumb along his cheekbone. “i can’t believe you return my feelings.”

minho hummed in response, leaning into the touch a little. the sight of minho looking at him like that made jisung feel so incredibly warm— he needed to show minho how much he cared about him as well and so he slightly tilted his head and leaned closer, bringing his other hand up to cup the olders face too. 

he moved slowly, just in case minho would change his mind, but he didn’t. jisung closed his eyes as he saw minhos flutter shut and he brought their faces together, softly pressing his lips onto minhos. he felt minho place his hands on his hips, keeping him steady and grounded during their short but oh so sweet kiss.

as they parted jisung couldn’t help but smile at his cute friend. a sudden rush of fondness compelled him to move forward and place a couple more little kisses all over minhos face. “you are sweeter than any cheesecake.” he whispered, making the olders face scrunch up in fake disgust.

“ya. why so cringy.” he slapped a hand at jisung weakly, a crooked smile on his face.

“i mean it.” it was incredibly cringy, but jisung felt like he could just melt right now, so he leaned forward again to give his friend a tight hug. “you’ll have to deal with my cringy ass if you want to be my boyfriend.” 

“i’ll have to deal with your cringy ass even if i’m not your boyfriend, so sure. i’ll be your boyfriend.” jisung could hear the smile in minhos voice and everything seemed to fall into its rightful place as the older lifted jisungs head to place a last loving kiss on his lips before he returned to sit across from him.

they ate their cheesecake and drank their iced americano as usual after that, just with a little more loving looks in between. (and a little more cringy comments— minho insisted he was only saying those because of jisung, though.)

minho still insisted on paying for the ride back as well, offering jisung to repay him by holding his hand for the way back too. jisung couldn’t decline such a good offer, of course, so he held minhos hand for the way back, all the way until they arrived at their dorms. he could definitely get used to this.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think we all want a minho in our lives...


	21. maybe he was a romantic deep inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “is the book cute? romantic?” he asked as he propped up his head on his hand. hyunjin looked up with wide eyes and a pink tinge to his cheeks.
> 
> “uhh— yeah… well— yeah.” hyunjin flicked his eyes up and down and seungmin frowned slightly.
> 
> “what is it?” seungmin asked him, confused as to why hyunjin was stuttering suddenly. “you don’t have to be embarrassed about liking romance.”
> 
> “i know. it’s just the characters, seungm— i mean uhm… the characters, yeah, they, uhh, were cute.” hyunjin stuttered.
> 
> “...is one of the characters named seungmin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungmin and hyunjin go to the library together and when they come back they get a message from sana
> 
> this is sort of the last chapter, next chapter is a bonus little chapter to wrap everything up!!!!!!!!!

**sdik yarts**

**hyunGn :** i feel kinda left out

**hyunGn :** whats going on

**hyunGn :** why is everyone txting Lee Minho???

**hyunGn :** i get why jisung is but

**hyunGn :** why is the rest?

**in &out : ** idk love

**in &out : ** i dont really care either

**min(seung) :** its because everyone is prying lol

**min(seung) :** i expected jeongin to do so too

**min(seung) :** but ig its too much work to txt minho priv for him

**in &out : ** sweetie

**in &out : ** why dont u go show gerrit some love or something

**min(seung) :** u kno what

**min(seung) :** im going to the library since chan is too hyper rn

**hyunGn :** good luck

**min(seung) :** will u join me?

**hyunGn :** yes!!!!!

**hyunGn :** i mean

**hyunGn :** yeah sure

**in &out : ** good luck darlings ;)

**xxbinxx :** oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

**xxchristopherxx :** oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**in &out : ** thank u for ur contribution 

**xxbinxx :** ur welcome 

**xxchristopherxx :** ^^

* * *

seungmin made his way to the library together with hyunjin again, it had become sort of a habit to go there together whenever seungmin felt like relaxing a little. hyunjin had brought the romance novel he had found the first time they met in the library to read and seungmin just brought a diary to write in.

they sat across from each other on one of the big and sturdy wooden library tables. hyunjin was reading his book contently but seungmin couldn’t really concentrate on writing as he was somehow distracted by how serene hyunjin looked while reading. seungmin found himself involuntarily smiling when he saw hyunjin do the same. 

“is the book cute? romantic?” he asked as he propped up his head on his hand. hyunjin looked up with wide eyes and a pink tinge to his cheeks.

“uhh— yeah… well— yeah.” hyunjin flicked his eyes up and down and seungmin frowned slightly.

“what is it?” seungmin asked him, confused as to why hyunjin was stuttering suddenly. “you don’t have to be embarrassed about liking romance.”

“i know. it’s just the characters, seungm— i  _ mean _ uhm… the characters, yeah, they, uhh, were cute.” hyunjin stuttered.

“...is one of the characters named seungmin?” seungmin squinted at his friend, he was acting kinda weird. 

“no— not— he’s not… uhh…i accidentally almost said your name— sorry.” hyunjin face was literally the colour of a tomato and he hid himself behind the book, making a soft squirming sound. seungmin chuckled and reached over to lower the book slowly, revealing a still red-faced hyunjin.

“what’s going on, jinnie?” he raised his eyebrows with a small smile, inviting hyunjin to answer, hopefully getting the message across that he wouldn’t judge.

“it’s embarrassing…” he mumbled, not making any eye contact with seungmin.

“it’s not embarrassing to like romance books.” seungmin assured him again, but hyunjin kept his head down in embarrassment. “it’s also not embarrassing to make a mistake and say my name instead of the right name.”

“it is… the names of the characters don’t even look like yours.” 

“but you had a reason for saying it, or not? either way—”

“i was imagining us as the main characters in the book.” hyunjin interrupted him, throwing out the sentence at incredible speed, but seungmin heard him alright. he stared at the older with his mouth formed in an ‘o’.

_ he… he was imagining us as the main characters? in a  _ romance _ book...?  _ that was fine. seungmin was completely fine with that idea. it wasn’t like he had ever imagined him and hyunjin in a romantic way before. that wasn’t the case at all.

“i’m sorry. it’s… i’m sorry. the book was kinda boring and… i— sorry.” hyunjin hid himself behind the book again but seungmin immediately lowered it— with a bit too much force, maybe, because hyunjin winced. seungmin murmured a quick apology before trying to speak up.

“no— uhh— don’t apologize. it’s okay.” seungmin tried to calm his rapidly beating heart in order to console hyunjin better— that was most important, making sure hyunjin was comfortable was most important right now. “it’s completely normal to fantasize. especially if the story’s not that interesting.”

“you’re not mad— or uncomfortable— that i imagined us? in this book?” hyunjin finally looked up at him, but the look in his eyes was still insecure and seungmin didn’t want to see that. it made him feel downright awful.

“no! i’m not. you can do whatever you want.” he started, contemplating if he should take the chance and tell him he wasn’t the only one imagining them in a romantic context. what if hyunjin was just bored of the story and imagined himself with the nearest person he could find—  _ okay wait maybe i should just tell him. i need to make sure he knows i’m not uncomfortable. _

“actually…” he continued and hyunjin looked up at him with curious eyes.  _ gosh his eyes are beautiful _ — _ wait. not important. _ “actually i’ve imagined us in a similar way…”

“really?” hyunjin immediately straightened himself, eyes wide. 

“yeah.”

“in a romantic way?” hyunjin stood up from his chair, his hands leaning on the open book on the table, the corners of his mouth twitching up. it was cuter than it should have been, how happy hyunjin suddenly was.

“yeah.” seungmin mirrored the smile beginning to form on his friends face.

“oh my gosh, am i dreaming?” hyunjin clapped his hands against his cheek, a harsh  _ slap _ sounding and making seungmin reach out to him to hold his arms and prevent his friend from hurting himself. he couldn’t help but laugh at hyunjins dramatics, though.

“hey! don’t hurt yourself! you’re not dreaming!” he giggled. “i really like you!”

hyunjin took a deep breath and smiled real wide. he then walked around the table to pull seungmin into a bone-crushing hug. seungmin returned the hug just as fondly, while hyunjin nosed in the crook of his neck. 

“you have no idea how much i like you too. you make me feel so… loved. you’re a very warm person.” he whispered, his breath tickling seungmins neck— and if seungmin let out a soft whimper at that, it was only for them to know.

he held onto the taller a little tighter, feeling a hand card through his hair comfortably. he didn’t know how long they stood there, hugging and enjoying each others warmth, but when they backed out of the hug and met hyunjins eyes that were crinkled up in happiness, seungmin felt like he was looking directly at the sun.

he suddenly got an idea he dared to call romantic— which was uncharacteristic of him, maybe, but maybe he was a romantic deep inside, who knows, he never had any reason to explore his romantic side until now. 

seungmin reached down to take hyunjins hand in his own and drag him along with him towards the bookshelves. he got a little shy at his idea, though, his cheeks were already burning before he had even done anything. 

“what are you doing?” hyunjin asked him when seungmin picked up the book laying on the table and took it with him, making sure to keep his thumb between the pages so that hyunjin wouldn’t lose the page where he was left.

“just come with me for a bit.” seungmin told him, squeezing their hands together. his cheeks were kinda hurting from smiling this much, but whatever. 

he stopped when they were between two bookshelves and then let go of hyunjins hand to turn around and face him, nudging them both closer to one of the bookshelves so that they weren’t standing in the way. hyunjin was looking at him with stars in his eyes and seungmin wondered what he had done to deserve this look.

“you are beautiful.” he blurted out, his cheeks and ears burning even more than before, but hyunjin really was beautiful right now. 

“it’s because i’m with you.” hyunjin responded and— that was  _ really _ too much. he moved forward so that they were basically chest-to-chest and nose-to-nose. hyunjins eyes widened a little before his gaze softened and seungmin raised the book up to shield their intimate gazes from prying eyes.

“can i kiss you, seungmin?” hyunjin whispered, his gaze so incredibly tender on him. the quietness of the library made seungmins heartbeat sound so loud to him and he wondered if hyunjin could hear it too.

“yes, of course you can. please do.” he whispered back. hyunjin moved his hands up to cup seungmins face and seungmin placed his free hand on the tallers hip. hyunjin then pressed his soft lips against seungmins, moving them slowly.

seungmin felt his knees become weak at the sweet sensation and so he curled the fingers of his left hand around the fabric of hyunjins shirt, holding on tight as his right hand with the book in it trembled. hyunjin backed out of the kiss with a sharp inhale— he probably forgot to breathe, seungmin could relate.

“and? better than imagining us in a book?” seungmin asked as he lowered the book, still a little breathless from the kiss.

“way better.” hyunjin smiled and seungmin couldn’t help but quickly place another kiss on those plump lips. he forgot to lift the book again, but whatever, no one was there anyway.

“please don’t ever be embarrassed about yourself again.” seungmin told him and hyunjin laughed at that. “i’m serious!”

“okay! i’ll try. for you.” hyunjin relented, cheeks still very pink.

after that, they made their way back to the table they were sitting at earlier and seungmin gave hyunjin his book back, his thumb still holding it open on the right page, but hyunjin shook his head. 

“i don’t wanna finish it. it’s boring.” he told him. “i got my happy ending already.”

“i sure hope this isn’t the end of us, though.” seungmin said.

“no it isn’t— not of us. it’s the end of my endless pining and the beginning of maybe us being a little more than friends?” hyunjin gave him a hesitant smile and seungmin nodded.

“yeah, i’d like that.”

  
  


they just enjoyed each others company after that, talking about all sorts of things in hushed voices because they were still in the library. they ignored their buzzing phones for a while, but after a couple minutes of constant buzzing they decided to check together.

they soon saw the reason for all of the buzzing and hyunjin looked at seungmin for permission to share their own news and seungmin gave him an approving smile, already typing away at his own phone as well.

  
  


**sdik yarts**

**lee3no :** guess whose surprise just got ruined… orz

**xxchristopherxx :** WHAT

**xxbinxx :** WHAT HAPPENED

**xxbinxx :** are u guys back ???

**xxbinxx :** where is jisung…...

**feelox :** omg 

**feelox :** what was the surprise??!?!

**in &out : ** ???

**xxchristopherxx :** MINHO

**xxhanniexx :** i ruined it… OTL

**xxbinxx :** ???

**in &out : ** info pls

**lee3no :** jisung and i arent friends anymore

**feelox :** are u guys okay?

**xxchristopherxx :** ???????????????????????????????????

**xxhanniexx :** but guess what

**in &out : ** just TeLl Us good LORD

**lee3no :** we are BEST FRIENDS

**xxbinxx :** oh

**xxhanniexx :** and BOYFRIENDS

**xxchristopherxx :** OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**feelox :** oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**in &out : ** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok

**xxbinxx :** WAIT SO UR SURPRISE WAS CONFESSING??

**lee3no :** yeah but jisung confessed first so i broke my head for nothing

**xxhanniexx :** i wouldnt say for nothing ^^

**xxhanniexx :** i appreciate that you were thinking about me :D

**feelox :** oh my gosh thats cute

**lee3no :** yeah well jisung is kinda c***

**in &out : ** i really dont think u have to censor it anymore

**xxhanniexx :** minho YOU are cute!! 

**xxhanniexx :** did u guys know minho is cute?

**xxhanniexx :** this was JFOTD (jisung fact of the day)

**xxbinxx :** ohmhyffooggg

**feelox :** are u okay binnie?

**xxchristopherxx :** yeahh wre okay

**feelox :** thats good uwu

**hyunGn :** nice

**min(seung) :** well congratulations to u 2 finally

**lee3no :** finally?

**lee3no :** i think we were pretty fast w this

**xxhanniexx :** i think so too

**xxhanniexx :** but im glad we did <3333333333333

**lee3no :** okay tone it down with the hearts

**lee3no :** this is the gc

**xxhanniexx :** <3

**lee3no :** better

**in &out : ** but not perfect yet

**min(seung) :** anyway guys

**min(seung) :** did u guys know that uhhhhhhhhhhh

**min(seung) :** the library is a nice place

**hyunGn :** it is!!

**hyunGn :** especially when seungmin is there :)

**lee3no :** why

**min(seung) :** HYUNJIN

**min(seung) :** its because hyunjin likes the library

**in &out : ** OMG

**xxchristopherxx :** minnie how sweet <333

**feelox :** uwu <3333

**min(seung) :** and because i like hyunjin

**hyunGn :** SEUNGMIN

**in &out : ** SEUNGMIN

**in &out : ** HYUNJIN DID U STEAL HIS PHONE OR DID HE ACTUALLY JUST SAY THAT

**in &out : ** DID HE AT LEAST TELL U FIRST?!

**xxhanniexx :** oh wow

**xxbinxx :** U GUYS TOO?!

**feelox :** GUYS ANSWER

**xxchristopherxx :** GUYS

**hyunGn :** sorry i needed to hug him real tight

**hyunGn :** yeah he told me first … <3

**hyunGn :** well after i was an embarrassing mess

**min(seung) :** HYUNJIN

**min(seung) :** u r not embarrassing!!!

**hyunGn :** sorry 

**hyunGn :** anyway seungmin was really romantic about it

**hyunGn :** we really had a movie moment uwu

**xxhanniexx :** lets get it !!!

**in &out : ** REALLY OH WOW

**in &out : ** u have a real effect on him i see jinnie…

**in &out : ** nice

**xxchristopherxx :** he does huh

**hyunGn :** guys ur making him shy…

**min(seung) :** THEY ARE NOT

**feelox :** its okay minnie <333333333333333

**lee3no :** icb seungmin was romantic

**lee3no :** this was the real surprise today

**min(seung) :** shut up

**min(seung) :** i never had any reason before to be r*m*ntic

**xxbinxx :** what is it w u 2 and censoring…?

**lee3no :** sometimes u just gotta

**lee3no :** cant let ppl kno u hav feelings

**min(seung) :** exactly

**lee3no :** except for maybe when it is ABSOLUTELY necessary

**min(seung) :** exactly

**in &out : ** wow it feels like im hallucinating this or something 

**xxchristopherxx :** <3333333333

**in &out : ** thank u chan

**feelox :** they are agreeing w each other its positive vibes <3333

**feelox :** btw hyunjin did sana respond to ur fax?

**feelox :** she didnt respond to my text yet…

**lee3no :** ah sana yes… is she back…?

**hyunGn :** oh i will check as soon as im back!!

**xxchristopherxx :** ive txted her friends but they haven’t seen her yet today

**xxhanniexx :** oh gosh i hope shes okay…

**in &out : ** did u send a fax to her parents house jin??

**hyunGn :** i just sent it to her

**xxbinxx :** just to her…?

**hyunGn :** yeah just to sana

**min(seung) :** how?

**hyunGn :** just to her nr

**lee3no :** the nr of the fax machine of her parents home?

**hyunGn :** idk

**in &out : ** was it the same nr as before?

**hyunGn :** yeah but idk if thats her at her parents house how shld i know that?

**feelox :** lets just hope it reached her!

**min(seung) :** we r coming back now!!

**xxbinxx :** jisung will u come back?

**xxhanniexx :** eventually ;)))

**feelox :** hes here w minho 

**lee3no :** shhhhhhhhh felix!!

**xxbinxx :** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**xxbinxx :** okkies 

**feelox :** sorry!!

**lee3no :** wait jeongin cant u check for fax

**in &out : ** i wouldnt DARE touching that thing >n<

**xxbinxx :** ?

**min(seung) :** ?

**feelox :** ?

**xxhanniexx :** oh myg od does hyunjin have a secret intimidating side???!!!

**in &out : ** no im just scared of the machien

**in &out : ** hyunjin is as scary as an absolutely not scary thing

**lee3no :** great metaphor innie

**in &out : ** shut up you know what i mean

**in &out : ** hes as scary as felix

**in &out : ** happy now?

**feelox :** im not scary ^^

**hyunGn :** MY FAX MACHINE ISNT SCARY INNIE TT

**in &out : ** for You it isnt

**in &out : ** but for Me? 

**in &out : ** Scary. 

**hyunGn :** she sent something back!! 

**xxchristopherxx :** really???!!! 

**hyunGn :** yes! 

**min(seung) :** wow

**feelox :** what does it say? 

**hyunGn :** 'hello hyunjin and the rest! i am fine, i guess i somehow ended up going home with the rest, to their home ————. whoopsies! haha! i don't know how it happened, i'm not a scientist, you know? anyway, i'll be home soon, anas will help me out, so don't worry about it! i hope you guys are doing well, xoxo sana.

PS : i asked the others if they wanted to say hi or something, and xilef (guy who looks like felix) told me to tell you that he hopes you guys will get it together soon! i'm not sure if he meant well with that!'

**lee3no :** what 

**min(seung) :** how did she send that from the other universe…? 

**min(seung) :** WAIT HYUNJIN HOW DID YOU SEND IT TO HER 

**min(seung) :** is she pranking us?? 

**xxhanniexx :** how does she know xilefs name then

**xxhanniexx :** and the name of their home

**xxbinxx :** wow

**hyunGn :** i just sent it to her??? 

**xxchristopherxx :** lets uhh not question sanas ways

**xxchristopherxx :** ive been wondering if she was some kind of witch since i met her but who knows…. 

**feelox :** really?

**hyunGn :** a witch?!!! 

**in &out : ** omg

**xxhanniexx :** yeah but chan is also convinced hes a mermaid 

**feelox :** yeah ur right 

**xxchristopherxx :** again give me one reason im NOT a mermaid 

**xxbinxx :** ig we just dont know huh

**min(seung) :** ig yeah

**feelox :** hey guys btw

**feelox :** are yall kinda missing those weird lookalikes in a weird way too? 

**lee3no :** no. 

**min(seung) :** absolutely not

**hyunGn :** nah

**in &out : ** i dont miss ppl who hurt chad

**in &out : ** even if it was accidentally 

**xxchristopherxx :** no but im glad they brought us closer <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

**feelox :** ok yeah me too

**lee3no :** ig i met some nice ppl because of them yeah 

**xxhanniexx :** soulmate! <3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 

**lee3no :** sungie

**lee3no :** this is the g*

**xxhanniexx :** whatever!!!!! <3 

**feelox :** <3 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay!! last chapter bonus chapter ^^


	22. i'll never get used to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!!
> 
> enjooooyyyy

sana fell down on top of another body, her head hurting a lot suddenly.  _ gosh i forgot how much i dislike this,  _ she thought as she stood up and brushed off her clothes, helping anas up after. “i'll never get used to this.”

“to me or to this?” anas gestured vaguely to convey  _ 'this'.  _ sana shrugged and opened her mouth to answer, but one of the others interrupted her. 

“what the heck are  _ you  _ doing here?!” gnusij exclaimed. 

“i guess anas accidentally took me with you guys.” sana answered with a giggle, earning herself some confused frowns from the boys. it was weird seeing those guys, just like it was weird seeing anas.

anas began speaking to the eight boys then, telling them to go home or something while she would fix the situation with sana, but sana wasn't really listening because she suddenly got a fax message.  _ oh, did hyunjin send me another message?  _

she pulled out the letter from her portable fax machine and quickly read what it said.  _ aww! they are worried about me! how sweet…  _

“hey guys! wait a second! i just got a fax message from the others! do you have something to say to them? i can send something back.” sana called over to the leaving boys, waving her hand to get their attention. 

“you can send them a message? what the frick.” nibgnahc muttered in himself. sana saw nimgnues ask nijnuyh if he had a message, but the taller shook his head. 

“i have something!” xilef raised his hand and smirked. “tell them i hope they get it together soon!” he turned around and walked away cackling. 

sana squinted, wondering if he was serious, but eventually she shrugged and typed out a message to send back. then she raised her head to meet her lookalikes gaze. “and? mission accomplished?” 

“on my end, yeah, definitely. did you see them stick together while walking away just now? we even got bonus pairs.” anas held out her fist for a bump and sana bumped it. 

“i think we did well, for both sides. it was fun! we should do it again?” sana laughed. 

“don't push it, girl.” anas held up her hand, but sana knew she was keen on scheming something else with her again. she definitely was.

  
  
  
  


\--The End--

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading until the end <33 i had a lot of fun writing this and exploring the 'edolas' version of skz and this got a lot more words than i initially expected but oh well haha! i have a chansung poolboy oneshot-ish written and i also have a detective AU planned (seungjin and who knows what other pairings i might do) and im excited for both!
> 
> anyways kudos and comments are appreciated, but do whatever you want haha! i also have other finished works already if you wanna check them out ;)))))
> 
> (you can find me on:  
> [Tumblr](https://skz-vla.tumblr.com)  
> And on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kersenvla) if you're interested!)


End file.
